Angel of
by London Bai
Summary: Sarah has picked a violin, and Jareth had noticed. Her nightly dreams have changed again and causes her to do something she could become sorry for. As her life unfolds, she finds that she was more wrong than she could imagine.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Movie does not belong to me.  
With that said, enjoy.**

* * *

_As the night waned in, retreating the sunlight to the other ends of the earth, a young woman arrived at her house  
in a little city that resided in a small county. The population of the area was a bit less than average so everyone knew one another, yet no one really knew much about the young woman. Sure, she had a great reputation to her fans, but none could say anything about her personality, just her creations._

_With her family history, no one could have ever guessed why she chose this career. Her grandmother was an author and her mother was a well known actress, but her? At a late age, she picked up an unusual taste and grew into it, pouring everything into producing the most beautiful things._

_You see, one day she acted older than her actual age and strolled into the only music store in the county followed by her father, stepmother, and little brother. She wandered around the store, letting her heart lead her found the most modest instrument she had ever seen. She picked it up to examine it and suddenly had an urge to to hear it's sweet sound._

_The store manager was working when he first heard something. He thought that it was just some teenagers being funny as he tried to find a stopping place in his filing to check up on them, but that was when he heard the sound more clearly. A soft tune teased his senses, cutting off all other thoughts and sensations. He found himself strolling through his office and into the store. There, a teenage girl had in her hands his cheapest, yet most beautiful of instruments, playing a song with it as if she used to play long ago. The ghostly notes chilled him as no other professional musician had. There was something..._

_Something about the song that froze him until she stopped and looked straight at him. Despite her physical age, her eyes showed that she knew something more._

_He walked up to the strange girl and asked her if she had ever had lessons before. She answered no, smiled quickly, and turned to replace the instrument. He realized that she was going to leave, so he stopped her. What made him halt her progress toward the outside world?_

_It wasn't everyday that an unknown talent came up. He asked her if she wanted to buy the instrument, but she told him that she'd have to borrow money from her parents in order to do that and that she didn't want to do that to them. He told her that he could hold it for her until she saved up enough money and that she could come in whenever she wanted and play for as long as she wished._

_The girl took up the offer and kept to it. Everyday after her high school finished for the day, she'd come in and played on the humble item, slowing capturing the hours that she spent there. People in the street would stop, catching the soft music and gathered around the little store, forgetting their daily tasks. The store manager was pleased that after she started coming, his business was growing._

_Adults came in with their old saxophones, flutes, and other such items that needed mending. Children became interested in music and begged their parents to get them lesson books. Even other teenagers, who were starting to feel like nothing could excite them, decided to redevelop their forgotten talents. Yet the one real reason why he liked the girl being in his store was that the music she played came straight from her heart. It seemed magical how she closed her wise green eyes and produced luscious melodies._

_All too soon was she able to walk up to the manager and tell him that she could finally purchase the instrument. He didn't want to see her go, but he knew that soon her unique talent would be known world-wide. She held the case tight in one hand and blank score sheets in the other. She couldn't wait to get home._

_The strange girl never boasted or bragged about her talent to anyone. She was so humble and modest like her instrument. When people asked her to play for them her answer was always a sweet reply stating that she was waiting for the right moment. Everyone always wondered when that was going to be and waited. By her senior year, their waiting stopped. She told just one person and the whole county knew what she had planned._

_At the graduation ceremony, almost the whole town was stuffed in the small auditorium with cameramen from across the county. After all of the diplomas and awards were passed out, the principle declared that the a student would play for everyone in honor of her little brother, who the strange girl said had done so much for her though he was but a babe._

_The news camera's whirring seemed to quiet down as the girl picked up her instrument and walked to the center of the stage. Then she donned away with her graduation robe and cap, revealing not a girl, but a young woman clothed in a simple pure white gown. Many murmurs around the stage spoke of heaven and escaped angels as she positioned her instrument and waited._

_Nothing moved or made a sound inside this graveyard of live people for only a minute when the bow slid across the taut strings, softly at first like a gentle whisper of wind, then the sound grew as if the music were living and reached to all ears so everyone could hear. No one knew what exactly had captivated them as she played, but not one soul wanted to speak as if the words would blemish the notes floating about like faeries dancing together on a full moon night._

_The most amazing thing about this woman was that as she played, words touched the onlookers. As she played, a whole orchestra rumbled the ground beneath everyone's feet and an unknown female voice sang, though it was just her by herself._

_The final note was sung and yet no one blinked, afraid that it was all a dream and the girl was just a figment of their imagination or an angel briefly visiting them. Then it started. First one person, then four, then twenty, then everyone was giving the woman a standing ovation. Her wise green eyes looked upon her family with a smile much too modest for the woman._

_The day afterward, letters and newspapers, videos and pictures, friends and family came by to congratulate the girl. Everywhere she went, she was treated like a star, but as a fragile one for she rarely spoke, though her presence screamed authority. Everyone knew that she was destined for something better even as she stayed in the little county, recording her music in the little music store to sell around that state and maybe the country._


	2. The Dreams have Begun

_Why won't this give me any peace anymore?_

I put away my violin for the second time today, thinking that question over and over hoping that a different answer would come because the real reason is what I didn't like at all. The recent death of my parents had left me in the shadows of depression and guilt trying to keep Toby from lurking anywhere near the darkness. I sighed softly. Poor Toby. He just celebrated his seventh birthday only a few months after the plane crash.

My father and stepmother had gone on a well deserved vacation while I volunteered to stay home with little Toby, gladly watching over him, playing him to sleep when he grew relentless. I made sure to keep his wandering mind away from any topic close to what the red leather book I kept in my vanity drawer had within it's pages.

Once, just once, I read it to him and once was all he needed. For days he went on and on about hoping to play games with some goblins that he claimed to see in a dream and have a chance to outwit the Goblin King like the young girl did in the cursed book. Finally, he broke the last straw. I tucked him in his bed and told him about what I did long ago. I told him everything; why I wished him away, what I tried to say to get him back, and the tasks I had to endure.

Then he started crying. I starting to leave thinking that he now didn't want to have anything to do with me when he called out for me.

"Sarah, where are you going?" His little crystal-like tears dropped unto his teddy, Lancelot.

"Toby, I don't mind if you'll never forgive me. What I did was selfish of me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to that fae. I'm sorry." I turned to leave.

"But where are you going? You didn't play me to sleep." He threw off his covers and poised himself to hop off his bed.

"Don't you hate me, Tobes?" I asked, bewildered that he still wanted to talk to me.

"Of course not, sis. You didn't lose and I'm here in one piece. Don't leave me, Sarah, please?" He patted his hand next to him on his blue hued bed sheets. Grinning, I set myself down and from then on we promised each other that no secrets would hide from one another, but when it came time, a few years later, to tell my brother about our parents death, it was hard to try to tell him. Luckily, fortune was upon us as the state granted me full custody of my brother and I had help planning our parents funeral worthy for a humble king and queen.

I shook myself out of memory lane and put away the instrument, silently wishing that I wouldn't have to keep embracing my nightmares and shadows. Even Tobes had been noticing my fear of my own dreams and slight indifference to free fruit. He doesn't blame me though, but still, I think that I need to change my ways.

_I try and I do succeed._ I laid my head on the cool dining table. _But my nightmares. They always come for me. Always reminding me truly how cruel _he_ could be. Any resolution I make is thwarted by the memory of him plus more that my mind decides to create in spite of me._

I turned my head to touch my cheek against the table to look at the clock. 10:54 pm. I knew that I had to sleep sometime soon, but I feared what I might see tonight if I closed my eyes because tonight would be the anniversary of me wishing away my brother. Like every night in the years beforehand, a sudden change of my dreams would happen.

The first year after my run, my dreams were memories of me running from the sandy hills outside of the Labyrinth to searching the castle halls for the King and my brother. The second year's dreams were revealing to me what happened in other places while I was running like Toby being taken care of by the goblins and their king to the King persuading Hoggle to give me the drugged peach. By my eighteenth birthday, the dreams shifted to nothing about my run at all but about the history of the Underground and how it came to be. I looked up what I remembered from my dreams from any resource I could. The things I dreamt weren't anywhere in any myth legends across the world.

Because of those dreams, I had inspiration for a song to play before I graduated. If I was ever stuck on trying to create a musical phrase, I'd take a nap, so when I woke up, I knew what notes to add or change. After my performance, many people asked me how I managed to think of such a beautiful song score I told them that it just came to me. I didn't have the heart to tell anyone, save Toby, my truth.

The two years after that, though, I decided to try to go on a first date the night before the fateful night. The man I dined with that night was sweet and kind, so I agreed to another night out the next night. Again, the night was nice, but when I fell asleep, the dreams changed again.

Gone were the memories and historical visions. In their place were nightmares containing none other than the Lord of Dreams and his vengeful might. These new nightly visions kept me uncomfortable around anyone but family and close friends. Because of those nightmares, I had lost a lot of weight, hours of sleep, and countless tears. These didn't change until after the death of our parents.

These new dreams were even worse than the last. Every single night vision that year was different than the last, but all had me dead at the feet of the Goblin King after painful torture techniques. No thanks to those, my music was affected, but for some odd reason it was for the best. Reviews came from one of my latest albums stating that the music was a perfect combination of romance, mystery, and angst. I wasn't sure how to take that compliment, but I just continued writing and recording my songs how I felt they needed to be expressed.

But tonight, I feared what would happen in my head. I sighed again and lifted myself out of the cushioned chair to get ready for bed. Time seemed to drag as I showered, dried off, and clothed myself in my bedclothes. I snuggled deep into my bed that used to be my parents and enjoyed the cool and fresh scent of the sheets before sleep sneaked swiftly in my limbs.

"I wish these new dreams would be more pleasant." I drowsily whispered aloud before sleep fully claimed me.

`'`'

I was pulled into his rough grasp as I thought about how I was going to survive the wrath of this magical being. He wanted nothing but revenge and now I was in such a fetal state with my clothes hanging about myself like rags, my skin smudged with the Labyrinth's ground, and blood running freely from my many cuts and wounds I received.

As his gloved hands held me up like I didn't weigh a thing I thought about the many ways I could die. A shiver of fear ran through my spine. I didn't want to see him kill me so I turned my head to the side allowing my tangled hair to cover my face, but ended up exposing my pale neck, red with my blood. His gloved hands were cold against my bare skin as they dug into me with such hostile force. It proved that he truly wanted to kill me, but I didn't make a sound. At least, I tried not to.

A slight moan of pain escaped my lips. Right then, I wanted to escape, knowing that my innocent noise would cause him to hate me even more. I fought against his python's grip with what energy I had left, using my bruised hands to push against his chest, but as I feared, he wouldn't budge. He only growled in fury and held me tighter, leaving me in short gasps. A hazy fog started to form in my eyes when I finally heard him speak.

"Why couldn't you have realized what you've done? What you are still doing?" His voice was dripping with negative emotion, but the pain was too unbearable for me to concentrate anymore. The cuts were starting to burn and my mind was swimming around painfully. I could feel my eyes roll about in their sockets and my legs starting to feel like jelly.

"I... I'm..." I struggled to say anything at all. "I'm s... sorry... Gobl... Go... Jareth."

I could hear him growl again and feel him shift his arms to carry me in a bridal position and start walking. "You have no right to call me so informally, Sarah. Not after what you have done." He held me close as he walked somewhere. Where I didn't know, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be in danger or something worse. I tried to talk again, but only slight groans and moans came out because of the pain I was in. A sudden wave of pain swept through me, so I buried my head into the Goblin King's shoulder and neck. When I touched him there, he growled again.

Finally, he stopped and moved me unto a soft place, a bed, I guessed, but the sudden move unleashed spasms of pain causing me to almost scream and writhe around. In mid scream, I felt cold hands touch each wound. Soon, I didn't hurt anymore and I could think again. I didn't know what to think about, though. Then I heard another person breathing and remembered where I was and who was with me. I was in the Underground again and there standing over my lying form was the royal deity of the goblins.

_More like the royal pain in the ass._ I smiled at my lovely thought, but it was seen by him and I knew that my life could definitely be in danger as he smirked back. I had enough sense to move to the other side of the bed, farthest from him and watched him from my new point. His horrible smirk disappeared during my move and placed himself in a clad chair near the bed.

As the evening sunlight peeked in, it touched his wild mane creating a look of silky feather-like softness. I looked lower and became awed by the electric blue and warm brown eyes staring intently at me. If they weren't mismatched I would have never been so lost in them, but they were and oh how I have fallen for the owner. How could I? Here I was with blood caking to my skin and my rags for clothes barely leaving room for imagination and all I can think about is how sexy the fae was. He was going to kill me as it always happened here.

_He's going to kill me and yet I think so fondly of him._ I shifted around, hoping that he couldn't hear what I was thinking. Thankfully, he couldn't for he just leaned back and threw a leg over the arm of the chair, never taking his eyes off of me. I chanced to look at what he was wearing this time.

Lately, his outfits have been something like he wore during our meeting in the Escher room, but now it's a very loose white tunic that ruffled around with every move he made. From my safe distance I wasn't afraid to actually observe what he poorly hid underneath; a chest that would make human male models cry in envy. How I wanted to feel his muscles ripple beneath my fingers. His choice for breeches I'm afraid have never changed, yet if any human tried to wear tight pants, he would be immediately dubbed strange, but never _him_. He was completed with shiny black riding boots, matching soft leather gloves, and his sign of royalty around his neck.

But again, his eyes reminded me what would happen very soon, though I started to wonder why he bothered to heal me when usually he rids me during my peak of pain. I was beginning to become very confused at this new change. What's going to happen? _He_ cleared his throat, then.

"Now, little girl, what am I to do with you." It wasn't a question.

"I'm not a teenager anymore, Jareth, so don't call me a little girl."

His eyebrows rose. "Oh? And what makes you think that I'd let you order me around and direct me so informally?"

"Please, Goblin King," I amended sarcastically. "Don't call me a little girl."

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Fine, since you used please. So what am I to do with you?"

I shrugged not knowing what to say. He tilted his head into a bird-like position. "Ah. Yes, I do notice by your human standards that you are indeed not a little girl. And what a fine human you've become. You have a good job, yes?" I nodded silently and he continued. "And how is dear Toby? Did you tell him what you've done those years back?"

"He's doing well and yes I have told him about me wishing him away and he forgave me on the spot."

He grinned some sort of smile. It was anything but kind. "And your parents are doing well?"

If it was possible to literately freeze, I did. Why did he bring them up? "They're... um... gone."

He looked at me quizzically. I scoffed. "They. Are. Dead! And now I thank you."

"Why, Sarah?"

"For bringing them up. I've been trying to get over their deaths." I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my head on my knees. The shadows of depression were gnawing at me again. On my thigh did I feel the first of many coming tears. My shoulders were starting to shake and my nose was beginning to tingle. I knew what was coming, but I decided to suppress it as best as I could with the Goblin King around. My silent sobs shook my whole form as the salty wetness from my eyes ran along my cool face.

Then, I felt something on my head. It was comforting and kind. I looked up to meet his eyes within a small distance away on the bed. His hand on my hair was soothing and it frightened me. What was going on? The other dreams weren't like this. I started to shy away from his hand.

"Sarah, don't be scared enough to try not to cry in front of me."

"But... you're out to get me because I beat you. I have no choice but to fear you."

"Oh really? What about love me? Do as I say and I will be your slave?"

I fully lifted my head to face his mask of a face. "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think, Sarah."

I stared at him, looking for an answer in his features. Then I saw it. It was brief, but it was there. An emotion I never would have guessed to have come from him. Thousands of questions should have bombarded my mind, but they didn't. Only two.

"Why? How?"

He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "Because... what no one knew was that I have fallen in love with you."

A sigh slipped past my lips as his words breezed across my sensitive skin. I managed to whisper, "Oh, sire."

"Don't address me so formally, Sarah."

A gasp escaped from me when he touched his thin lips to my jaw. A shiver stole through me like a bullet train on its slick tracks. Then he did it again and again. With each kiss, my muscles moved about to grab him and pull him closer. He was irresistible, so when he pulled away from my grasp, I felt empty and lost. I looked at him, wondering why he moved away from my touch. His mismatched eyes were clouded over with lust and desire. He wanted me, as I wanted him. He sat just close enough to me that I could have easily reached out and grab him.

"Jareth?"

He genuinely smiled and got closer. "Yes, Sarah?"

"Why did you pull away?" I let him wrap his arm around my waist.

"I wanted to see if you really wanted me, Sarah. I needed to know." He leaned forward, bringing my head to the pillows.

"Oh, Jareth. I've wanted you for a while now. I'm only sorry to say that I didn't know it during my run."

"All is forgiven, love." He kissed the corner of my mouth teasingly. I let go of another moan only it wasn't of pain this time. I brought my hands to his hair and grabbed handfuls of the softness of it. He growled approvingly as he settled his knees between my legs and his hands started to roam about. He was gentle with his touch, except his lips. They molded around mine like this was our last time together as he unleashed pleasant hunger upon me. Then his tongue asked for entrance within my gasping cavern. I let him pass, wanting as much of him as I could get.

"I love you, Jareth." I said between kisses.

"As I love you, dear."

`'`'`

I woke up around the time I needed to for the day. That dream was really different from last year's and the weird thing was was that my lips felt amazingly warm as if he was actually kissing me. I shook that away, though. In real life, he'd want to exact his revenge, but it doesn't hurt to dream.

_This year_, I thought as I slid out of bed, _I think I'm going to enjoy greatly_.


	3. Coming Back

"Sarah, focus!"

His voice rang clearly through the walls of the recording studio. At least it brought me out of my reverie successfully. I looked through the glass to see the faint shape of the owner.

"I'm sorry, Mark. My mind is elsewhere."

"I can tell." He left the control panel and stepped through the thick door to meet me inside the acoustic room. He took the empty stool from the tan wall farthest from me and placed it next to me, setting himself upon it. "What's wrong, Sarah? You've been like this for awhile now. Did something happen?"

I chuckled. _Something happened to my dreams._ "No, I've just been under the weather lately for some odd reason. Can I... can I take today off, Mark?"

"Sure thing. It's about time for your vacation anyway. How I give you the next week and a half?" His eyes sparkled with immense fatherly care.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I hugged him tightly from my stool. "I'll be better by then, I promise." I let go and began to pack up my violin as he left to tend to his store. I couldn't help but grin. Mark had been the best human friend I could ever ask for. If it wasn't for him and his down-to-earth compassion, I'd never have been able to play like I do now. Somehow, the moment I met the middle-aged man, I knew that he was going to help me fulfill my destiny, what ever it was.

I opened the door, sending a loud twinkling sound to course through the store as I said my goodbye to Mark. The day was still young so I went home to drop off my things and see the town I grew up in again. I missed it and kept missing it everyday when I wasn't able to get any free time to myself. My days were filled with taking care of Toby, writing new scores, playing, and recording, and attending the town carnivals, charity balls, or fairs. My little town does a lot compared to the other towns in the next county.

Arriving at the front door, I set my case down to fumble around inside my purse for the keys. Then I dropped my score sheets unto the ground. I growled in stress, though I was thankful that we haven't had any rain in a while. I found the keys... after I poked my finger with them... and thrust them in the door, swearing under my breath. The door lock clicked and the knob squeaked as I turned it. I pulled the keys out, threw them in the purse, and sank to my knees to collect the sheets.

Then a hand not belonging to me appeared. "Here, let me help."

The voice was soft and sweet... and oddly familiar. I slowly turned my head to face the owner and there he was.

_Crap! Damn it! He shouldn't even here in this part of town!_ "Hi, there." I managed to say without acid in my voice. "What are you doing here, Jarred?"

The former high school pretty boy and football star smirked. "I wanted to see how you're doing. After graduation, no one sees you anymore. So I came by to see if you wanted to spend the rest of the day with your friends."

"My friends are not your your friends, Jarred. The last thing I want is to be groped by your perverted 'adult' friends." We finished gathering up the sheets and stood up.

"Actually, when I said your friends I _meant_ your friends. I'm only the messenger." He smiled warmly, something he did when he was telling the truth I remembered. My act toward him dropped. He was actually being kind and courteous to me. It was then that I realized that he never was mean to me, just distant. I stole a quick look at him. He had changed from our time in high school.

The bragging lines about his face were gone, replaced by laughing lines. His blue eyes sparkled with what I took to be his soul while his grown out dark blond hair fell gracefully in them. His muscly football build had slimmed down quite a bit to be considered as just really lean and fit. He didn't seem like the snob I thought I knew, so I felt as if I _could_ trust him.

"Alright mister messenger, I'll let you take me to my friends. Just let me put away my things." I said as I took the remainder of my sheets from his hands and entered my house. "You can come in for a bit until I get settled, okay?"

"Uh... sure." I heard him close the door from where I was in my bedroom. I put the sheets back in their folders and placed them on the music stand hiding behind the window curtains again. Then, I slid the violin in the desk where some other smaller instruments rested. I stood up and turned to close the door to change when I saw him, looking around the with curiosity.

"So this is where your music is made. I'm sorry to say it looks like such a drab setting for such wondrous music. How can you live like this? From what I remember about you, this is not you." Jarred leaned against the frame. I just stood there. This was my parents room. When they died, I didn't have the heart to change anything. Realization curled up on his face as he remembered the news from a while back.

"Oh, Sarah! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking at the time. Um... I'm going to... ah... leave you alone. So sorry about that." He turned and left down the hall as quickly as he could. I tip-toed to the door and locked it, leaning against it, trying to ignore the hunger of depression nipping at my heels. I went about to change and fix myself up.

As I sifted through the closet I thought about how it wasn't Jarred's fault that he spoke so carelessly.

_He didn't mean it..._ My thoughts paused right there. _He didn't mean it as I didn't mean to when I... No! Don't start thinking about that again. You're going to enjoy yourself today without so much as remembering what happened so many years ago._ With that I turned my thoughts to what I should wear.

After quickly changing from my jeans and shirt to a nice cream button-down and gray pin-striped slacks, I realized that I look like a business person. I stepped up to my vanity to see if I could find something to diminish my really formal appearance. There hanging from the mirror was the same necklace I wore during my graduation. I gingerly picked it up. The cold stainless steel snake wound around my fingers. The bird charm that hung from the side of my hand glinted the late morning sunlight about the room.

It was a gift that I got from my seventeenth birthday and it was the last one I opened up because my stepmother had brought it in from the dining room saying that the little gift box arrived in the mail from some country. We presumed that it was from my real mom since she was always traveling with her acting career.

I snapped the necklace in place, placing the charm in the dip of my collarbone. I looked in the mirror to see if I looked nice. I decided to open up my shirt by a few buttons.

_There. I look better._ I walked down the stairs to find Jarred at the bottom, looking at one of the photos of me before my run through the Labyrinth. He had a little smile on his face while looking at a picture of me when I had dropped my guard one day and my dad caught a snapshot of me in the park doing what I used to love to do: reading off my little red book.

Jarred noticed that I was right there out of the corner of his eye and smiled even larger. "You looked so different from this picture one day, you know. It was as if something in you changed and you became someone else. Then you started going to that music store after school and became even farther from your friends. They've missed you so much, but it was if you had died and came back to life only to give out your music."

I stopped, thinking about what he had said. He was right. I was separating myself from the outside world, but my dreams prevented me from doing so. I feared that if one of my friends found out that I was becoming deathly tired and thin that I'd have told them about my run and the dreams and then they would have told my parents. I didn't want them to send me to an insane asylum because of what _really_ happened.

"I wanted to change, Jarred, I really do, but what's done is done." I ignored the remembrance of what the Goblin King had said to me, 'What's said is said.'

Jarred set the picture down and turned to me. "I know that, Sarah. I just kind of wish I got to know you before the change, you know? Get to be able to see the difference that everyone who knew you was talking about." He shrugged his shoulders. "But it's okay for now. I hope I have the chance to get to know you now." He sweetly smiled.

"Maybe, Jarred. We'll see what happens, hmm?" I laughed playfully. "Now, if what you told me is true, mister messenger, let's go meet my friends."

"Oh, but of course!" He sounded odd using a French accent as he lead me to his burgundy Volvo.

At first, it felt weird being in someone's car than my family's old one, but after a few miles I grew to relax in the worn leather seat as the street passed me by. Jarred had the radio on and I was surprised at the kind of music he liked to listen to: soft rock and classical.

I was watching the suburbs go by when I heard ghostly notes come from the radio itself. It couldn't be possible that _that_ certain song would be airing on this world, right? Within the music the words stepped through, reaching out for me. It wanted to take me to places far away, wherever my heart desired. Where did I want to go? I didn't know, but I didn't care because the song was beckoning louder now. I could hear my name being called tenderly among the words. I softly sang with it.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold..."

My name sounded so sweet as it was repeated over again. All my skin tingled and shivered as the song went on. The visions of the outside world didn't matter as I closed my eyes, seeing the ballroom again in all it's otherworldly glory. How I wanted to dance in time with the music, yet something held me back. What was it?

I could hear my name being called again, but it doesn't sound as luring as it had. It's calling me to come back. Back to where? I belong here in the Crystal Room, no where else, though the voice still calls. I open my eyes and found myself in the still Volvo. My limbs felt as if lead was stuffed in them, limiting my movement in the stiff seat. The voice called once more. I turned to see Jarred looking a bit worried.

"What?" I asked firmly.

"It's just that I called you several times before you finally came to. You sort of started gazing off and singing something."

"Oh, sorry about that. I just really liked that song when I heard it playing on the radio. I hope my singing didn't disable you."

He seemed to snap out of a trance. "Your voice is actually very nice. I'm surprised that you didn't join the school's choir, but Sarah? The song you were singing wasn't on the radio at all."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. "I heard it playing as clear as the day."

He shook his head. "Then I must not have been paying attention. Alright, anyway, we're here." He looked out my window, showing me the restaurant where my friends and I used to go to whenever we could. Excited, I unbuckled myself, grabbed my purse, and got out of the car. Near the doors, I could see one girl who I used to not be separated from no matter what.

_I really have changed quite a bit. I can't believe that I haven't noticed how much._

Gladly, Lisa saw me and started sprinting

"Hey, Sarah! I'm glad you could make it. Come on let's tell the others that you're here!" She started dragging me away when I saw that Jarred was still in the car. I waved him to come with us as best as I could with my friend tugging my arm out of it's socket. All I could see before the front doors closed behind me was him moving around in the car. Next thing I knew was that my ears had met about twenty voices calling my name at the same time. Each one about as eccentric as the next.

"Okay! Now, now people." Lisa called,silencing everyone. "Let us welcome Sarah back to the land of the living," She paused to give me a joking look. "... and congratulate her on her success as one of the most famous violinists of this generation."

Everyone welcomed and gave me congratulations as I sat down in a seat that Lisa pulled out for me. A pretty oriental girl came by to ask me what I wanted to drink or eat. I told her to just give me a glass of ice water. As she left, I counted how many people were actually there. With everyone talking so intently about me, it was an easy task. There were six women seated around the length of the table. Next to some of them, I took to be their boyfriends, if not husbands. One or two, I could tell were expecting an addition to their little family.

So there was a total of ten people, not including me. Each seat was taken except for the one next to me, so I set my purse in it when I heard someone clear his throat. There was Jarred behind the empty seat. I blushed and wordlessly drew my purse away. Then, I heard snickers come from the rest of the table. I turned and glared at them, but it only made them laugh out loud. I laughed as well. It felt good to smile and enjoy myself again. It had been too long since I didn't look after my own needs.

To my surprise, two hours went by with town gossip and life stories that I missed out on in my few years of 'solitude,' or however they put it. I hadn't eaten anything and Toby was due from school anytime soon, so I decided to leave whenLisa piped in.

"Are you sure you want to leave right now, Sarah? I mean you haven't updated us about what happened in your life."

"Yes, please, Sarah." A dark blonde, Ann, called to me. "I'd like to hear what the secret life of our own star is like. I have enough small town excitement than I can handle." She held her growing baby bump and her husband's hand.

"There's not much to tell. I'm just like you guys, you know." _For the most part anyway, unless one of you wished something away as well._

"Okay, fine." Rosy, a slight brunette, said. "Then at least tell us that you've dated since high school, not including that weird guy you went out with two years afterwards. God knows that you turned down every guy at the school."

I shook my head. "No. No guy time, I'm afraid to admit. I've been so busy taking care of myself and Toby after our... loss."

"God rest their souls." Rick, Ann's betrothed whispered.

Lisa's face was dumbstruck. "No guy at all, Sarah? Have you been living in a hole?"

My defenses went up slightly. "No, I haven't. I just don't think that..."

"That what, Sar? Girl, let me set you up with one date so you'd have a little bit more experience in that department."

"Yeah, Sarah." The rest of the women chimed in.

I scoffed as I stood up, purse in hand. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"That's all I needed to hear." Lisa smiled. "See you around, Sarah."

The rest gave their goodbyes as I left the restaurant with Jarred behind me. I thought about ways to try to avoid going on blind dates as we crossed the parking lot to his car. If I couldn't think of anything, I knew that I'd be in trouble. Jarred unlocked my side and went around to get in his. I plopped down in my seat, almost throwing my purse on the floor. He noticed.

"Hey, Sarah. Something troubling you?" He had the key in the ignition and buckle already across his chest.

"I just can't believe that they think I want to randomly date. The idea always scared me during high school because everyone was separated by cliques and such." I shivered a bit.

"Well, Sarah. If there are a few things I've noticed, it's that one: high school is over. No need to look back on it anymore.  
Two: They were a bit wrong to do that to you so suddenly and three: I think you should at least try it out once, but on your own."

I looked into his light blue eyes and saw that he was right, but the main question was who I could possibly attempt to date. Then I had a brilliant idea, I'd ask Jarred if he knew anyone who might be more than willing to help me out. If I date at least once, it'll keep my friends at bay.

The drive home was better than going to the restaurant, though this time, the radio wasn't on. He stopped in front of my house and pulled the parking brake.

"Here you go, Miss Sarah." He smirked.

"I was wondering if you be so kind as to walk me to the door."

His eyes glittered. "No problem." He stepped out of the car as I did and walked up to me. In silence, we reached my doorstep. I got my keys out and unlocked the door. I put the keys back in my purse, turning to Jarred.

"Jarred, do you know someone who could help me?"

"With what?" His light eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"With the dating thing. I was hoping you might know someone who might want to spend an evening or two with me."

He chuckled halfheartedly. "Actually, I do know someone, but..."

"Oh, come on! Please! I don't my friends to become personal matchmakers for me."

"Well, I was thinking about this for a while, but would you like to go out with me?"

_What an unexpected turn of events._ "Really? You want to go out with me?"

"Well," He seemed to be blushing. "Yes, actually. I've wanted to for a while, but the chance to ask you never came up."

I smiled. "Alright then, mister messenger. Ask again and you'll get your answer."

"Miss Williams, would you like to go out with me?" His blue eyes sparkled with hope.

"It'd be a pleasure, Mister Kingson."

He smiled very widely. "Thank you, Sarah. I'm going to head back to the restaurant. Do you want me to tell them about this?"

"Actually, tell them to make plans for another get-together soon. Let them be surprised then." I grinned playfully.

"Smart. Alright then. I'll see you soon." He turned and left for his car.

I stood there and watched him drive away before I entered the empty house. Now all I had to do was get dinner started for Toby and me, help him with homework if he needed it, and turn in early. Hopefully, my dreams won't wake me up too soon. I needed my sleep.


	4. Dreams or Not

I was thrust into the tan stone walls of the castle under his act of magic. Pain seared through my back and as tears blurred my vision.

_Good._ I thought._ I don't want to see him coming for me._

I was released and fell to the ground adding bruises to my knees. Then a hand grabbed my throat and lifted me high enough to look into his eyes.

_Oh God! He's so perfect._

"What were you thinking, Sarah? Why would you do such a thing to me?" He talked through his sharp teeth.

I tried to talk, but his hold on me prevented any word to pass through my lips. I wanted to tell him that agreeing to date Jarred wasn't a wrong thing at all.

"What am I to do with you, Sarah? You don't seem to grasp the idea that you're wrong. Can't you see what's right for you and what's wrong? What must I do in order for you to accept what you have?" He stood still as if my weight was nothing to him again.

I clawed at his black gloved hand, trying to loosen it's hold so that I may breathe. After a while, all I could see was the blonde spikes forming a halo around his head and his anger filled mismatched eyes. How could I have thought of him as an angel when he seems to always put me in harm's way. I could feel the nothingness of death come for me limb by limb.

"Find out what's truly yours or things will start to happen, Sarah. Serious things." He stared hard and cold into my fading eyes.

"I'll try." I rasped hoarsely, letting my hands slip from his hand as all feeling became lulled by the beckoning of death.

"You'd better, Sarah." He growled and let me go.

I fell through the air, being carried by a force of power. All around me were the remnants of the Escher room. Each one were lonely majestic stars in the night sky. How could I have ever broken it when it's power is so strong? The floor came up slower than humanly possible Aboveground. I landed gracefully on my bloody feet until all my weight settled on my legs. My knees gave in and fell harshly unto the cobbled stone floor. Crumpled in pain, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head to see the Goblin King as he was the last time we met in the Labyrinth.

His blue eyes scorched into mine with such heated passion that I had to look away. The soft tread of his boots and the faint rustle of his feathered cape sounded as he walked around me with a slight chuckle in his throat. I risked a look at him again, to see the smirk on his face.

There was none. There was no expression at all in his face now as his lifeless eyes stared into mine. In them, I could see that there was an amazing conflict within him and neither side was winning or showing signs of falling back. That made me wonder what he saw in my human eyes. Then, as if someone had snapped their fingers, he moved again, smiling.

"Dear Sarah." He said, adding emphasis on the last syllable of my name. "What am I to do with you? I've been generous and patient. How long must this little game of ours go on before one of us wins?" He knelt down in front of me, looking straight into my face, question deep in his eyes.

My voice rasped. "As long as it takes, Goblin King. You have no power over me."

A smirk appeared on his lips. "For now, yes, but soon, Sarah. Soon, I will have power over you. It's been written by blood."

"Blood?"

"Yes, Sarah, blood. The most reliable of all inks, for the power of blood cannot be undone easily."

I knew my face upturned into a grimace at the talk of blood. I hate pain and blood. I shivered as if that was going to rid me of the thoughts invading my mind.

"Sarah?"

I lifted my head a little.

"Would you like to know whose blood was used to write your destiny before your trip to my labyrinth?" His eyes lit up.

I just sat still, not wanted to answer at all.

"The blood that was used, my dear Sarah is yours." He stood up royally.

My stomach lurched as I turned from his gaze to breath clear air and not his overpowering scent.

_How could he have gotten my blood when I didn't even meet him before my run?_ I asked myself that question thinking up ideas on how he could have gotten my blood.

...

Then, it struck me. When I was but a little girl, the only time I had gotten seriously injured was when I had come home from school and went to the local park with my real mom. We had just finished some ice cream and crossed the stone bridge to look at the untouched forest so close to the little town. My mom, the actress that she was, had set me down on the stone bench like she had many times before and reenacted some mythological scenes that she once performed in front of thousands of people when she stopped in the middle of her greatest lines, 'You have no power over me.' She turned, facing the forest, and stood like that longer than my little girl self could wait.

"Momma, what is it?" I had asked.

She turned her lovely head and held a finger up to her lips. "It's the King, Sarah."

"What?" I asked quieter this time.

"It's the most powerful king you'd ever know, Sarah. He's come for something. Something that will never be his."

"What is that, momma?"

"You, my sweetness. He wants to take you away again, but I won't let him. Not while I'm still breathing."

Little did I know that a power was growing in the forest and that it was going to unleash when my mom stopped talking. A forceful wind blew out from between the trees catching loose leaves and twigs in itself and dropping it on us. Then, a growl, so unearthly, resonated from the treeline. The sound carried on the wind, making it seem as if the creature were moving around, pacing, waiting for the right moment to strike.

My mom had rushed back to my side when the wind came. She whispered in my ear, "Run, Sarah." But it was too late. A wolf, native to my area, bounded out of the shadows, gliding easily over the ground as if it weren't there. It's silver fur glinted in the sunlight as it ran straight for us. My mom had pushed herself in front of me on the bench as a hero would do to save the thing she cared about the most. But the wolf jumped, flying over my mom and landed behind me.

Before my mom could do anything, the wolf growled and pounced upon me, it's canines sharper than anything I ever saw at that age. It's teeth grabbed my sleeve cuff and pulled me to the ground, where it got a hold of the back part of my shirt like a lion would grab it's cub and started bounding toward the forest. Then, out of nowhere, an owl zoomed out of the canopy of the trees and hovered in front of the wolf. The four-legged animal stopped and dropped me, placing a clawed paw on my back. The owl stared at the wolf and the wolf stared back.

_Give me the child._ A light voice spoke.

_I don't think so. I have uses for her._ The other voice was deep and commanding.

_No! You shall not have her._ The owl ruffled his feathers.

_Oh, I will._ The wolf snarled.

At that age, I thought I was hearing things. Now I know what the words meant, thanks to this dream, because  
what happened afterward was that the wolf lowered his snout to my back and breathed in. The owl shook violently. My mom was crying behind the wolf, her fists beating the bench. Then, I felt that pain. Oh, the searing pain all along my back. The wolf had dug his claws into me and ripped open my skin. I screamed into the grass, letting tears fall in the dirt.

The wolf howled, but it was cut short when the owl streaked across the air between them and fought with the wolf. The battle lead them into the forest, where only snarls and screeches were heard. My mom came to my side, tears ruining her make-up.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. They weren't supposed to come at all."

"It okay, momma."

"No, it's not, honey. You've bled by their hands. Who knows what will happen to your future. Whoever wins this battle will have claim over you. I'm sorry, Sarah." Then, her eyes squeezed shut while she brushed my bloody hair.

...

I looked at the Goblin King. "You were there! You were there when I was attacked by that wolf! Which were you?"

"That wolf was actually another king. The only other who could go to your world freely. I was there, yes, but I had to in order to save you from the other. He would have harmed you even worse than I do, Sarah."

"So..." I sat in a better position. "So, the owl was you and you were there to protect me. What did my mom have to do with you?"

He smiled slightly. "She wished to the Goblin King," He rolled his shoulders at the title, "... for her to gain better acting talents before she married your father. Her wish was granted, but payment was needed. She couldn't think of anything, so no one of the Underground bothered her, not letting her know what the payment was to be if the wisher couldn't think of a worthy payment. Until a dream appeared to her that night, revealing what the price was."

"You wanted me? But I wasn't even born, yet." I glared at the Goblin King.

"On the contrary, dear Sarah. My magic allows me to peep into the future and I saw you..." He smiled widely. "... by my side as Queen. Your mother tried everything to make sure that she didn't make any children, but you happened to find a way to bypass all those obstacles and became known as little Sarah Williams, new to Earth."

"I'll never be yours, Goblin King. That much I can assure you."

He bent down again, grabbing my face in his slender hand. "Assure me however you want, dear. You will be mine." He kissed me softly at first, but soon he became more controlling and possessive. His thin lips overtook mine, his warm scent knocked out my senses, and his teeth bit into my bottom lip, drawing blood.

`'`'`

I woke up with a start. The bedsheets were tangled around my arms and legs while the comforter was piled at the foot of the bed. By looking out of the french doors, I could tell that it wasn't dawn yet. I wiped away the collecting beads of sweat from my face and was about to put down my hand, when I noticed something. There was something red and smeared on my hand. Curious, I touched my lip where my dream Jareth had bit me. It was slightly sore there and when I pulled back my hand, a fresh dot of blood rested on my finger.

That morning, I knew I couldn't ignore my dreams anymore. Last night, the dream wanted me to find what was truly good for me. I'd have to find it while carrying on with my life. Later, I woke Toby for school and waved him goodbye at his bus stop before I returned to the house to find something to do. I decided to tidy up a bit as if I had guests coming over and cook a bit of something nice for Tobes, like cookies or brownies, so that when he got back, they'd be fresh and warm. I had just finished vacuuming the hallways when the phone rang. I dove for the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello, may I ask who's calling?" I musically trilled.

"Hi, this is Jarred."

I smiled a bit and leaned against the flowered kitchen wall, wrapping my fingers in the spiral phone cord. "Hi, there. What brought you on to call me?"

"Well, I was wondering since we're dating, that we could go somewhere. I was possibly thinking that we could go see that new play that's showing in downtown. I heard it's one of the plays your mom starred in once. What was it called?" I listened to him ponder about the title of the play over the phone. He clicked his teeth with his tongue like he usually did when he thought."Ah! Wasn't it called Measure for Measure?"

"Oh, yeah when she played Isabella. It sounds like a plan, but we're probably going to get a seat in the back seeing as we didn't get the tickets earlier."

"That's okay. I'll make sure we get good seats. The play starts in two hours so I'll pick you up if that's fine by you."

"That sounds great, Jarred. I'll see you in a little while, then."

"Alright! Bye, Sarah." He accented my name like the dream Jareth did.

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone pondering at the coincidental pronunciation. Then I remembered the bloody memory and shivered when the air felt arctic.

At my little age, I should have died from the amount of blood that oozed out of the large claw scratches and seeped into my shirt and the thirsty ground, but somehow I didn't. Luckily, some passer-by's had seen my mom crying and me face down of the ground, hurt and they called for help. In a few minutes time, I was riding in an ambulance for the first time. I asked all kinds of questions to the man keeping check with me. I heard him tell my mom that I shouldn't be this talkative when I've been hurt so badly.

After staying in the hospital for a few days, I was able to go home, though the first thing I asked for was if I could go to the park. My mom was hesitant, but she gave in. Once we were at the park, I raced everywhere trying to catch the faeries hiding in the buds of flowers or in between the blades of grass. I finally made it to the spot where I saw the wolf and the owl. There a few feet in front of me was a faint bloodstain in the ground, but that was it. Someone had gotten rid of the blood, but if my dreams are proving to be true, I now knew who it was.

To distract myself, I got back to my tiding up. Every now and then, actual work and toil keeps my mind clear enough to meditate. Soon, I ran out of things to do and had just enough time to get ready for the play. Thanks to my mom, I knew what to wear when going to a theater. I showered, letting the hot water rinse away the dirt and worries.

I was dry, sweet smelling, clothed, and fixing my hair. I had tried to do just a ponytail or a bun, but neither one looked nice. I took in my outfit that I was wearing. My shirt was a muted green that brought out the color of my veins, making me seem fragile, yet noble. I looked at my black slacks hiding my silver flats. I wanted to bring that silver up, to accentuate the beauty of the lovely metal color. I looked around my room for anything. My eyes stopped at the vanity. I walked over and grabbed the charm necklace.

It was perfect, but I needed something else with it. I opened one of the many drawers and found the silver circlet I had bought when I wanted to be a fae for Halloween before the Labyrinth incident. I knew exactly what I was going to do with my hair. I clasped the necklace on and pleated two small handfuls of hair, tied them together at the back of my head, making sure that the rest of my hair was brushed down. When I was satisfied with what I saw, I placed the circlet on my head, fixing it so the point sat in the middle of my forehead.

The doorbell rang, nearly scaring me half out of my skin. I turned off all the lights in the house, save the front hallway before I answered the door. There in a really nice black dress shirt and slacks was Jarred. His hair was gelled back but it was fighting against it, making it spike up around his head like...

_No! I'll not think of_ him _right now._ I thought forcefully.

"Good evening, Sarah. You look lovely." His voice was light and sweet as his uncovered eyes looked me over.

I leaned against the open door. "Hi, Jarred. Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, my dear."

I smiled, though I was starting to feel a little nervous about my idea to fool my friends. I grabbed my black trench coat and purse, turned off the remaining light, and locked the door behind me. I let Jarred lead me to his car and open the door for me. He was acting so much better than I had thought a football player would behave like.

_Well, that shows what I know._ I smiled to myself as he got in a buckled himself up and started the car. The metal ride purred underneath my feet and the classical music played softly in the background. I occasionally stole look at Jarred, wondering if he's always like this: quiet, yet smart; normal, yet great. I noticed that he too glanced in my direction with a slight smile on his face.

Jarred hopped out of the car when he stopped at the theatre and was at my door faster than I could just unbuckled and grab my purse. He opened the door and helped me step out, but my foot caught on the floor mat and I fell toward the asphalt. A pair of arms caught me as if I didn't weigh anything at all. I looked at my savior as I regained my balance. I could feel the warm blood in my cheeks surface as I slid out of Jarred's hands.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Not a problem, Sarah." He said, accenting my name again. I could have sworn that he could be the Goblin King in disguise, but he didn't have the arrogant personality to prove me right or... could it be him?


	5. To be Isabella or not to be

It had been a while since I went to my town's theatre, so I had been appalled by the beauty within the dull outside appearance. The faux golden cupids scattered around the lobby and the silky red ribbons bound between them made me feel like an important person. This place is where I learned about many myths from watching many acting troupes display endless playwrights. This place was one of the only places where I could hide and nobody could find me, had I want to not be found.

If I did not have a date with me, I would have escaped to my favorite hiding place within the opera-like place, but I was with a date and couldn't leave him. I focused in front of me to see the back of his head. The light bounced within the strands of his blonde hair and made his black clothes seem as if they were made of obsidian. He seemed so much like the Goblin King. My heart started running circles within my chest when he turned his head, but when I saw his face, I knew that it couldn't be him. My heart slowed itself to it's normal pace as he fully faced me with a faint smile planted on his lips.

"You okay, Sarah? You seem a bit lost."

"Oh, no. I'm fine, Jarred. It's just been a while since I've come here since..."

"I know. Since things happened, right?" He seemed genuinely sad.

I only nodded a bit.

He came over to me, taking my shoulders in his arms. "Come on. I made sure that we got good seats."

He led me past the gossipers and the critics into the theater's house. It had really been too long since I had been here. The stage was beautifully refurbished. The blue hundred year old house curtains were gone, replaced by new crimson curtains, and the wood flooring had been newly cleaned and waxed. The lemon scent of the wax was still present among the large amounts of cheap perfume drafting in from all the incoming people.

Finally, I noticed how close to the stage we were getting. I looked at Jarred who just had a smile on his face. I looked back at the carpeted aisle and continued to let him guide me to our seats. He stopped me at the first row and lead the way across the line of seats to our designated chairs. Jarred stopped and turned to face me, his eyes electric.

"These are our seats, milady." His smile never wavered.

"Here? But how did you get such good seats, Jarred? It must have cost you a fortune!" I stared disbelieving into his eyes.

"I have my ways, Sarah, to get what I want. I hope you're pleased."

"I can't tell you how much I'm... I'm..." I laughed slightly. "I'm speechless."

"Well, stay that way. You're cute when you are." His comment had me blush. "Please, sit." He held his hand, pointing to the chair beside his standing figure.

I sat, still wondering how he got these seats so late into the season. I thought about the possibilities as he relaxed into his own chair.

He could have got them early, in hopes that he'd go with someone while the prices for the tickets were cheap, though not many of the girls from high school were much into the visual arts. That sort of thing was high among the sophomores and freshmen before we graduated. He also could have actually had the money to purchase the tickets or bump some people from their seats in order to get ours, though, he couldn't have. The prices for that to happen, he'd have to be a millionaire or something, and considering that he still lived here, it was obvious that he wasn't.

_So how could he have gotten them?_ I asked myself.

I had noticed that people were starting to fill the seats as some theater workers were gathering at the doors, waiting to close them when the show is about to start. A chuckled sounded to the left of me. Jarred was gazing at me like he would to a celebrity. I cocked my head to the side in question.

"You looked so concentrated for a while now. I think I just figured out why people find it so hard to even talk to you. You have this permanent frown on your face when you relax it. I actually find it intimidating."

I turned my head away. "It's nothing, really. I just never smiled much as a child."

"It's alright. I don't mind. Like I said, it's intimidating, especially with that tiara thing upon your brow and your hair looking so soft right now." He murmured.

"Pardon me, but what did you read recently?"

"What?" His face glanced at me quizzically.

"Well, Jarred, you're a former football star and yet you're speaking as if you spent all your time reading books and playing Dungeons and Dragons."

He breathlessly laughed. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises, Sarah. There are a lot of things you still don't know about me."

"Well, then. I'm glad to learn this much about you, Jarred."

He grasped my hand that was resting on the chair's arm. "My pleasure, Lady Sarah." Then, with a breath's touch did he kiss my slender fingers as the light's dimmed, signaling the beginning of the show. He let go of my hand, though he still watched me as I faced the opening curtains.

,,,

Before us on the stage was a set made to resemble an apartment in a duke's palace. The fine furniture helped the image of nobility. Then from the right came in a group of men. A few clothed in the finest noble clothing and the rest in workers tunics.

"Escalus?" One nobleman had asked. His deep voice resonating to the corners of the house.

"My Lord?" Another well dressed man spoke.

"Of government the properties to unfold, would seem in me to affect speech and discourse, since I am put to know that your own science exceeds, in that, the lists of all advice my strength can give you: then no more remains, but that, to your sufficiency, as your worth is able, and let them work. The nature of our people, our city's institutions, and the terms for common justice, you're as pregnant in, as art and practice hath enriched any that we remember. There is our commission," The Duke made his way to Escalus and gave him a parchment. "from which we would not have you warp."

The Duke looked at one of the attendants. "Call hither, I say, bid come before us Angelo." The attendant nodded his head and left.

The Duke continued. "What figure of us think you he will bear? For you must know, we have with special soul elected him our absence to supply, lent him our terror, drest him with out love, and given his deputation all the organs of our own power: what think you of it?"

Escalus took a step toward his Duke. "If any in Vienna be worth to undergo such ample grace and honour, it is Lord Angelo."

,,,

The first act went on showing that the Duke of Vienna, Vincentio, was entrusting Lord Angelo to enforce laws and rule for him while the duke was on leave for Vincentio believed that with Angelo's strict and uncompromising actions, that he'd be the perfect man for the job. However, the duke is not fully trustful of the lord, so instead of leaving town, he disguised himself as a friar to keep watch on Angelo.

In the final scene of the first act, it showed the lead woman part, Isabella, in a nunnery with a woman called by the name of Francisca. In this scene, Isabella finds out from a man named Lucio that her brother Claudio is in prison because he impregnated his close female friend, who he was going to marry anyway. Lucio tells Isabella that if she went up to Angelo, that he might spare her brother. So, Isabella promised that she'd do it.

_Of course,_ I thought to myself, _she's going to find out in the next act that in order to spare her brother, Angelo would have to make love to her. I find it sad that men are like that... were... are?_

I thought about how men act different from then to now. _Are,_ I concluded after remembering the perverts back in high school. They weren't much different from the men depicted in Shakespeare's plays. I looked at the man to my left. _He_ was never like that, even in high school, and I felt like I could entrust my life in his hands. Why? Why did I feel that way? I turned away to continue watching the play.

Finally, Isabella reaches Lord Angelo and begins to beg of him to release her brother, but Angelo refused. The very attractive woman has then fallen on her knees before the Lord and became more passionate.

,,,

"Could great men thunder as Jove himself does, Jove would ne'er be quiet, for every pelting, petty officer would use his heaven for thunder; nothing but thunder. Merciful heaven, thou rather with thy sharp and sulphurous bolt splits the unwedgeable and gnarlèd oak than the soft myrtle; but man, proud man, dress'd in a little brief authority, most ignorant of what he's most assur'd- his glassy essence- like an angry ape plays such fantastic tricks before high heaven as makes the angels weep; who, with our spleens, would all themselves laugh mortal."

,,,

The woman who was playing Isabella could have been in a position of begging and pleading for her face didn't seem false, though it could be the immense acting lessons she had been taught. It got me wondering, What position am I, a human, after meeting a fae, beating a Labyrinth, and livied to tell the tale had I wished to? What was Jareth?

_Why, Sarah? Why did you bother to think his name? Are you mad?_

I shifted slightly in my seat. _Apparently I am if I'm arguing with my own head._

I thought that spending time to myself would have been relaxing, but this certain play has riled up many questions that seems to have to be answered. Am I an Isabella or _was_ I when I had to save Toby from the clutches of the Angelo of the Great Maze? If I am, what was the bargain to spare Toby had I not chosen to run or lost? But if there was an Angelo in my case, who was the Duke who hid among the common people as if he were a shadow to their unknowing backs?

I had all my attention trying to answer the questions that I had not seen the lights brighten for intermission and Jarred trying to regain my concentration. I finally came back when he ever so slightly brushed his cool fingers along my hand. The simple touch burned, but not any way that was pleasurable. I yanked my hand away and cradled it close to my chest. Jarred didn't seem to notice.

"Sarah, are you okay? You seem to be gazing off into the distance a lot. I don't even think you're paying the play any mind at all."

"I'm just thinking, Jarred. Nothing more." _Nothing, tra la la._ I thought jokingly to myself.

"What about, Sarah?"

"Oh! Just... about..." I thought about a lie I could say. "I'm just thinking about how nice you've been and what could happen to us in the future."

His eyes seemed to show that he didn't believe me, but then it went away, replaced by curiosity. "What do you see in our future, Sarah dear?"

I looked away. "I don't know. I mean, we're still in the first stages of this dating process. It's just silly of me to already think of what's to happen to us at this point, but I can't help it. I think too much."

"Actually," his voice sounded calm and warm, "You are great the way you are. If only you could see what you did to me long ago. What you still do to me."

I froze at that phrase. That was almost exactly the same as my dream King. I turned, expecting to see the fae, but it was still just Jarred. I inhaled the bitter air and exhaled very slowly. "I'm surprised that you'd say that. I barely even saw you during school."

"Oh, but I saw you frequently. You always were in front of me in most of our classes that I could see you work so hard. Over the years, I knew what emotion you were feeling at any given time because of how you sat. I studied you quite well." He smiled sheepishly. "I hope you don't consider me a perv. I just cared about you a lot to notice."

I must have looked like a fish out of water then, cause I felt that way. All along, I thought that no one paid any attention to me, save my friends, and yet, I had been. For some odd reason that made me feel better. I smiled.

"Jarred."

"Yes... Sarah?"

"Thank you."

His head tilted in question. "For what?" The lights started to dim, signaling the end of intermission.

"For being a perv." I said jokingly, before I turned my head to the stage. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Jarred smirk warmly, realizing the joke.

,,,

"Take," The suspended sung word grasped my attention, "O take those lips away that so sweetly were forsworn; And those eye, the break of day, lights that do mislead the morn: But my kisses bring again." A boy was singing by a moated church with his mistress in front him. "Bring again, seals of love, but seal'd in vain, seal'd in vain."

The well decorated woman snapped. "Break off thy song, and baste thee quick away: here comes a man of comfort, whose advice hath often still'd my brawling discontent."

The Duke disguised as a friar entered after the boy fled. The plot of the play goes on showing us, the audience, that a 'humble friar' is helping Isabella save her brother, by letting Mariana take Isabella's place when Angelo plans to take her virginity. Mariana being betrothed to Angelo is grateful that she'll have the chance to love her husband-to-be.

_,,,_

_It's sad that the woman, Mariana, loves her betrothed, but he doesn't love her back. Now... why does that seem so familiar?_

The rest of the play went by as if every blink I made sped up time. I could barely recall the duke revealing himself from the friar costume in front of Lord Angelo and Claudio finally wedded with his beloved as well as Mariana with Angelo. Of course there was also the grand wedding for Isabella and the duke. In the end, everyone became happy after countless lies and illusions.

After the cast and crew call when the curtains closed the lights brighten once again. I stretched my stiff limbs and groaned happily as I released the now relaxed muscles when a slight laugh tickled my ears. Jarred was just watching me with interest.

I scoffed playfully. "What am I doing this time?"

He smirked back. "Being you. You can't imagine how hard it is not to..." His whole form paused suddenly. "I shouldn't say more. I'm just pleased that you're with me."

"For now, Jarred, but I still have to get home before Toby comes back from school."

"Of course. We'll leave at your pleasure." He bowed his head a bit.

I couldn't help but smile. I was sure that him watching the play had made him into the role of the Duke, but then my mind wandered back to the seat costs. How could he have gotten them. The Goblin King had said that I may have already thought of the answer. What had I thought? Jarred being a millionaire? No. He just got lucky? Not in this world. Magic?

There! That's what the Goblin King was saying, but Jarred isn't any magical creature so he couldn't have done that... could he? I looked at the man next to me. He did remind me a lot of the Underground, but I grew up with him in the background, so I knew him well enough to not be a Fae or anything.

_Oh well. I'll figure it out sooner or later. Or when I ask him how he got the seats._ I stood up, still slightly stretching.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home. Will you drive me there?"

"Anything for you, my lady." Jarred stood up and lead me outside, though he was careful not to touch my skin this time.

The car ride home was quiet and pleasant. The classic music was more upbeat than earlier and grins were stamped on our faces for some odd reason. The world outside the car slowed to a stop in front of my house, still empty and dark. I grabbed my things and opened my door. I walked up to my front door, knowing that he was behind me, and unlocked it. I turned around and almost bumped my nose against his chest. I craned my neck to see his face.

"Hi." I almost whispered, partially taken aback by his closeness.

"Hi back." He spoke softly. "Thank you, Sarah."

"For what?" I was beginning to lose myself within the sweet aroma coming from him.

"For joining my side." He leaned down closer, his blue eyes bright and his grin light.

"The pleasure was all mine." His smell was intoxicating. I felt as if I had just inhaled laughing gas. The world was spinning and I felt as if I could fly. I closed my eyes to block out the strange thins that started to appear. Then, I felt it. The aura of Jarred coming ever so closer.

I turned my head in time. Warm lips brushed against my cheek as cool hands grasped mine. They still held on after the mouth moved away. I slid open my eyes, hopefully looking apologetic.

"Until next time, Sarah dear, for I enjoyed today." He let go of my hands and walked to his car. I stayed where I was until he and his car were no longer in sight, then I went inside to relax before I got dinner ready for Toby. I set my stuff down on the table in the entry hallway and plopped on the loveseat in the living room, throwing my legs across one of the arms and leaning my head on the other.

I chanced to look out the french doors on the other side of the living room and saw a large barn owl resting on a budding tree limb. I smiled before leaning my head again when I heard the oddest of sounds. A kind of animal alarmed by something. I looked up again and saw coming from the lot of trees behind my house a large wolf looking a lot like the one that attacked me years ago.


	6. Wolf or Owl

The dying sun cast an eerie orange and red tint upon my little house, which was waiting for the first move. Then, a streak of silver sped swiftly across the back lawn. Through the glass doors, I heard a menacing growl as it moved. I bolted out of my seat and rushed to close the curtains. My hands brushed the fabric when the wolf appeared right on the other side, barking loudly.

Frightened, I jumped back and tripped over the loveseat's arm, falling into the warm softness of the cushions. I looked at the beast pacing, watching, waiting. It's blackened eyes held me to a standstill.

_Come to me, Sarah._ A deep voice resonated within my mind.

I had heard that voice before. My heartbeat quickened as my limbs started moving on their own accord. They stood up from the loveseat and began walking towards the doors. I wanted to stop them, but all I could do was stare into the beckoning dark eyes.

Another flash of color streaked across my line of vision and collided with the beast. Free of the magical hold, I stepped farther back into the living room where I know I wouldn't get hurt, but still close enough to see what was happening.

The owl had dug it's talons into the wolf's head and remained there no matter how much the wolf bucked around. It fell on it's side and rolled on it's back, squishing the bird under the heavy weight, but the wolf was moving too much so the owl escaped, zooming higher into the air. The wolf looked at the bird hovering high above it's head, waiting. Then, the owl closed it's wings upon itself and dove straight at the wolf.

Acidic laughter rumbled throughout my house when the owl had gotten caught by the wolf. One wing was partially hidden in the wolf's mouth. The bird hung deathlessly still.

_You should have known by know that the one time you bested me was by pure luck._ The voice remained commanding.

_Pure luck or the fact that you were boasting when I gave the final blow?_ The light voice spoke.

The wolf growled and threw the bird against the glass door. A bit of blood splattered against the door that came from the bitten wing. The owl slid down the glass as the wolf paced toward the treeline.

_You always were one to say the wrong thing._ The deep voice said.

_At least,_ the lighter voice spoke, _I speak the full truth when it's needed._

A sharp bark slipped past the wolf's mouth as it took position. I've seen that stance before among wolves. It meant that it was about to charge and attack. I knew I had to stop the beast before it could damage the owl any further.

I started for the door, but it seemed as if the world was put in slow-motion. I ran as fast as I could, dodging the furniture, and came up to the glass doors. The wolf was in mid-charge by the time I got there, but I didn't stop. I fumbled with the lock, keeping track of the wolf's advance. Finally, the lock was undone and I swung open the door, picking up the owl with as much care and haste as I could. I put it on the coffee table behind me and faced the open door. The wolf was still running, but I stared it down with as much hate as I could and shut the door. The wolf, unable to stop, slammed against the glass causing it to rattle and shake and threaten to crack.

The beast laid in a crumpled heap on the other side of the door. Proud, I turned around to care for the owl. It hadn't moved a bit and still wasn't moving. I knelt next to it and watched for something, anything. Any kind of sign that would tell me that it was still alive.

"Sarah?"

I snapped out of my concentration and saw Toby with his backpack slung over one shoulder. His light blue eyes were examining the scene before him; the bloody owl, the unconscious wolf, and the sister in the middle of the two.

"What happened, Sarah?"

"I don't know, Toby. I came home and there they were. When they saw each other, they attacked. I managed to save this one from the monster out there." I looked at the owl. _I hope I saved it._

"Sarah? Is that the Goblin King?" Toby had out his things down and walked up to the coffee table.

"What? No. The Goblin King can't come into our home unless he's invited in... oh, shit." I studied the bird before me, trying to remember what the first barn owl looked like right before my run in the Labyrinth.

_This cannot be him. It's just an owl, that's all._ My hopeful side was thinking.

_Right, how do you explain the talking that you heard between the two animals, huh?_ The logical and magic believing side argued.

_I could be going crazy!_ I knew that wasn't the case, but it was good to hope. _Oh, please! Please!_ I begged to anyone Up There._ Please let it not be him. I can't have him wreak revenge on me with my little brother still so young. Please._

I begged silently a little while longer, but to no avail. The owl remained on my coffee table and Toby was intently watching it.

_**DING DONG**_

I nearly flew up into the ceiling when someone rang the doorbell. I regained my composure and stood up.

"Toby, stay here and watch the animals, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sarah." He spoke as if he was all too happy to do that job.

I went to the door and looked through the peephole. Jarred was here again.

I opened the door and before I could say anything, he spoke.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself, Sarah. You're covered in blood."

"Oh." I said quietly. "I'm fine. The blood is from an injured animal I saved."

"Thank goodness. I was on the exit ramp when I saw a silver thing run across the street and go toward your area. I managed to turn around and kind of follow it, then not too long ago..."

"Sarah!" Toby yelled.

"Yes?" I called.

"The wolf thing is gone!"

"Yeah, well. Not too long ago I saw it leave your backyard looking quite dazed." Jarred finished.

"I thank you for your concern about me. I'm fine, though I have to find a way to help the owl in my living room."

Jarred's face flickered for a moment with a silly-looking grin. "Can I see the animal, Sarah. I know a bit about birds."

"That's okay, Jarred. I was thinking about calling a vet to pick it up and tend to it. I'll ask the vet if he could release the owl back into the wild when it's cured. It's no problem. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"That's alright. See you later then." He turned around and walked back to his car.

I didn't wait for him to fully leave. I had to do something with the owl. I entered the living room and sat next to Toby again. The owl still hadn't moved, but for some reason I knew that it was still alive, I just didn't know how I knew that.

"Anything new happened in school today?"

"Yeah!" Toby looked at me with a smile on his face. "I've been asked by my teachers if I could represent the school for the art contest in the next county. It's going to be held in some old ballroom in a few months from now. I was thinking about making a painting of you."

"Of me? Why would you want to do that, Tobes?"

"Because, Sarah, you're my sister and you deserve some praise for your noble run in the Labyrinth, even though no one Aboveground will know about it."

"I see. What were you planning on painting?"

"Here." He got up, went to his backpack, and dug through it, pulling out a sketchpad. He came back and sat down again, giving me the now open pad.

The first thing I saw was a rough sketch of me standing on a balcony, overlooking the Labyrinth. Next to my hand resting on the ledge was a clear ball. Among the walls of the Labyrinth were rough drawing of my friends, happily working away with several goblins helping them out. Beyond the walls was the land of hills with the dead-looking trees. Then, I noticed some finer details within the rough lines of the drawing like a little tiara upon my head, a reflection in the crystal, and a black figure hidden in the shadows behind me.

I looked at Toby, seeing that he was proud of his idea, though I wished I knew what gave him this thought in the first place.

"Sarah, look." Toby whispered. "It's moving."

I set the sketchpad down on the sofa and saw that the owl was indeed moving. I also saw that the wound was no longer bleeding, though blood was caked in the feathers. It scrambled until it stood up and was facing Toby and me. Toby was just looking at it with awe while I was staring at it with hope. Hope that it wasn't who I thought it was. It took turns looking at Toby, me, and back again to Toby.

"Yes?" Toby said.

I looked at Toby, who was staring at the owl.

"Sarah, he thanks you for letting him into the house." Toby paused. "Even though he had the situation under control."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just repeating what the Goblin King is telling me to tell you because he doesn't want to talk to you through thoughts."

"Why doesn't he want to do that?" My defense system was kicking up at that point.

"He says that he doesn't want to make you feel as if he's trespassing."

I scoffed. "He was already trespassing on the back yard." I stood up and walked to the glass doors, opening them. "His royal highness can leave, now that he's better."

I watched the bird hop toward my brother and stayed there for a while. Toby turned to look at me. "He says that you should be thankful for if it wasn't for him 'trespassing', you'd be in the clutches of King Sylvanius, with no hope of ever becoming free."

"Fine. Thank you for interfering, now leave!" I held out my hand toward the trees.

The owl jumped off the table and perched himself on my outstretched arm. His talons were not even digging into my thin skin. I glanced at the bird, at him, and saw his two mismatched eyes looking thankful, but also something else. I reached up with my other hand to touch his blood covered feathers, but he took off, leaving my arm feeling light and bare. I ignored the feeling and shut the french doors, locking them up.

"Toby, go turn on the light, please."

"Okay." He jumped up and ran for the light switch. When the light illuminated the room, I closed the curtains and walked to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

"Toby, while I'm starting on the food, you can go do your homework and have only a few of the cookies I made earlier today." I called, looking into the freezer for what I had planned.

"No problem! I'll ask you if I need any help with the math."

I heard him rustle about in the living room, bound up the stairs, and settle in his room. I smiled happily. I knew that him staying with me is the best choice for him. Had I not wanted to become his guardian, he would have gone to our step-grandmother who's not exactly the nicest person in the world. I shivered at the scary thought of him staying with the hag and continued to fix dinner.

While I cooked, I thought about what happened today like I always do so I can pinpoint what had created stress on me and find a way to relieve it. My thoughts rolled through my mind as the vegetable pasta and the chicken finished cooking. The play certainly had some effect on me as well as the fight between the animals. Trying to find relief from those events are going to prove difficult.

I let the food sit while I set the table for Toby and me. When I was done, I called to Toby telling him to wash his hands and come down. I sat down at the table all set for dinner, waiting for Toby. That night dinner was quiet and quick.

Toby went back to his homework and snatching a few more cookies after he finished eating as I gathered the used dishes and put them in warm water to be ready to wash. How awkward this whole day had been. I was already missing Mark back at the music store. After watching that play, getting kissed on the cheek by Jarred, and having encountered the wolf and Goblin King in owl form I wanted to go back to work, but I was on vacation.

_Maybe,_ I thought as I put the clean dishes on the drying rack,_ maybe I'll have a better day tomorrow and no weird stuff will happen._

_Yeah, right._ I sighed and left the kitchen, hoping for a better life for Toby and me. Living in this house still reminds us of our parents since we didn't change anything when they died and it still effects us when we think about them. Toby, bless his heart, tried to hide the fact that he's sad. At least he doesn't feel lonely. I've tried the best I could to keep that from happening to him.

I opened my bedroom door and walked right over to my music stand. An unfinished song lay across the metal bars. I knelt down to find my violin case to see what I can accomplish before going to sleep. I opened the black case. The smell of sweet wood and age wafted about as I reached for the bow and neck of the violin. Leaving the case open, I stood up and faced the stand. I studied my music to find a good place to start.

When I found it, I lifted the body of the violin to rest it on my shoulder, placing my chin on the chin rest and began to play my song.

A turplet followed by a whole note with a fermata, then a beat rest and a dotted half note. The music flowed through my veins replacing my life force with the sweet sounds coming from my instrument, but then the music wasn't mine anymore. It flowed from me, yes, but the song wasn't mine.

It was his. What was his music doing on my score sheet? Frantically, I reached for a pencil on the vanity next to the stand and erased the marks till kingdom come until they were no longer visible on the paper. I must have been tired because tears started to form and fall down my cheeks as I was ridding myself of _his_ work. I put the pencil down and started sobbing.

I sat down on the floor, cradling myself. My parents were dead. I could no longer go to someone and say, "I love you, daddy" or "Good morning, Karen." My dreams used to be my escape. Now they serve as reminders of what I said and did in the Labyrinth. All my most trusted friends lived in that place. Never had I felt more comfortable than being within the walls of the Labyrinth or being surrounded by the strange creatures that inhabited it.

All of that security, gone. It all popped away like the crystal did in the broken Escher room. That's what I live in now; the broken stair room. Everything got torn apart, shattered, and crushed just like that room after I saved my brother. Poor Isabella. Her catch in order to save her brother was to lose her virginity. I guess that losing myself was the catch to save Toby. Who had it worse? Losing one's self or losing her innocence?

Small warm arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. They helped ease the pain better than my own arms."It'll be okay, Sarah, I promise." Toby softly said. "Everything will be alright. You'll see."

"I only wish, Toby. I only wish." I sighed. "I wish we'd finally be happy. We should be glad that our parents are in a better place."

"I know you're not sad about that. You're sad about yourself. It's okay to think of just yourself sometimes. What's wrong?" Toby sat on his knees, still hugging me.

"Oh, Toby. I was so happy in the Labyrinth. Being around something that I always knew existed made me feel as if I could do anything." I looked at my brother with a playful grin. "Even with the big bad Goblin King threatening to turn you into a goblin."

He laughed airily. "Sarah, I don't think he was going to turn me into a goblin if you had lost."

"What are you talking about? He told me before I started my run that he'd turn you into one of them."

"No. Didn't he say and I quote, 'Or your baby brother will become one of us, forever?'"

I turned suspicious then. "What are you getting at?"

"I think he was going to turn me fae, not goblin because he used the term 'us' and not 'them.'" He beamed at me. "I thank the English classes for teaching me to pay attention to one's words."

"You twerp." I laughed and tickled him. He fell on the ground trying to get away from my tickling hands.

"Okay, Sarah!" He yelled breathlessly, still laughing a bit. "Uncle! I give!"

"Good!" I stopped and knew that I felt better than I had a few minutes ago.

"Sarah, can I sleep with you tonight. I finished my homework and took a bath." He gave me the puppy eyes and pouting lip.

"Okay, Tobes, for tonight. Let me change first. You get snuggled up, okay?"

"Okay." He popped up immediately and dove into the sheets. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my nightclothes. Silly Toby was peeping up from the covers with bright blue eyes as I closed the bathroom door so I could change in peace. He probably wanted to sleep with me because he knew that I didn't feel happy. He always tried to cheer me up as I try to keep him from going into the dark where I am. People who don't understand make up what they wish about being enveloped in the dark, but it's nothing like what they think.

I just smile in pity upon those kind of people and try to continue with my life. The dark, I can say, is not pleasant or endearingly cold. It's just nothing, a vacuum, an emotionless pit, and because of the lack of emotion there, it causes the depression.

I shook my head out of the ditch and fixed my nightshirt. I opened the door, and crawled into bed. Next to me was the already sleeping form of my brother. I grinned and kissed his forehead. He smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to me. I hugged him, hoping that he would never disappear from my arms in the middle of the night. He was all that I had now and I couldn't bear to lose him as well.

"Goodnight, Toby." I said sweetly before closing my eyes and letting the call of sleep overcome my body.


	7. Back Again

I was asleep. I knew I was because I was flying and I only do that in my most weirdest of dreams, but I couldn't see anything. Usually I'm somewhere in the Labyrinth in my nightly visions. Now, I could only hear what was going on around me. Mumbled voices talking to each other. Then I felt strange as if I were being held up by odd straps. So I wasn't soaring at all, I'm just being suspended above the ground and for some reason that made me feel better. I tried to focus my thoughts on the warped voices.

"We could always... or have... do it" A high squeaky voice said.

"No. It's better if..., do you understand or shall I have to..." A much deeper voice spoke.

"Please... anything but the... We'll do as you ask." The squeaky voice pleaded.

"Good. Now let's... before they..." The second voice said.

Then, I really felt as if I were flying and getting breathless at the same time. The air around me compressed and shifted. I was unable to catch a breath to save my life, then I_ could_ breathe. I realized that I couldn't see anything was because my eyes were closed. I opened them slightly and saw before me the Labyrinth in all it's glory. I smiled, glad to see that this dream started off peaceful. I moved myself to see what was holding me up. First, I saw white fabric, soft and bright. The wind picked up and revealed a slit in the fabric. Behind the cloth was flesh and an odd crescent shaped medallion. Then, I saw a strong and pale neck connected to a proud head surrounded in a wild white golden mane. The wind played with the hair, twisting it around itself and in the owner's face. Finally, I saw the beautiful pale face of the man holding me. His only color was his full lips and sparkling blue eyes. He glanced down at me and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Sarah." He said softly. "Welcome back."

"Hmm," I knew that by morning I would wake up. This was my only peace when I started losing myself. "It's good to be back. It always is." I still felt tired, so I snuggled against the warm chest, closing my eyes. "Too bad I'll wake up soon and start another day in the real world."

A slight laugh rumbled within the ribs of the owner. "This _is_ the real world, Sarah."

"Of course, Jareth." I said sleepily. "Just don't hurt me tonight. I'd rather wake up than have you hurt me again."

Silence was heard until he spoke once more before I slept again. "I won't ever hurt you, Sarah."

`'`'`

I wrapped myself up with the bedsheets, keeping as much of it's warmth around my body. I was glad that I was on vacation because I didn't feel like getting up right now. I could sleep until noon if I could, but Toby had to go to school. I felt the bundle of boy next to me with my eyes closed.

"Toby, wake up. It's time for school. Go get your things ready and I'll make you some breakfast." I turned back in bed to catch some more winks of sleep as I felt the bed move under me. Some groans came from Toby.

"Okay, Sarah." He said sleepily as he moved the bed some more as he got out of the bed. "Yikes!"

I bolted awake, looking for him. He was standing still as if he were suddenly frozen. "What happened, Toby?"

"The floor was cold." He answered.

"What?" I blinked away the haze over my eyes and saw that we were in somewhere new. The bed I was still in was larger than my own bed and covered in earth toned sheets, with soft greens and liquid brown threaded in a delicate pattern.

I studied the room around us. There were five tan stone walls, each one a different size than the next. One had two mighty wooden doors decorated with curled metal and jewels. At the wall next to me was a vanity that one would see in fairy-tale movies. It was strange, beautiful, and looked like it was still growing, with hundreds of colorful flower buds covering it and the matching chair. At the foot of the bed was a bed chest that was the same as the vanity.

Toby had gone to one of the two glassless windows on another wall of the room. He stood next to a shiny white table and two matching chairs. Across from the table at the last wall were two doors, both the same in size and decor. The carefully thought of carvings were that of leaning trees and open flowers. Curious, I slipped out of bed and walked up to the doors, despite the cold stone floor shocking my feet. Toby stood right behind me, watching what I was doing.

"Open it up, Sarah!" He chirruped. I glanced alarmingly toward him. "Sorry."

I put my hand on the jeweled knob and opened door number one. On the other side was completely futuristic bathroom. Everything looked as if it were made of solid steel or just really chromed especially with the morning sun tinting the room with bright light. It was also a really nice large size. I closed the door and went to door number two. This room had no window and was pitch black. I took a hesitant step and light flooded in from somewhere as if by magic.

_Oh, sure, Sarah. It's a no-brainer. You know where you are, so of course it's magic!_ I cursed myself for being so stubborn, even to myself. I looked at the walk-in closet covered wall to wall with clothes. I turned to my brother.

"Okay, Tobes. It seems that we're back in the Labyrinth. I don't know why we're here..."

"Well, you did make a wish last night, Sar." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I froze and looked straight ahead into the beyond. "I did?"

"Yup and now your wish is going to come true! I'm glad to be back!" He hopped around like a little nut. He started spinning in circles until he suddenly stopped, staring at the slight frown upon my face. "Aren't you glad, Sarah?"

I spoke quietly. "I don't know, Toby. I just don't know."

Now that I was back, the Goblin King could extract his revenge on me for besting him. If only I had slept with my violin in my hands. I could have used it to create an income as soon as I found a way out of the Goblin Realm. My violin... I wouldn't be able to work with it anymore unless, by pure chance, I could find one here in the Underground.

I sighed and peeked back at the closet. "Alright, Tobes, lets get out of our nighties and get into some clothes from here. Hopefully there's some clothes that'll fit you."

Toby hopped past me and into the closet already searching for an outfit. I followed, but not as enthusiastic as he was. I found a nice dress with a empress neckline and three-quartered sleeves. The utmost part of the dress was white that faded into a light gray near the waist which faded into a dark gray in the skirt. I draped it over my arm and began my quest for shoes to match.

Right underneath all the clothes was a gridded box. In each space were different shoes that seemed to match the clothes hanging above them. I picked up the stone gray slippers and walked out, leaving Toby on his little adventure. I slipped into the bathroom and got dressed there. I was surprised to find that the dress and shoes fit me perfectly. In a trance-like state, I walked out of the bathroom and sat at the vanity, to see what else I could find.

Across the top was a simple natural toned foundation, light blush, and bight yet appealing lipstick. I made quick work of the make-up and continued looking around. One drawer had brilliant eye make-up and another held dazzling jewelry, organized better than any human woman could achieve. I picked out a little necklace that had a humble pearl, glowing with the morning light.

"Hey, Sar, how do I look?" Toby exclaimed from behind me. I turned and saw what I thought was a mini Goblin King at first. Toby had on faded black boots and modest shirt and pants.

"You look very nice, Toby." I said trying to keep my composure yet again. Even Toby's already wild hair was close to looking like the Goblin King's. I finally realized that he did _look_ a lot like the deity of goblins, which scared me beyond reason.

"Sarah? You look amazing! You kind of look like your mom when she was all dressed up for that one play were she was a queen."

"Aw. Thank you, Tobes." My stomach roared at me and I heard Toby's rumble about, too. "Well, I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Are you kidding?" Toby stared at me. "I'm always hungry. At least that's you always tell me." I practically leaped out of my seat and tickle attacked him again. He smiled so boyishly that I had to. The hard part was to not tear the dress or get our outfits messy. Amidst out laughter, I heard someone clear his throat behind me. I stopped everything that I was doing, including breathing, and stood up carefully still facing away from the guest. Toby crawled away from my grasp and looked directly behind me.

"Hi!" Toby said, putting on his cute and adorable face.

"Good morning. I see that you two have already gotten yourselves ready for today. I would be honored to lead you to our breakfast, if you don't mind." _He_ spoke as if we were visiting friends that he hadn't seen in a while.

I was about to answer, but Toby beat me to it. "We don't mind at all. Right, Sarah?" I just nodded my head in the slightest, afraid to move around _him._

"Alright. If you don't mind, I'd like you to follow me and stay close, otherwise you'd end up lost within the halls of my castle." The Goblin King said.

"Okey-dokey! Come on, Sar!" Toby ran out of my line of sight, so I had no choice but to turn, look, and follow. Well, I turned, saw the back of Toby and the Goblin King's heads going toward the open doors, and I followed helplessly.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

As we strolled down the halls, I watched Toby basically run circles around the king, asking him questions and telling him about things he likes Aboveground. When Toby got to the part of his life story where I had told him about the Underground and what I did, I looked down at my feet. Soon, Toby ran out of things to say for now, but I still didn't look up, which was my mistake.

"You seem to be troubled by something. May I ask what it is?" The Goblin King matched my pace as he talked to me.

I lifted my head a bit. "Nothing that concerns you." I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything I'd regret.

"Oh really, nothing? Tra la la?" He said softly.

I giggled to my demise. "I only want to keep my brother and I safe during our short stay."

"I can assure you that you'll be safe, but you still haven't answered my question truthfully."

I sighed. I didn't want to give him more reasons to hate me, yet... "I'll not tell you, _sir_. I'd _rather_ not tell you." He stepped in front of me, blocking my way and forcing me on the edge of my sanity. I was crazy enough with him just being in my dreams, but now that I'm actually with him, I could easily belong in the insane asylum.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

I decided to look up. _Oh, the horror! Why? Why does he have to look so perfect?_ "I. Will. Not. Tell. You."

"Fine, but at least answer me this; why did your mood suddenly change when you heard me?" His mismatched eyes were forever searching into mine.

"I... I... don't..." I stumbled over my words. I didn't want to admit it, but even after I told him that he had no power over me, well, that's just it. He had power over me, but I feared that if I told him, he'd get rid of me faster.

Thankfully, Toby saved me from answering. "Goblin King, is this it?"

The king turned, releasing me from his eye's hold, and looked at Toby and what he was asking about. "This is it, Toby. The entryway to the main dining hall of my castle. Go on, go take a look."

Toby sprinted to the large heavy looking doors and tried to open them by pulling. I could see his little arms working to their extent. He growled and decided to push. Lo and behold, the doors opened with ease. Silly Toby was blushing with embarrassment.

"Well, gosh darn it. I feel _so_ smart... not!" He said, kicking at the dust in the air. Then he looked through the opened doors and nearly dropped his jaw. Curious, I looked, too and nearly_ fainted_. The room alone was larger than the square footage of our house. Spanning along a whole wall were seven large glassless windows looking out unto the Labyrinth and the land beyond. In one corner were empty chairs and music stands. It was a place for a small group of people could play while others ate. On the other side of the dining room was a great unlit fireplace. Next to that was a door. Where it led to could only be my guess.

The king led us to where we were going to sit at the grand table at least fifty yards long. Of course, the king would sit at the head of the table, but I didn't like where I had to sit; on his left side with Toby across from me. Toby was as happy as a spider with more flies stuck in his web than he could eat in one day and the king was just glancing between the two of us as if he were waiting for something.

"Now that we're here, I would like to know what you want to have for breakfast." He asked.

"Oh! Oh! I want scrambled eggs and french toast with powered sugar on it. Yeah." Toby smiled dreamily. "Oh, with some sausages, too!" Toby started to laugh like he just said a joke.

"Alright and you, Sarah?"

I was caught once again by the king's eyes. "I'll.. have some... " I was nervous about eating food from here. For all I know it could be drugged.

"You know, Sarah," The Goblin King started speaking, "That peach was to show you an example of your dreams, so it was just a once time thing. You must eat if you're going to stay here. Magic takes up quite a bit of energy, even when you don't perform it." If I thought it was possible, I could have sworn that he knew what I was thinking about.

"Okay." I said absentmindedly. "I'll just have some oatmeal and toast, if it's fine by you."

"But of course, my dear." He nodded to three figures I didn't notice standing near a door at the far end of the dining hall.

_Maybe it leads to the kitchens._ I thought, trying to keep myself together.

"Now that we're settled," the king started, "I'll tell you what you need to know. One, the Labyrinth will obey you two, so don't be afraid to wander around. It'll clear the true path to any area that you have in mind. Two, the castle won't for you, Sarah. It's still a little hurt after it's most important room was broken, even though I warned it that that would have happened sooner or later. I believe that if you care for the castle it won't try to lead you to your certain doom." He smirked a little.

"Wait," Toby squeaked. "The castle has feelings?" The Goblin King nodded. "I _knew_ I could hear someone talking to me in my sleep! I knew it wasn't you, because it didn't sound like you. Wow!" Toby caught the smell of the arriving food.

The three figures cam back in carrying cream coloured plates were goblin-like, but not like those that chased after me in the Goblin City. These were about the size of Toby and very willowy. Their skin looked slightly golden as it shimmered in the morning light as it showed through small holes of their pure white tunics and pants or dress. All of them wore a sheer veil that covered their face, but I could still see that their faces weren't grotesque or twisted. They were, in fact, more human-like than I would have thought despite their large eyes.

The two males delivered their burden to the king and Toby. The female came over to me and placed the plate in front of me. I watched her slightly bow and step backwards until she reached the wall behind me. I noticed the other two do the same. Feeling very awkward, I faced the table again. On the plate before me was a small bowl of hot oatmeal with a spiral of brown sugar and oddly shaped toast. I tasted it and found that it was just buttered bread no matter the shape.

I enjoyed my food, occasionally watching Toby put some powered sugar on the tip of his nose and try to lick it off with his tongue or make a mustache out of it. I looked at what the Goblin King was eating. I almost laughed as I watched the king eat pancakes with his eggs and bacon on top creating a smiling face. Toby saw the food face and leaned over the table to add a sprinkle of powdered sugar for a nose. I couldn't not laugh anymore. The thought of a mighty king eating happy face pancakes had tears rolling down from my eyes.

Toby noticed that I was laughing and chimed in followed by the throaty chuckle of a man. It was when my sides and lungs started hurting that I was able to calm down, though Toby was nearly falling out of his chair. The poor boy had sugar all over his face as if he wanted to become a mime.

"Toby," I started to warn, but it was too late. I saw him disappear from his seat. I stood up quickly, getting my feet caught in the dress. I wobbled a bit though it was enough to tip the scale. I, too, began to fall, but something caught me. I looked at my savior and fear welled up inside of me. I fixed my feet and stood up, putting space between the king and me. Things were just happening to me that'll most definitely end with my head on a stake. I rushed to Toby's side to find that he landed in one of the male goblin's arms or rather, the goblin ran fast as lightning and caught Tobes. The goblin helped Toby stand up and bow.

"You must be careful, Master Williams. Had I not been here, you surly would have knocked your head quite hard on the stone floor."

Toby looked at the goblin talking to him. "Thanks. I really appreciate that, uh... what's your name?"

The goblin bowed. "I am Xtam Bigcurse, young master."

"Okay!" Chirped Toby. "Is there anything to do in a castle like this, Xtam?"

"Of course, master. In fact, here comes the Court Jester." Xtam turned and faced the double doors now open, letting in a goblin in bright fabrics riding atop a creature that looked like the ones that chased me in the Goblin City. Running around the two were little creatures. Probably babies following their mother.

"What ho, Kingy?" The jester called out.

"Welcome, Huri. What brings you here without a summons?" The king asked.

"I, sir, have come to ask if the little master would like to tour the grounds and other former humans."


	8. To Get Ready

I looked at the Goblin King. "Other _former_ humans?"

He looked back at me from across the table. "You were the only non-Labyrinthine being who has completed the task of retrieving your wished away object. The others who had not, lost their so said object to me. Most of which were small children, so I made it my job to find them a family who would be more than glad to receive them. Sometimes, there are no available families, so I let them grow up here and work among the goblins and my grand maze." He sat down in his chair, leaning back and connecting his fingertips in front of his face.

"So there are kids like me here?" Toby was bouncing around again, his blue eyes bright with glee.

"Yes, there are, and I'm thinking that you'll be safe under Huri and his pet's watch when you visit them." He motioned the goblin jester over.

Huri slightly kicked at his odd steed and arrived next to his king. "Yes, lord?"

"See that Master Williams is safe. If there is a single scratch on him, it'll be the Oubliette for one of your precious darlings." The king motioned to the little creatures running around the table's legs.

"You can count on me, kingy. A joker I may be, but I know what is right and wrong whether it be writ or said. With my common sense do I sense the presence of mischief and sentence it away before harm be done."

"Good, now off with you. I have matters to attend to."

"Of course, sire. Come, Master Williams, an adventure is waiting to be found, remembered, and retold by yours truly." The jester waved about his reins, turning the mother creature around and leading the way to the exit.

Toby ran to catch up. "Why does everyone call me master? I don't like it. What is that animal you're riding? What's it's name?"

I could tell that Toby would keep on asking questions before Huri could answer any of them even after they turned around the corner. I felt a little anxious about letting Tobes out of my sight, but I knew that if Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo were trustworthy, then so could others. I sent my love mentally to Toby and saw that Xtam had gone with Toby, leaving the other two goblins, the king, and me. The two goblins were standing shoulder to shoulder by one of the large windows with their hands folded neatly behind their backs. Their white clothes greatly contrasted with the natural dark tone of the stone walls in this room.

"Xkozus." The king called.

The male goblin strolled to the side of his master.

"I need you to tell Sugakx that we need to transfer our guests to more adequate quarters and that the room they stayed in last night needs to be cleaned. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?" The goblin spoke with as much intelligence as Xtam.

"No. Meet me in my studies later this afternoon." He waved away the goblin, who bowed and left.

The Goblin King looked straight at my eyes with nothing revealing what was going on inside his head. No, he had a slight expression, but it was so faint that I couldn't tell.

"Zem Darkfire, come forth." He called, still looking at me. The female graced toward the table, but got no closer to the king than I was.

"Yes, my lord?" Her voice was soft and strong at the time, which surprised me to my limits.

"I want you to take your lady's measurements and bring them to the seamstress as soon as possible. Your lady will need a more suitable wardrobe than she was provided with." He looked distastefully at me. I was hoping it was just the dress that he didn't like, but one could only hope.

"Of course, sir. Anything else?" Her gray eyes shone through the thin veil.

He just sat there with his head rested on the back of his seat. "Actually, yes. Have your lady ready for me after you receive the first dress today. I'll meet both of you at Mirror's Keep." His eyes never changed.

"Yes, sir." Zem curtsied and turned to me. "We must fly, milady, if we are to tend to you." She started walking, giving the king a wide berth. I followed but only until I was close to him.

"I have something to ask of you."

"Ask me when we meet. I have something that cannot be ignored." He closed his eyes, leaving it like that.

I huffed a bit and rushed to Zem's side. _What a great king._ I sighed as we turned the corner. _What should it matter to me anyway? I just wanted to ask him if he is mad about my winning. If I'm positive that he is, I could be able to find time to say my goodbyes and farewells to those I wanted to that way, when I do die, I'd be ready for it. _As we walked I watched Zem glide over the floor. It was as if she wasn't even touching the ground. Her dress flowed behind her with gentle water tides.

"Zem?"

"Yes, milady?" She never faltered.

"I was wondering what you are. You don't seem like the other goblins that I first saw."

"Well, milady, I am a special breed, including the rest of my family and friends here among the castle." She kept on walking as if she wasn't talking to me at all. "I am what you might call an Orc, but no thanks to most of my breed that name is given to the ones that act like barbarians. Those like my family and I call ourselves the Tegs. We're different from the other goblins because of our ancestors."

"What were your ancestors?" I asked, amazed by this new bit of information that I never knew about.

"They were of elvish blood who mated with the most beautiful goblins, men and women alike. Us Tegs can retain data and information like a dry rag soaking up water and keep it as well as manners and etiquette. That's why my family and friends live to serve unlike the clumsy goblins that you saw during your run. Here we are."

I looked at the doors before us with appalled eyes. This set of doors looked as if it were made completely out of weaves and threads, though when Zem pushed on one of the doors I heard the soft groan of metal grinding on metal. I followed Zem inside the room, getting a quick feel of the door. It was cold as metal, but had a magical shock to it.

I rubbed my fingers together to regain feeling in them as I examined a whole new room. Tables everywhere. Each covered in all kinds of untouched fabrics, patterns, ripped gowns, many spools of colorful thread, and other such utensils. There were so many different colors and designs within the fabrics that I started to feel lightheaded. I closed my eyes and instantly felt better, at least until I heard the mistress of this room.

"'ow many times do I 'ave ta tell ya odd creatures tha' I don't want ta be disturbed while workin'?" A woman screeched from somewhere in the room. I opened my eyes by a hair and saw that among one of the many piles of fabrics was a little girl looking straight at Zem. Zem just looked calmly at the girl.

"I'm here to add to your never ending work, Nadest. By orders of the king you must produce a wardrobe fit for my lady and one dress has to be finished before nightfall."

"Oh." The girl stood up letting the project she was working on fall helplessly to the ground. "So, she's finally come back ta th' wondrous Labyrinth. Welcome, milady. If I am ta suit ya up a gown for tonight, I'll 'ave ta take your measurements." She held out a small hand toward me. "Come come come. The king may stop time, but not I."

I walked around the bright piles with slitted eyes and grasped Nadest's hand. She then told me to hold still while she took thick twine and recorded my sizes on a bit of parchment paper. The girl mumbled to herself after she replaced the string and sifted around the tall mounds of unmade clothes. Then she completely dug herself into a mound, searching for something within the belly of the mountain. Occasionally, the pile seemed like it was breathing as the girl moved around and some folded fabrics would tumble down from the top.

Finally, Nadest squirmed out with a large bit of maroon colored fabric in one hand and a burnt-sienna in the other. Sticking out of her mouth was a lengthy bit of black lace and though it was wrapped a couple times around herself, it sunk to her feet threatening to trip her, but she managed to reach her cleanest table to set the stuff down. She looked up at me and the fabrics and back to me, smiling.

"This'll do. I'll send someone with 'he new dress in 'he lady's chambers when I'm finished. Now off with ya. I have a load of work ta do."

"Thank you, Nadest. I'll see you around." Zem said, bowing slightly and turned to leave as Nadest scoffed.

"Around, right." She began her work on my new gown.

"Come, milady, I must have you ready when the dress comes." I nodded my head and followed wondering what kind of place the Goblin King was running having only one person fix and make so many clothes. Poor girl. Zem interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't worry about the seamstress, milady. She can do her work well and fast. She's had a few centuries of experience to know that her magic will bend for her. I've known Nadest for over a thousand years and I've come to know what her good mood is for her and a bad. Today was a rare good mood despite the labor."

I thought about what Zem just told me. "So the girl in there is in fact not a little girl, but a little woman?"

"Of course. Things are not what they seem in this place" Zem answered, turning a corner.

I laughed to myself._ You'd think I'd know that by now._ I kept following the swift Teg until she stopped in front of finer doors than I saw in the bedroom I woke up in not too long ago. The metal hinges seemed to slither about the door, sliding with the grain of the wood, and hissing at us coming up to the door. The Teg looked at the live metal.

"Now, now, you! This is your lady! Are you going to treat her like that? I understand that you're still sore at her breaking your heart room, but she meant well. Now let us pass without a fuss or so help me, I will rust you guys without a second thought!"

The metal hissed once more and opened the doors. Zem walked in, but as I strolled near, the hissing started again. I zoomed past and made it in the room before the doors slammed shut behind me. I took a second longer taking in the appearance of the doors before I turned my attention to the room before me. I had to blink a few times before I could believe what I saw.

There was a whole living room set in this room. Each piece of furniture made of brown leather and placed strategically around a dark cherry wood coffee table and a large white fur-like rug. Built in front of them was a mighty fireplace made of black steel and detailed with gold trimmings, etching out lovely scenes of history. One whole wall of the room was a vast bookshelf, waiting for it's scrolls and ink filled pages to be read and used. Zem had graced over to one door next to the bookshelf, but I noticed another door at the other side of the room. I walked to that one, wondering where it lead.

"Milady, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zem warned.

I turned to her. "Why?"

She was at a loss for words, which I took for an advantage and slipped my hand to the doorknob and turned. No matter had hard I tried, the door wouldn't open as if it was locked. I turned to Zem with question in my eyes. She just shrugged."I guess I'll have to see why it's like that soon. No matter. Let's ready you for the king." Zem gently took my hand and lead me to the other door.

Beyond this door was a large bed gowned in cream sheets and an earth brown comforter. On either side were nightstands of growing stumps and climbing vines. A grand, yet quiet chest laid at the foot of the bed, decorated with silver and shining a bit with the rising sun peeping in from the only window and it's light cream curtains. There was another vanity made of the same material of the chest sitting next to another door were Zem stood waiting.

I stepped up to her and grinned. "This is my room?" It wasn't really a question, but I felt like it need to be answer so as I didn't feel as if I were dreaming.

She nodded her lovely head and turned to the side. "Milady, this is your powder room where you'll need to freshen up. Shall I help you work out the basics of some of the things in there since you are new to this world?"

"Um... I don't know." I opened the door in front of me and took a look at the bathroom. I noticed that it was just like the first bathroom I saw except possibly larger by a few square feet, a spa tub, and a weird wall jutting out at the end of the room. I walked over to the wall and saw a shower, though it resembled something more of an ornate fountain than anything else with the water running gently from the ceiling to the floor like a miniature waterfall. I looked at the tub and noticed that there were no handles.

"Milady, do you want help?" Zem asked from the door frame.

"I think I do, if you don't mind." I looked sheepishly at her.

"I don't mind at all, milady. It is my duty after all to serve you." She strolled into the room and stood next to me at the tub, facing it. "Now watch so you can do this in the future." She cupped her hand in front of her face as if she had water in it and blew into her palm. As she blew, water trickled from the sides of the tub and began filling it up. Even as she stopped it kept going. She glanced at me with a grin, turned back, and waited. When the tub was at a sufficient level she pinched her first finger and her thumb together, curling her other fingers away from the pinched ones. She blew into the hole her finger and thumb made and the water stopped immediately.

Magic could never cease to amaze me. I watched at the Teg wander to a small cabinet and pull out a light pink bottle among other vials and poured a little bit in to the water. The first thing I saw was that the water changed from being clear to a slight shade of pink within seconds. The second was the intoxicating scent that came from the water. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what the smell was, but I knew that the liquid in the vial was flower based. _Probably Labyrinthine flowers,_ I thought as Zem replaced the bottle and stood at the cabinet. I couldn't tell what she was doing now. I opened my mouth to ask but she spoke before I could.

"Would my lady like for me to wash her hair for her this time? I know a fantastic technique to rehydrate and strengthen weak hair."

I thought about that for a second. I would like to see what I could use for my hair later when I need to bathe myself. "If you could, Zem, that'd be nice."

"Of course, milady." She bowed her veiled head and continued to stand there. Waiting for me to get in the bath most likely. I took my shoes off and placed them next the to wall hiding the waterfall shower and began to slip out of the gray dress. I put the dress on top of the shoes and finally got to my undergarments. I slid into the water and felt my stiff muscles relax and tingle in the warm water. Sighing, I dunked the rest of my body underwater and enjoyed the feeling of goosebumps rising up all over my skin. I resurfaced and saw Zem bend to set a bottle next to two others by her.

"Are you ready, Lady Williams?" I nodded. "Okay, milady. If you could sit up a little more so I could reach all of your hair?"

I did so and felt her slender hands gather up my dripping hair on top of my head. Then I felt a slight cold sliding through my hair and her hands started to work with my human hair. Her hands skilled about my head, massaging it to where I though that a headache would never bother me again. A lock of hair fell out of her hands and landed next to my nose. I inhaled and hinted a slight aroma of honey in the shampoo. Zem gathered the escaped lock back with it's sisters and continued to work in the soap.

After that she told me to lean my head into the water so she could rinse the soap off. When that was gone she gathered up my hair again and put in a different soap the smelled a bit like peach. When that soap was massaged into my scalp, Zem told me to not rinse out my hair as I could bathe my own body while she left the room. I used the vial she gave me to cleanse my light skin, turning the faint pink water into an odd transparent emerald. I had just washed off the body wash when Zem entered and told me that I could wash my hair now.

"But do it under the waterfall so the soap can touch your skin as it falls from your hair. It'll help give your skin a silky feel." She informed. "Here's a towel for you. When you're done, milady, come into the bedroom. There's something waiting for you." She smiled and left again.

Wondering what waiting for me on the other side of the door, I stepped out of the tub and stepped into the falling water. This water a slightly cooler, but it was still pleasant to be in. As I ran my hands through my hair with closed eyes I imagined my dream Jareth running his hands through my hair and holding me close to him with love in every move he made. My imagination got the best of me as I was also imagining his hands roam down my neck and idle down my arms, taking my hands in his.

_I love you, Sarah. I always will._ My dream Jareth whispered.

_I know. I love you, too, Jareth._ I thought back. I opened my eyes and found that the soap was gone now. I wrung out my hair and wrapped the towel around my slight form, drying off as much as I could without turning my skin red with effort. When I was content I walked to the door and paused, taking a breath, hoping that there was nothing deadly on the other side of this door. Bundling up my fear, I opened the door and found Zem standing next to the bathroom door, smiling.

"Hi." I said.

"Look, milady. The dress arrived. I gathered some others things that'll match the colors and style of it. Come, time's a-wasting." She hopped to the bed where the gown waited with me behind her. The dress had the maroon fabric that was meant to cover my bust and hips. The rest of the dress was made out of the burnt sienna fabric and hemmed with the black lace. The accessories Zem gathered were soft gloves made of the same maroon material and some copper jewelry, including a copper circlet. I touched the fabrics and found that it was beyond a human's idea for soft.

"Lady Williams, we must get you clothed for time is running a bit fast right now." Zem said as she took the dress and helped me into it, fixing up some details. Then, she sat me down at the vanity and fixed my hair to where it was loosely gathered on the top of my head, letting some tendrils flow about my face and neck. Zem placed the copper jewelry where they belonged when worn and did my makeup. "Oh, my Lady, look at your stunning beauty. You outshine most any Fae, including our dear king."

I indeed looked at the vanity's mirror and didn't recognize myself for a moment. The woman I saw staring at me had light emanating from her skin and soul exciting her green eyes. I turned around to see if there was anyone else in the room besides Zem and me, but there was no other being in my room, so the person in the mirror was absolutely me.

_I never thought I was this pretty._ I thought.

_You should know by now that you're more than simply pretty, love. You're beyond beauty's compare._ The light voice told me.

"My Lady, we must go, now. The king may wait but he can't wait forever." Zem said solemnly.


	9. Meeting Alone Again

I paused at the end of the hall, seeing that it ended with a single opening leading to somewhere within the castle. Zem continued walking until she noticed that I'd stopped. She faced me with understanding showing from her veiled eyes.

"My Lady, you must proceed through there to meet the king as he has wished. I cannot go past the entry presently, but if you shall need me just say my name." She held a slender hand out toward the opening as I started walking again. I passed her, glancing down at the nice face of the Teg, and smiled before stepping past the threshold.

The narrow tan walls twisted and bent around me, while the faint sconces lighting my way threatened to blink out if I took too harsh a breath. A rumble sounded from the walls like it was growling at me. I sped up, not wanting to see what would happen if I were too stay in the hall for too long. When I quickened my pace, the lights began to dim even more. Finally, I stumbled around a corner and saw the exit, but by then the dying fires went out one by one, following the hall to the exit. I hurried, not wanting to get caught in the dark. I knew I was getting closer to the end, but it still seemed so far away. With every step I took, the hall grew another foot, distancing me farther and father away from my goal. I was practically running when a rush of cool air caressed my face. I looked behind me to see that the hall was pitch black and heard a mocking rumble come from it. It was laughing at me.

With anger set in my heart, I faced forward to try to forget about the teasing hallway and forget I did. Before me was a room bright with reflected light. Each wall was made of mirrored glass and a few sections were covered by beautiful curtains. I walked over to the closest one to me and felt it between my fingers. It was a silky black material, but if I turned it in a certain way in the light, another color showed through as if the curtain was fabricated oil. I let go of the curtain and ran my hand along the mirror-wall. The reflection of me was even more breathtaking in this sweet light, though there was something wrong with the image. Ripples ran through the glass starting where my hand touched it. As the water-like ripples waved through the image changed.

Now before me was a living scene of the edge of a dark forest leading to the beach of a lovely body of water. Playing on the warm sand were strange creatures with ornate scales on their tails and other parts of their bodies. Laughter came from one of the many females as a male had flopped up behind her and kissed her neck. The woman had turned to the male, smiling and kissed him on his lips, lifting her orange tail in happiness. The male responded by kissing back with all his might. The rest of the group, I noticed, was looking in my direction, though I wasn't sure if they were looking _at_ me or something else.

"Good morrow, lady. Would you like to join us, merpeople?" A male with a sea blue tail asked. "The day is so nice and pleasant for a lady as lovely as you." He ran his blue scaled hand through his lengthy foam green hair.

"Yes, lady!" A pink scaled woman chimed. "Come with us. I'm sure we could find a way for you to play in our games." I watched at all the different half-fish half-human creatures on the other side of the glass. I had actually wanted to take up their offer, but I didn't think that I could walk through glass. I looked at the ones calling for me. "Just step through, lady. It's a magical transportation device that could take you anywhere you can think of." The pink woman said, answering my question. I thought about their offer for a bit long and decided to go through, when a hand slipped around my waist and a light voice began speaking.

"I'm afraid that she'll have to visit some other time, dear People of the Waters. She's quite busy with me, but I'll see to it that she'll indeed stop by." The Goblin King said. _Kill joy._ I thought.

"Of course, Goblin King. Good luck with him, Lady Williams. You'll need it." The orange woman said.

The king smirked. "Thank you, Queen Portia. Until next time." He slightly bowed as she returned the motion before the image phased away, showing me again with a new form next to me.

I stared at the reflection of the king, though I stayed away from his eyes. I noticed that he had on what my dreams would have him in: a poet's tunic tucked into fitted breeches, his riding boots, fitted gloves, and his glorious medallion. I suddenly became very aware of the hand wrapped around my waist after seeing it look so relaxed there in the mirror's reflection. I stepped away, slipping out of his hold.

"Good afternoon, Goblin King." I said without emotion.

"I'd say good afternoon to you as well, though it has been anything but good today." He answered.

_Crap. He's mad that I'm here._ "I'm sorry."

"Now why would you be sorry?"

"I... don't want to answer that if it's all the same, Goblin King." I saw his feet shuffle a bit.

"I see. Sarah," he started with question in his light voice, "...would you do me two favors?"

I thought about that. _Might as well. I'm going to die soon anyway._ "Yes?"

"I want you to look at least look at me. You've been trying to avoid visual contact with me and I grow tired of looking at the top of your head. It's lovely, but I'd rather see your face."

_Yeah,_ I thought,_ so you can see my grimaced face when you decide to kill me._

"And call me by my name. All my other subjects use my title or something like it and the last thing I want to hear is it used by your lips."

I looked up, bewildered that he'd actually want me to talk to him as if he were an equal to me. "I... I'll do my best to please you... Jareth." Feeling his name roll of my tongue sent pleasurable shivers down my spine.

"Thank you, Sarah. Now I called you here because you have some questions, yes?"

I nodded. "I need to ask you about Toby's and my stay here. How is it going to effect Aboveground with us not there?"

"Time here goes by differently. Should you want to go back after, let's say, staying a six days, only six hours have passed. Also, you don't age here, so no human would notice that you'd ever left. Unless a child here wants to grow, then they can naturally age to a certain physical age."

I absorbed that in and asked another question. "Because of my wish, how long are we going to stay here?"

Jareth looked into my eyes before turning away, facing a mirror. His reflected eyes suddenly looked so sad. "I cannot determine that. You wish was along the lines of personal needs. Who knows how long that could take before both of you are finally happy. It'll depend on you and your brother."

_How could I be happy with the emanate threat that I could get killed?_ I stared at the reflection of the king. "Sir... I mean Jareth, are..." I bit my lip, wondering how to word my question. "Are you... angered by anything?"

His mirrored eyes bore into mine. "I am, but I don't think you'd understand. This anger I feel is beyond what I can bare, but I must keep it in otherwise those close to me could perish."

"What's causing your anger?" I had a feeling that I was a part of his problems.

"A single damned person is, Sarah. It's amazing how much she can threaten me so. Even the faint thought about her causes my mind to be succumbed to chaos. She's bothered me before, but now she's done the worst possible way to take what I can't give." He looked at me the whole time he spoke. I could see flames in his eyes and the twitch of anger in his lips.

"I'm sorry, Jareth." I started to tremble. He's talking about me, I knew it, but what could I do to get away so he won't be inclined to destroy me.

He stepped up toward me, invading my personal space, but I didn't move as my vision strayed at his mismatched eyes. "Now what are you sorry for, Sarah?"

I croaked. "For being such... such a bother to you. I've done nothing but... take from you and never give back."

A grin played on his lips. "That is true," he spoke softly, "but I'll find a way for you to return what you have taken."

_Yeah. The price? My life._

"For now, though," he continued, "I'll just keep you and your darling brother company."

"What company could we be to you?"

"Plenty." I felt his hand brush along my bare shoulders.

I took a sudden intake of breath and held it. _What is he doing? Does he plan to _use_ me before taking my life?_ I looked at his eyes, covered over with a wall blocking an emotion. _No! I'm not going to let this happen! I've got to get Toby and myself out of here! _I stepped away, glaring at Jareth, and bolted as best as I could in a dress down the dark hall. I followed the walls and found the entrance. With new vigor, I sped past the frame and Zem, who looked temporarily dazed, but she easily caught up with me.

"My lady, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Zem said as if she were simply walking.

"Away, Zem. I never meant to come back here. For years, I knew that Jareth was sore about me defeating him and his Labyrinth. He'll kill me, Zem, and possibly Toby as well. I need to get away from here."

"But my lady, you can't. You're tied to the Underground by your wish. You have no choice but to stay here."

"No? There are other places in the Underground I can go to as long as it's not here." I stopped moving. "I need your help to escape, Zem."

"But Lady Williams..."

"Please, Zem." I begged.

"I..."

"Please! I order you as your master to help my brother and I escape."

Zem looked defeated then and hung her head. "Yes, lady. Come, we'll get some things you'll need outside the Labyrinth walls."

...

I looked through the glassless window, watching an owl fly away from the castle, waiting for Toby to finish packing his things. Dusk was coming. The time for us to leave was nigh. Zem had just come back from gathering up some food to take with us on our trip.

"Are we really leaving?" I heard Toby ask softly.

"Yes, Master Williams. It is your sister's choice and reasons." Zem said just as softly.

"But I like it here. I was happy playing with my new friends and meeting new creatures and learning things my teachers back at school made boring." Toby quietly whined.

"I understand, Master Williams, but your sister needs time to realize what will make her happy. That is the reason you're here. If both of you can't find what you're looking for, you'd be stuck here forever and change into a fae."

"I want to get stuck here then! I like it here. It's not fair."

I turned, tired of hearing them talk behind me. "It's never fair, Toby! It's not fair that mom and dad died. It's not fair that you have _be_ here. It's not fair that I might die if I stay here for too long. It's not fair that I completed the Labyrinth!" I was shaking uncontrollably. I watched the little boy in front of me stand still, staring at me with awe. Zem made the first move and sat me down on my bed then sat Toby in a chair across from me. I could see a single tear slip from Toby's eye when he looked down at his feet.

"I know it's not fair, Sarah. I didn't mean to anger you. I understand that if we have to leave, then we'll leave." He sniffled a bit. My heart broke into pieces. I had just yelled at my brother for the first time in years. I fell to my knees and embraced him tightly, murmuring my apologies and promises to never do yell again. He hugged me back, crying softly. I never ever want to hurt him like that _again_. He's the only thing I lived for. If I lost him, I'd lose myself.

"Milady and master?" Zem spoke. "Now is the time to leave."

I turned around on my knees to look at the Teg. "Thank you, Zem. You have been a good friend even though I haven't been."

Her veiled eyes blinked. "A friend? You consider me... a friend? A noble..." She wandered off in her thoughts. "I've always been property to those above me. I've never been a friend to one." She stared at Toby and me, smiling. "If I'm a friend, then I have to say something before you leave." She paused, taking a breath. "You have to know that if you leave, his majesty will be hurt."

I scoffed. "Why should I care? The last time I was here I had gone through dangers untold." I said with acid, remembering the monologue from my once favorite script. "No," I finalized, "I'm not staying here because a fae wants to be pleased." I stood up and looked over at Toby. "I just don't want us to get hurt and the Goblin King doesn't have my trust." I sighed. "At least, not yet he doesn't. Anyway, I have my friends waiting outside. They'll take us to the farthest reaches of the Labyrinth Realm. There, I'll make sure that we go our way."

_I hope that we'll be out of the borders by the time Jareth realizes that we're gone._

The Teg looked solemnly at me and shook her head. "But you don't understand. He wants what's best for you."

I gawked at her. "What are you implying, that he actually cares for Toby and me? That everything that happened between us was only a game?" She nodded her head. I only shook mine. "You didn't hear what he told me today. He said that a woman was bothering him and that she has messed with him before. It could be me since I'm here again."

Shock ran through Zem suddenly. "My Lady, he was talking ab..."

"Enough!" I sniped, my eyes wide with how I just acted. Calmly, I started again. "I don't belong here anyway. I have to leave."

Zem lowered her head as if her veil had become a sheet of lead hanging on a wilting flower. "If my lady wishes it, then I must abide." She looked up, her eyes devoid of emotion. "Good morrow, Lady and Master Williams. I hope to see you again." With that she turned and left us in my room.

A hand tugged on my pants. "Sarah, where would we sleep?"

I took Toby's hands in mine. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?"

"Okay, but, Sarah? I don't want to leave."

I sighed. "I know, but..." I looked at Toby's eyes, one pupil seemed smaller than the other or was the other one larger. Fear welled up inside of me. "Let's go, Toby, before anything happens. Hoggle should be here by now." I stood up and gathered the rest of our things, stuffing them in our packs.

Toby still had the boots on, but he traded the nice tunic for something travel worthy, though I still could have sworn that my brother was a mini Jareth. I looked at my own clothes. I had to ask Zem to retrieve me some pants and a decent shirt. Sadly though, my clothes came from the Goblin King's wardrobe. I had to admit that the tights weren't bad at all, but the shirt. Well, I had to tailor it so my own chest wouldn't be revealed.

A knock sounded from the door. The doors hissed as I approached, but instead of backing away, I pet the door, talking softly. "Allow the guest to come in, please?"

The door's hissing subsided and began to open. Before I moved away, one of the metal snakes nuzzled my hand. I backed away to see who was on the other side. A dwarf as tall as a Teg but more rugged looking stood behind a great shaggy dog, slobbering on the stone floors. Atop the dog was a fox-like creature, white hair with age and covered in many battle scars, but energetic with loyalty and conduct. Finally, behind all of them was a large red haired beast with fangs sticking out fearfully from his wide smiling mouth.

"Sawah!" Ludo exclaimed. "Sawah back. Fwiend back."

"Yes, Brother Ludo, the Lady hath returned," Sir Didymus said, "But it is our duty to escort the Lady and her brother away from hither."

"Wow!" Toby jumped from his chair and ran to the dwarf. "Hi! Are you my sister's friends? The ones she told me about?"

"Sarah talked about us?" Hoggle blushed. "Aw, she didn't have to go and do that."

Ludo sauntered up to Toby. "Fwiend?"

"Yes, friend! I'm Toby!"

Ludo grinned. "Toby fwiend." He gave Toby a hug. I started smiling when I couldn't see Toby among the thick red fur, but then remembered the reason why they were here.

"Guys, we have to get out of here before the Goblin King finds out. We must make haste."

"We'll take you, my Lady." Sir Didymus said. "Come, while the halls are empty."

"Why are they empty?" I asked, shrugging to Toby.

"Tonight is the night when you fully completed the Labyrinth, Sarah." Hoggle answered. "The goblins liked having you around that they declared this night a holiday and that rat, Jareth, had to oblige."

"Oh." That was all I could say. No words came up that could have responded to that.

"Yeah, the festival is nice and all the food that the goblins make is pretty good. The main food that they use though is, well, peaches." Hoggle said shyly. "Sliced peaches, stuffed peaches, peach pie, sauteed peaches. It's very interesting to see the different things one can do with that cursed fruit."

"Nice!" Toby chirped hungrily.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Tobes. We have to get going."

Toby hung his head and acted like he was sniffing sadly. "I know." He looked up with such a puppy face that I could have let him go to the festival, but the thing he never knew is that I'm sometimes immune to that look.

I knelt down, making sure that I looked like I was about to say yes and held his chin in my hand. "Aw, wittle Tobes wants to go to the party?" He nodded, still with his lip sticking out. I laughed. "Maybe next time, Tobes." I let go and watched him kick at the dust again. I turned to my friends. "Let's go."


	10. The Searches

The land was vast below the face of the cliff where we stood. The wind picked up and ruffled my hair as well as Toby's. He was whining about not having a brush with him.

"This is where we stop, Sarah. Any further and we'd involve Jareth with trespassing notices." Hoggle informed me.

I turned to face my friends. "Thank you. I couldn't have asked for better friends than you guys. I hope to see you soon."

"So do we, milady." Sir Didymus said softly. "Should you need us again, call."

"Sawah and Toby take care."

"Bye, Ludo!" Toby nuzzled himself in Ludo's arms again.

"Come on, Tobes," I called out after a while. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

We finished our farewells and finally parted. It hurt to only see my dear friends for only a matter of hours and possibly never see them again. After they were out of my line of vision, Toby and I walked down the cliff to where it connected to the vast land. With our packs slung across our shoulders, we moved forward. We first came up to a thriving grassland with blades of grass easily able to hide Toby. There were occasional patches of flowers adding more colors than just living green.

The sun was nearly gone, but thankfully, Zem had packed a lantern and plenty of wicks, oil, and matches. After trekking nearly ten miles, we rested under the light of the full moon, which was glowing bright enough for me to save the lantern tonight. After we caught out breaths, we continued much to Toby's objections. I had to remind him that the Goblin King could turn into an owl, which happened to be a nocturnal bird and could fly farther and faster than walking.

"Sarah." Toby said. "What if we don't find a home like we had at the Goblin Castle?"

I stopped, thinking about that. _Was it home there at all despite my fears? Could I have been too afraid to notice the nice hospitality we had?_ I looked at Toby, waiting for an answer. I knelt down, taking his shoulders in my hands. "Whatever happens, Toby, wherever we are, as long as we have each other, we're home, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Sarah." He hugged me, leaning into me.

"I love you, too, Tobes." I held him tightly, knowing that what I said was only partially true, but I didn't have the heart to tell him the other half of having a good home; a place of belonging. He wouldn't understand that part. That's what I wanted to find elsewhere in the Underground, the sense of belonging. It's what I hoped to find.

"Alright, Toby." I tried to push him off, but his weight on me just came back leaning on me. "Toby?" He had fallen asleep. Sighing, I positioned him in one arm, wrapped my other around his legs and stood up carefully. I looked up to the clear bright sky before continuing our journey across the grass plain. The moonlight favored me apparently, because the plain started glowing with the cool reflected rays of the sun. I gave a silent thanks to the moon goddess, whether she was real or not. The gentle brush of the grass on my arms and legs reminded me a lot of Zem's light touch. My thoughts roamed to her and how she's doing, though I could imagine a lot of things happening.

.*.*.

"Xkozus!"

"Yes, my lord?" He bowed his covered head.

"Where is Zem Darkfire?"

"Do you want me to fetch her, my lord?"

"Yes. She was supposed to come to tell me if the lady and her brother were ready for dinner."

"I'll find her with haste then, sire." He left my library gracefully. I set my book down on my desk and gathered up the papers strewn about it. Once I had everything filed and ready for tomorrow's share of work the simple entrance opened, revealing Sarah's and my personal servants. Xkozus retreated to his usual place in the library while Zem walked straight to my standing form and curtsied.

"Zem."

"Yes, milord? What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me if Lady and Master Williams are ready."

She looked up a little. "Ready for what?"

I fumed. "To dine with me tonight!"

"I can assure you, milord, that they are not presentable at the moment." Her gray eyes quickly glanced into mine.

"When will they be?" I stepped away from my desk and to the balcony leading into the glorious moonlight.

"I cannot say, sire." I heard Zem say.

I grasped my hands behind my back. "Why ever not, might I ask?"

"Because they are not presentable." Zem repeated.

I turned my head until Zem was in my peripheral vision. "As in...?"

The door slammed opened and someone ran in. "Milord!"

I turned with agitation in my motion. "What?"

"They're gone!" The goblin exclaimed.

"Who?" I shouted.

"Lady and Master Williams, sire. I saw the little master leave his room for his sister's and never came back. I checked at the sister's room, but no one was there."

"What?" I turned to Zem. "Where have they gone?"

"I do not know." The Teg calmly told me.

"Your majesty!"

"What now?" I asked quieter this time.

A goblin guard stepped through the open door. "Sire, I saw two figures traveling across the Grassy Sea on my watch. I called out for them but they couldn't hear me. It seemed as if they came from our realm."

My heart skipped a beat. _The goblins can't follow them and I can't leave my castle unprotected under _her_ watch. What can I do?_

"Sire?" The guard brought my attention back.

"Leave." I said quietly. Confused faces looked back at me. "Leave!" I ordered. "All of you!" I conjured a crystal and threatened to throw it. The Tegs graced out after the goblins scrambled to be out of my throwing range. I leaned on one elbow on the balcony railing, looking out unto my Labyrinth and beyond, hoping to see a trail left behind by Sarah. _She shouldn't have left. Not this time. I was careful with what I said and how I said it._ I stared into the face of the moon. _Right?_

The moon glowed more brightly than ever at the moment, giving the land beyond a faint light. Just enough light to help weary travelers. I glanced at my crystal in my other hand. I lifted it to my eye level and was about to tell it to show me Sarah, but I learned that she could sense it when she was being watched after she left my realm. I needed to see if her little adventure was going fine in one of the most dangerous places in the Underground, but I couldn't check on her herself. Then, I heard a faint laugh from below me. The laugh sounded like her brother, though below was a former human boy finishing his job petting the Tickle Lilies. That's when I knew what to do.

"Show me Toby Williams." I ordered softly.

Upon the curved surfaced of the ball was an image of the little boy asleep, though he was still moving. I widened the view and saw that Sarah was holding him and wading through the grass. Her eyes were starting to droop, though occasionally, she'd shake her head and not feel tired for a minute. I knew that I needed to get her back here, but with the complications of battle and trespassing upon me, I myself or my goblins couldn't bring her here.

_What can I do?_ I was staring at the moon again. She frowned upon me, though I don't know why. I repeated my question. A small cloud covered a small section of the light, sending a shadow to rest upon an area in my Labyrinth. I studied the area. It was one of many gardens. I couldn't get why this one though. There was nothing in it but the flowers I'd created to bloom at night and... I looked up at the moon again, thanking her for helping. I looked back at the crystal and panicked. I found her kneeling, with Toby laying next her, and looking up at the moon, crying. I heard what she was saying.

"Why? Why? I was happy enough at home. I wasn't completely happy but that's part of life, right? Then I just _had_ to make that wish and end up in the Goblin King's place again. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't my dreams show me someone other than him? Oh, please? Why did he have to be so loving in my dreams? I love Jareth." My heart did a flip. "But I don't love the real Jareth. The real Jareth wants to kill me."

My heart flopped in my ribcage, pushing down on my lungs and gut. _Why were her dreams being so cruel to her? The past two nights I followed her wish for better dreams, though it had to take me a while. Halfway through the night I had to fight past a thick barrier in her mind and then the rest of the night is spent trying to calm her mind from whatever happened before I could get there._

"Please?" She pleaded to the sky. "Help me find a home for Toby and me. I don't have to be happy as long as Toby is. Please?" Her voice was getting softer and more tired sounding. Then, she fell forward and landed on a patch of grass bending under her head, creating a soft pillow.

I was frightened thinking that she was hurt, but when I heard that her happily sighing, I became relaxed, at least until I heard something through the crystal. Soft notes lifted up into the breeze, creating a circle of protection around the two forms and reassured me that she'd be safe for the night. Her stay so far had already unraveled one of her many gifts. I hoped that her dreams would fare sweet tonight.

_Her dreams are really acting strange and..._ My thoughts trailed off. "Her dreams," I whispered. "Her dreams are the key." I turned to the moon. Her surface glowed happily as if she agreed with what I just came up with, but she reminded me of the little garden. "I understand, milady." I bowed my head and walked back into the castle, glancing once more into the crystal. "Soon, Sarah. So very soon." I popped the crystal and strolled out of my library and into the dark castle before me.

.*.*.

"Sarah." A light voice was talking to me. I wanted to get away from it, but no matter what I did, the voice was there. Then, I felt a finger poke my cheek annoyingly. I opened my eyes and saw Toby, but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze and felt my heart skipped a beat.

A few yards from us was a hump rolling through the green grass like a snake stalking it's prey. As it got closer I saw that it had bluish scales green enough to hide in the tall blades, but shiny enough to know that it wasn't a plant. A rumble shook the very ground beneath my body. The creature snaked closer.

"Sarah?" Toby said hiding behind me. "What are we going to do? That thing eats meat. I saw it kill a strange looking deer earlier." He twisted my tunic in his hands, staring intently at the monster. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, Tobes." I whispered, peeking at him slightly. I turned back and caught a glint. At least... I hoped I did. It was a slight flash as if the morning light was hitting off of something nearby. I looked around, but I couldn't find it again. All I saw was the creature growing ever presently.

Toby hid his face in the small of my back when the creature lifted itself out of the grass. First came mighty night-blue horns, followed by a mane of blue-green slightly sparkling with a magical sheen. Then, the strange blood red pupil-less eyes appeared, seeming to be hungry and impatient. Finally, the long jaws, shut for now, became free from the living blades. I heard a slight hiss as the rest of the creature appeared behind it; the long lean body, the furry scaled tail, and the great wings stretching to it's length. It's eyes never left mine, but I could tell that it's mind was elsewhere, even as it poised to strike.

My heart began speeding up, knowing that this was the end, that this monster would devour us, and spit out our bones for the scavengers of this place. It stretched over ten feet above my head and several feet away, but the distance didn't matter. It would get us even if we tried to run.

A hiss sounded from the creature as it opened it toothy mouth and leaned back a bit. It finally rushed forward. I turned around as quickly as I could and embraced Toby in my arms, hiding our heads in the others body. Then, I heard an odd thump and realized that the serpent struck but didn't hit. I lifted my head and turned to see the monster unconscious at the base a sparkling wall. The sparkles rippled up and around Toby and I as if someone had put a dome over us as we slept. The sparkles, though, were electric and easily woke the creature. It shook it's spade shaped head and stared at me, with a different hunger in it's eyes. I recognized the hunger for comfort that I'd seen many times from my mother before she left and my father and stepmother when they came home from work and...

...and from the Goblin King when I finished the monologue.

"What happened, Sar?"

"Shh!" I let Toby go and walked up to the monster, stopping at the wall of the magical dome. The creature lowered it's head so that it's eyes were level with mine. Then the oddest thing happened. It's eyes changed to a lighter red and a slitted pupil grew. Curious, I stepped through the dome with ease and offered my hand to the monster. It snorted, scaring me, but then it turned it's head so that it's snout pointed to something I failed to see before; a wound in it's chest, oozing dark purple liquid around a wooden thing jammed in. I looked at the creature, it's eyes begging, pleading. I slowly walked forward and rested my hand on the wood thing. It was a broken spear that had probably been stuck for a few hours or maybe a day.

I peeked at the creature as I tested some tugs. It's head was facing toward the distance, but a frown sat upon it's jaws. I decided to speak to it, hoping to keep it from eating me if I pulled too hard and accidentally hurt it."It's really deep so it might hurt." I started off, hoping that it understood.

_'Do whatever you can to get rid of it.'_

I nearly jumped out of my skin. It talked to me, even though I was still looking at it's closed jaws. It turned it's giant head and stared at my frozen body a good yard from where I stood a few moments ago.

_'Well?'_

I regained my composure for now and stepped up the the spear again. I probed the spear to see if I could find a way to get the weapon out without hurting the creature. I tugged, it didn't work efficiently. I slightly twisted, not a chance. I just pulled and it slid a bit, but I needed another pair of hands. I looked at Toby and wondered if the creature wouldn't eat him if was helping me. I sighed at the Fates.

"Toby, come here."

"Okay." Toby answered timidly.

_'Why do you need that little human?'_

"Because this spear of yours requires one person to always be slightly pulling and another to be at the base near the wound to ease it out." I stopped myself from saying any more. I couldn't believe that I was talking to a carnivorous beast.

"Did you say something, Sar?" Toby said when he inched to my side.

I shook my head and directed him to the end of the spear. He started pulling when I got my hands around the spear at the base of the wound. It was sliding out easily until we got the the spearhead. I told Toby to just hold the spear now as I began to stretch the wound wide enough for the spear to fall out, but even at a little tug on the wound sent the creature to roar in discomfort.

_'What are you doing, human?'_

"I'm trying to help you! The only way to get this thing out is to widen your wound a bit!" I said forcefully, staring into the creature's eyes with as much power as I could conjure. Then, I softened up and talked more calmly. "I know it's a bit tender, your wound, but sometimes one needs to endure pain to appreciate comfort. Will you allow me to inflict a bit of pain so you can be free?"

The beast thought for a while then nodded it's head. I did a mental jump of glee when I won a battle against a mighty creature and didn't die. I turned to the wound and continued the task. Stifled snarls erupted from the creature but he never tried to strike at us again. When I thought that the spearhead would slip out, I told Toby to pull again. Sure enough, the metal tip of the spear fell into the grass. The monster then collapsed on itself, falling away from Toby and me. While the creature was breathing heavily, I saw that the dome was gone now. Toby rushed to find it again, but his hands fell through empty space. He looked at the creature and rushed back to my side. I couldn't help but laugh quietly at his silliness.

_Even when scared, my little brother can try to lighten any atmosphere._ I thought as my foot hit the spear. I grasped it far from the bloody tip and the splintery end. By the finest and most patient hands did the engravings on the wood show that the maker was otherworldly. The grooves slithered around the shaft and jumped at me with the power of magic in it's woodwork. I held the spear with both hands and calmed the excited power within the weapon. The motion of the grooves slowed and gathered around my hands, wanting me to do... something.

_'Are you human?'_ The creature asked heavily.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I noticed that Toby was looking at me strangely.

_'Because you have an Underground aura about you and humans don't get that unless they've been turned by a potion or a spell. Just by smelling you, though, I can tell that neither has happened to you.'_

I gawked at the creature as it lifted it's head of the pillow of grass a bit. "I'm all human. Sorry to disappoint you. Well..." I tied to predict the time using the sun, but it was hopeless cause I didn't know how to do that. "My brother and I must get going." I urged Toby to get our packs.

_'Where are you headed?'_

"Nowhere particular. We're just trying to get as far as we can from a place still close by as fast as we can." Toby came over to me with his pack secured on his back and handed me mine.

_'I would like to help you, human.'_

"Why?"

_'Because you intrigue me with your great power.'_

I laughed disbelieving. "I don't have any powers."

The creature moved until it stared straight into my eyes. _'Prove the protection shield that was around you two and that.'_ It motioned to the spear in my hands. The engravings were gone. All that was left was a clean spear shaft. I looked at my hands holding the spear. All along my hands and arms were the same shapes as the grooves that used to be on the spear as if I had gotten henna tattoos in their likeness.

I looked back at the creature. It was staring at the spear with distaste. I turned so that it was partially hidden by my body. "I didn't tell it to do that."

_'It doesn't matter. It's magic and I would like to figure out why I don't know what exactly you are. I'll assist you on your journey. These waters are dangerous.'_

I looked at the grass around Toby and I with new eyes. If this creature was able to hide here, other things could be lurking within the blades as well. "Alright, you can come as long as you don't, for any reason, eat or hurt us."

The creature tilted it's head. _'Why would I want to hurt my saviors?'_


	11. What is Going On?

"I don't know how to thank you for this." I said to the creature from my perch on it's back with Toby in front of me.

_'No need to thank me. I'm in your debt. That spear you have in your hands was poisoned. Me being what I am, that is my only weakness. Funny how the main item in the poison is harmless to every living beings save my kind.'_

"Oh." I managed to say. I really did save it's life. I looked at the creature's blood still on the spearhead. It was caked on now in an even darker purple color than when it was fresh. "I didn't realize that. So what's your name?"

_'Forgive me for not telling you earlier. I am Aethanvan, Lord Serpent of the Grassy Sea, son of Seorraent, Lord before me.'_

"Well, then. I'm Sarah Williams and this is my brother, Toby. We were... are... citizens from Aboveground in a small town. We escaped from the Goblin Kingdom."

_'Escaped? What would make you escape? The Goblin Realm is one of the most peaceful and kindest areas I know and... wait a moment!'_ The Serpent stopped all motion, sending all my body's momentum into Toby. The Serpent turned it's mighty head. _'You said Sarah, yes?'_

I nodded slightly.

_'_The_ Sarah that was the only runner who ever completed the Labyrinth?'_

I nodded again. Toby started tugging at my tunic again.

"Sarah, why have you been talking to yourself since we helped this monster?"

I was about to answer when Aethanvan started bucking around as if he was a horse at a rodeo, though he had no legs to speak of. Toby leaned forward, grabbing onto the long horns with his dear life.

"I'll never ride another roller coaster ever again! I promise!" Toby yelled into the thick scales of the creature.

"Aethanvan, could you please calm down? What happened?"

He finally stopped, though I felt like I had just gotten out of a NASA physical testing unit. _'I'm sorry, Lady Williams, it's just that I've been saved by none other than the Labyrinth Champion!'_ He paused. _'That means that... Huzzah! All will be well again!'_

I knocked on the scales to get his attention again. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

_'My dearest lady, there is a prophecy that was spread across the Underground. But in all thirteen regions, it was translated differently, so each is different, but all have the same ending. The prophecy for the Goblin Realm had been partially completed when _you_ completed the Labyrinth and you've just finished the first part of the Grassy Sea prophecy.'_

"And what was that, save you?" I said halfheartedly.

_'No, milady, survive the most deadly yet wise ruler of this area. My strike should have created a huge crater where you two stood had there not been for your shield. You may not know it, but all around us are many holes and trenches created by my kind when we hunt. Nothings can survive our strikes within a good six foot radius even with a magic spell cast, yet you did. Now you must finish the prophecy.'_

"I don't even know what it is!" I shifted myself around on the back of the Serpent nervously.

"Sarah!" Toby poked my in the side. "Why. Are. You. Talking. To. Yourself?"

"I'm not." I answered. "I'm talking to Aeth... you can't hear him?" Toby shook his head. I looked into the Serpent's red eye.

_'Only another reason why I think that you're not human. Only those who were born in the Underground can understand my kind. Why do you think that there are myths Aboveground about man-eating mindless dragons or snake-like gods that thirst for blood?'_

"Now you tell me." I looked at Toby. "This is Lord Aethanvan, Tobes. We had saved his life so now he's providing us safe travel through his realm. Now what happened when he was acting like a monster is that he realized that I was the Champion of the Labyrinth and that I'm completing some prophecies as was foretold." I looked into the large red eye. "Is that right?" The Serpent nodded once.

"Okay," Toby said, "Then how come I can't hear him talking at all?"

"Because, Tobes... Only those born in the Underground can understand him and his kind and apparently I can for some reason."

"Okay," Toby said again. "So now that I'm caught up what is this prophecy that he was talking about?"

_'I like this human. Sweet but to the point.'_

"Try living with him." I said, nudging Toby in the side. Toby catching the joke, pushed back.

_'The prophecy here goes like this; From one kingdom to another, lone figures travel. Into the lair of the beast they go, but survive it's wrath. One then wanders into the Shadow that lurks within the realm, and win over a prize, but loses something dear.'_

I repeated that to Toby. "So now we have to go to this shadow and what, defeat it? What if I don't want to do this? If the thing I lose is Toby, I can't risk that."

_'Here's what I'll do, milady; I'll take you to the heart of the Haunted Grounds and stay with your human brother. Besides, the translator said that the Chosen One in each and every oracle said has to complete some of the tasks alone. I believe that defeating the Shadow is one you'll have to do by yourself, but I must warn you: Many have tried to venture into the domain of the Shadow and came out within an inch of their live left. Even our best medics couldn't revive them once they closed their eyes forever. All they ever tell us before they die is that the Shadow isn't a shadow at all.'_

I gulped very unladylike, but I didn't care. I was actually thinking about trying my luck with this Shadow. _Maybe,_ I thought, _if I can defeat this thing, I could stand up to the Goblin King should he find Toby and me. It'll be like practicing for the Big Boss by killing the minions first._ I smiled, knowing that I had played one too many video games with Toby.

"Take me there as fast as you can, Aethanvan. I'll free this land before tomorrow's dawn."

_'Hold on tight, milady.'_ He roared and zoomed into the grass as if it was water.

I held onto Toby, wrapping the spear around him like a safety belt, and leaned into him so that he was secure on the slippery scales. The blades of grass rushed by us, but didn't touch us. We were moving so fast that the blades would bound back, hitting only air and other blades. The rush of the wind was pleasant and sweet smelling. Nothing back Aboveground could have ever been like this, no matter how one could have wished. Here Underground, there are no cars polluting the air and no major factories taking up space and forcing animals to leave their homes for safer grounds. Here, there was magic sparking life and wonder tumbling over the brim of the cup of nature. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I laughed with all my heart. My laugh was carried away far behind me to lands unknown to me.

.*.*.

I frowned, but only slightly. At this point of this minor battle, if the goblins lost hope when they saw a simple frown, the battle would be lost to us. I tried to fake a smile, but the crystal had proved unjust. Sarah had just accepted to defeat one of the most unknown beings in both worlds. Great Kings like myself have never even gotten past the first test set by the thing untouched. I had once tried, but lost before I could go on to the second test. Thankfully, my magic had been with me, otherwise I would have lost my ability to transform into my owl self.

But Sarah. If she couldn't make it, what would she lose? She has nothing that the thing would favor... or... does she? She completed the Labyrinth, one of the hardest tasks made within the two worlds. Who says that she couldn't defeat a little quiz like the Shadow's. Then, I heard her laugh. She sounded so happy. She had never laughed like that since the loss of her parents, no... since she came back from my realm.

_What happened here that took away her joy? She should have been pleased that she defeated me. She seemed happy when her friends threw her that dreadful party in her room._ I mentally fumbled, but to no avail. She was a woman that wold take years to figure out despite the fact that she was sometimes so predictable.

I stared at the crystal in my other hand. Within it were two dark figures merely talking, having a conversation, finding out truths. I had everything planned when she slept tonight. In her dream, the figures would be replaced by her subconscious self and me, awake as ever. I only hoped that the little statue from the simple garden would make it to her in time. If not, the message I sent with it would be in vain.

I looked once more into the spying crystal. Many shades of green passed by around the siblings. The Serpent had proved worthy to Sarah, but the question is how much longer would he stay that way.

.*.*.

The sun began to set, but that didn't matter. In the distance were lights bright as the New York skyline. Aethanvan snaked in closer and easily passed by the tall walls and the thin guards who opened the gate for their lord. On the other side of the gate were no houses, but tents and cots strewn about. Some were decorated with the most elegant symbols and others were just tan and ragged. There were many different sizes as well. A few were large enough to house at least three adult Serpents, but most would hold about a small group of dwarfs. The creatures wandering around were even stranger than their homes.

They all had a green tint to their skin and clothes (for those who wore them), but I guess that's what happens when you live in a place that depends on how much teeth you have, how big they are, and how well you can hide. As we passed the citizens, they gave a slight bow and continued with their work and lives. We were heading for the only built home in the heart of the Grassy Sea city. It was only one story, but it spanned outward like a spider's web, through the tents to the walls of the city.

"Sarah look!" Toby exclaimed, pointing to the body of the Serpent. With no more tall grass within the walls, I saw that Aethanvan had the body of a _very_ large snake, but he never touched the ground. It was as if he had been swimming in water. I thought about his wings, but I don't remember him opening them up to travel with, just to intimidate his pray. I asked Aethanvan about that.

_'This realm is called a sea for a reason. The entire area is made of different kinds of grass. Some fluid and lush, others stiff and brown. Much like Aboveground grasslands. The first ruler of this area needed to protect his realm during the High War, so he gave his life to provide the protection it needed. His son took the throne and found that everyone in his family wasn't touching the ground. His father's sacrificed life gave the royal family the ability to glide through the air without their wings as if we were merely snakes in water. Later, the son saw that others living and visiting the land could swim as well by their choosing.'_

I looked about me and saw that that was true. Some of the odd creatures were 'swimming'. I relayed that to Toby.

"That is so cool!" Toby said, nearly falling out of my hands. "I want to swim!"

_'You have to imagine the feeling of water enclosing you as well as thinking about flying at the same time.'_

I relayed that to Tobes. I could see him bowing is head in thought. Soon, he lifted out of my arms and hovered over the back of the Serpent. He opened his eyes and yelped in glee.

"I feel like Peter Pan. Look, Wendy! Oops, I mean Sarah!" He started laughing as if he was completely carefree. I grabbed on to his ankle as he was starting to roam toward the sky.

_'Mi'lady, you might to bring him down.'_

I looked ahead and saw that the building's doors were just tall enough for a Serpent to get through, but not a Serpent with a boy flying from it's back. I pulled Toby back against my body and watched the door frame whoosh by our heads moments later. I let out my breath and relaxed. The halls we were passing were humble and I swore I could hear music.

I missed my violin so much. How I miss the faded grain on it's body and the glinting wink it would give me when I polished it. I decided then that as soon as I finished with this problem that I'd go out and buy a violin. The Underground was bound to have one around here, seeing as they have other weird instruments.

_'Here we are, Lady Sarah.'_

I took in the environment around me. "This is the entrance to the Shadow's lair?"

_'Nay, this is the heart of the city. I must prepare you for your deed, though you won't need much, seeing the amount of magic you have in you.'_ He leaned his head toward the ground.

I slid off, minding his horns and keeping Toby to me. "I already told you, I have no magic."

He snorted as he turned himself around in the vast golden room toward a wall of bricks. _'You say that now, milady, but you'd sing a different tune when you defeat the Shadow.'_ He pressed on a series of bricks using his tail.

Toby slipped out of my grasp, but I paid him no mind. He wouldn't go anywhere without me. Instead I watched the wall reveal a tunnel small enough for a Serpent to just get through, which was what Aethanvan did. Toby followed him, knowing that I'd follow as well. I walked until I saw a darker room, glowing with a faint blue tone. It was circular and moss was growing in the grooves of the stone bricks. In the middle was a stone table that looked like it needed a good scrubbing. Aethanvan was curled up in the air on the other side of the table.

_'I need you to do one thing before I take you to the Shadow and that is to take my blood on that spear and drink it.'_

I stood where I was, dumbstruck. _Drink his blood? I'm not a vampire or a parasite!_ I looked at Toby. I was glad he couldn't hear what Aethanvan was saying.

_'I know that it sounds strange, but you must in order to survive the Shadow's attempts to thwart your advancements in his lair. Here, put the spear on the table and I'll rehydrate it for you. See,'_ He said as I put the spear on the table, _'The poison mixed with a Serpent's blood creates a kind of potion that can change a drinker for better or for worse.'_

"I'm not doing that!" I said firmly.

"Doing what?" Toby asked innocently.

"Oh," I verbally stumbled, "He... just told me that... I had break the spear into lots of little pieces cause he doesn't like it." I lied. I couldn't believe that I just lied to my little brother, but I didn't want him to know about this. I tried to communicate to Aethanvan another way.

_'I'm not drinking blood. Why do I have to anyway?'_

_'Because it just might be the only way to rid of the Shadow once and for all. Please, Lady Williams, I beg of you.'_ He pleaded with his red eyes, whimpering as if he was caught helplessly in a corner.

It must have been a Serpent version of the puppy face because I gave in. Aethanvan jumped happily and used his tail to ready the drink. He chipped all the flakes of the purple blood into a golden cup and whispered a spell that hydrated the blood. He, then handed me the cup. Inside, the blood was no longer purple, but a burnt sienna. I looked at the Serpent.

_'The poison was mixed with my blood and changed the color of it and it might smell a bit tart, but the taste I've heard is pleasant, but I wouldn't know.'_

I stared into the colored reflection of myself, anticipating whether to do this or not. Toby was just flying/swimming around over my head, oblivious to what was asked of me. If drinking this meant surviving, then I'd do it. I raised the goblet to my lips and began to tip the liquid into my mouth, when a voice called. I brought the glass down and looked around for the owner. Coming from the tunnel was a tiny figure running fast. As it came closer I noticed that it was made of granite and was carved into the shape of a novice.

"Milady! I'm so glad that I caught up with you."

"What are you?" I asked, finding a reason to close my open mouth.

The statue bowed. "I am a chess piece, at least I was until His Majesty awakened me to give you a message."

"A message?" I repeated. "From the Goblin King?"

"Yes, milady. It went like this: Lady Williams, I have seen you leaving the Goblin Realm and request that you come back before any harm comes to you or your brother. There in the Grassy Sea, the rulers, nice as they are, always try to find a way for any unsuspecting being to ingest their poisonous blood to determine their savior who I must add, hasn't come since the High War over thirty-six thousand years ago."

I turned to Aethanvan. "Poisonous blood?"

_'I was afraid you'd find out, but a good sum of beings have survived our blood, but none proved worthy enough to defeat the Shadow. They had magnificent powers and would have been great leaders, if they hadn't have died by the Shadow, but I believe that you are what this realm has been looking for. Please, I know you'll withstand the blood.'_ The great Serpent was actually shrinking at the sight of me starting to get pissed off. I held the goblet out from me and threatened to tip it's contents into the thirsty ground.

"Yes, milady. Tip that and follow me back to the Goblin Castle." Chirped the statue. "We'll get to see a content lady and master and have ourselves a happy king and possibly a very happy queen as well."

I froze. "Queen? I don't know anything about a Goblin Queen."

The little statue clamped it's stone hands over it's mouth and spoke through it's fingers. "You didn't hear me say anything. I'm just an animated statue with a message."

I humphed. "Well, you can send a message back to your king that I'm not his slave and I will not be hurt by him. You know why? Cause he has no power over me!" I took the goblet and downed it's contents before anyone could do anything.

The liquid ran warmly down my throat, though the room started spinning a bit and I heard Toby yelling out for me as the world came crashing down and turned black.


	12. The First Prophecy Complete

"No!" I screamed out in disdain.

The goblins around me stopped what they were doing and stared at my rigid form in the throne. I clutched the crystal, unleashing all my anger into the thing until it shattered and fell to my lap and the floor, clattering about like hail. The goblins, having seen that scene ran out, tripping over their feet and the black chickens, leaving a hurt king alone.

She shouldn't have done that. She could be dead now. I was fuming. If she's dead, I'll wreak havoc on the Grassy Sea to retrieve her body and her brother before they could do anything with them. I sighed, limping over my throne. She's still alive. I could still feel her hold of my magic strong as ever, maybe even stronger, but I don't want her to venture into the Shadow's lair no matter if she could complete it. All I could do though because she remains so strong willed and stubborn was watch from my perch and wish to the High Court that she'd be okay. But I couldn't just sit here.

_I have to help her in some way!_

_.*.*._

_'Milady!'_

I heard the different voices call out my name when I collapsed, but I couldn't seem to answer back. My body was heavy with lead it seemed and it hurt to even breath. My body felt pleasantly warm, though it was starting to tingle as if there were multiple needles poking at me and my vision was blaring red with my blood. My arms started burning then. I screamed in pain and looked to see what was wrong, but all I saw were the runes dance across my skin and add more of their brethren on my arms, extending them past my shoulders. Then, as suddenly as the pain came, it went. I could see in color again, though the bluish room didn't look so dark anymore and every detail was sharpened.

Toby floated in front of my face. "Sarah, you alright?"

I smiled, though I didn't really know why. Probably because I disobeyed the Goblin King. "I'm fine, Tobes. Now," I stood up, gracefully, "Let's get to the Shadow, shall we?"

Before us all was a dark opening within a large circle of burnt grass. The sun, pink with the setting time gave no warmth with us being this close to the lair of the Shadow. I shivered and took a step forward, grasping the spear til my knuckles turned white. The smell coming from the gaping hole was intoxicating, but not as much as...

_No way, Sarah. How can you think about _him_ at a time like this? Keep your head._ I turned to the others behind me, the little statue pranced around nervously, Aethanvan glared at the hole with full blazing red eyes, and Toby hiding from the cold behind the Serpent's lengthy horns. At least Toby knew to stay out here, safe with the Lord and the statue.

"I won't be long." I promised to the little band, before turning on my heels and advanced into the hole.

I walked. I don't know how long, but I walked and hummed, dodging stubby stalagmites and deadly stalactites, dripping with water full of minerals. I held out my hand under one of the more full fountains and drank the cool water. Then, I heard laughter from behind me. I turned, letting the rest of the water idle out of my hands and drip of the tips of my fingers. Toby was running toward me. No, running past me into the darkness.

"Toby!" I called. The only response was more laughter. I ran after him, hoping that he wouldn't get into danger, but then I heard a bloodcurdling sound.

"Sarah, help me!"

I ran until I saw a huge trench before me. One the other side was Toby hanging from a loose rope on the bridge that spanned across the trench. I looked at the tunnel on the other side of the bridge. It glowed suspiciously, but I paid it no mind as I rushed to Toby's side.

"Hold on, Tobes. How come you didn't listen to me when I told you to stay with Lord Aethanvan?" I began to reach out my arm to grab him.

Toby, despite the fact he was hanging by one arm over a chasm of death, laughed. "Why would I listen to you?"

I gasped. "What... Toby... how could you say such a thing?" My mind was starting to whirl. _The Lord had said that there were tests I'd have to go through. Maybe this was a test... but how can it be when Toby... Toby would never talk to me like that._ I looked at Toby. Could I trust myself with this decision I was about to make?

I swooped down and slammed my hand against dirt. The image of Toby, the trench, and the bridge disappeared. I stood up, favoring my hand. I had run it against a sharp rock and cut it. Thankfully, it wasn't deep, but it still hurt like a... I looked up at the tunnel that remained. Timidly, I pushed forward, not paying any mind to the trail of blood I left behind me, hoping that my little humming could help.

There were no cave formations here, only a dusty castle-like hall, worn down with the years. I followed the winding hall until it opened up into a large room that must have once been a dungeon. Somewhere, I heard the grunts of a man and the landing of blows. I kept walking, until a sconce near me lit up suddenly. I jumped back and saw before me the back of a fat figure clothed in black with an iron whip lashing out in front of him. I inched around the figure to see what he was hitting. I had to bite my tongue to keep from gasping.

Dragged down by heavy shackles and dressed in torn clothes was the Goblin King, bleeding silvery blood from the many cuts infected from the iron. The fat man took a break from the lashing and took a seat in a simple wooden chair, catching his breath. The king then, looked up at his tormentor, glaring with pure hatred. He turned his head and widened his eyes. He was surprised that I was here.

_Leave! Leave before it's too late! He'll catch you, too._

I anxiously held my ground. _Could I keep going, leaving the king to this man?_ I looked at the man who was now asleep and snoring loudly. I sighed at myself. _Why me?_

I ventured forward until I stood only inches from the fat man and found a key hanging for the man's fat neck. I carefully used the spearhead to cut the string and caught the key before it could fall on the ground. I released my breath that I didn't know I was holding and tip-toed to the king. When I only inches from him, I could see the many wounds already swelling with infection and white lines where his tears have fallen. He kept staring at me.

_You shouldn't be saving me. I know that you hate me, no matter how hard I tried to show you that I love you._

I stopped. _You... love me? Why would you? I'm just a human._

_That doesn't matter any more. You just can't seem to see that you love me back._

_What? I..._ I didn't know what I felt when I was around Jareth. All I know is that he riles me up so much that my emotions become befuddled. I shook my head to clear it and stuck the key in the first shackle, but the loud snores abruptly stopped.

"Hey! Get outta here you mortal vermin." The fat man rose his whip and snapped it an inch from my foot. Frightened, I jumped up, but regained my thoughts and held my spear in both my hands.

"Come and get me." I said tauntingly.

The fat man roared in anger and charged at me. I stepped to the side and whacked his foot, sending him to tumble about the ground. He scrambled back on his feet and came at me again, but this time I held the spear tip first toward him. He came closer, though I was losing my nerve. I started to back away, scared at the thought of killing someone. Fear welled up inside of me when a pair or strong hands covered my own, lifted the spear again, and guided it deep into the gut of the man. The fat man gulped once, closed his eyes, and died letting his mouth pool up in silver blood and drip out of his mouth.

The hands pulled the spear out of the man, dropping him unforgivably unto the ground. I followed the hands to the arms of the king. His face was intent on the corpse, but then he looked down at me, his face bruised and bloody. He let go of the spear and backed away. I cleaned the spearhead on the man's clothes and secured it back in my hands.

"Thank you, my dear."

I looked at Jareth. I was actually glad that I helped him, though his words were still buzzing around my head. _He told me that he loved me and that I loved him, too, but didn't know it._ "It was no problem, Jareth."

"Oh, but it was. You had a choice before you and yet despite your feelings toward me, you helped me." He laughed a bit. "Maybe I have hope for you after all."

"Hope for what?" I asked, taking a chance to step closer. _Oh, dear! He needs medical help for some of these cuts._

"Hope for you becoming my queen." He closed the distance between us, taking my empty hand in both of his. He was icy cold. "Try to understand that I would do anything for you, my love. I'd complete your every wish." He leaned forward. "Even those unspoken."

I shivered under his cold breath. Everything about him was cold, even his eyes. Usually they're warm and exciting. Something didn't sit right, but I couldn't think properly with his breath on my face. One of his hands cupped my cheek as the other wrapped itself around my waist, bringing me closer into the iciness.

"What do you wish for the most, my dear?" He ran his fingers along my lips.

_This isn't kingly of Jareth. This is more like my... my dreams! This isn't real._ "I wish for this lie to stop!" I took my spear and ran it through the Goblin King. He and the fat man dissipated into a mist as a deep laugh rumbled the ground around me.

"These are only visions, Shadow!" I screamed. "What kind of tests are these?" I stormed forward into the hall.

As I walked, I imagined the image of the Goblin King holding me. I wondered how the real Jareth would feel like when he'd hold me. Would it be warm and soft or cold and sharp, but still pleasant? I ignored those thoughts. That would never happen...

...would it?

The dusty halls melded into a brighter and newer hall still leading off deep into the Shadow's lair.

"Sarah." A familiar voice whispered.

I stopped. "Dad?" I searched the area around me and continued forward.

"Darling little girl." The voice spoke.

"Daddy?" I paused again when another image developed in front of me.

"Hey there. I heard about your adventure from the Almighty. I'm a little mad about that, but I forgive you since you've been taking good care of Toby when your stepmother and I left your world. Have to say, though it's time to go back. Leave this dark hole, darling. Take your brother and find another way to get back home."

Tears started to form around my eyes. "I don't know how to get us back, dad. I'm not magical."

"Sweetie, you are. Your mother never told you, but in order for her wish to become an actress come true, she had to give birth to you here in the Underground. When I was still human, what happened was that your mother had disappeared without a trace from the hospital and came back many hours later with a new baby girl. We took you home and cared for you. When you first opened your eyes, the first thing we saw was your beautiful emerald eyes. The second was the fact that your pupils were different sizes. We took you to many doctors, but none could figure out what was wrong. As you grew, though, your eyes started becoming more human-like."

I absorbed that in. "I was born here? That explains how I can hear Aethanvan talking to me."

"Yes, but now it's time to go back Aboveground. Back to your home. Hurry, though, for the Shadow lurks near. Sweetie, promise me that when you get back that'd you'd forget about this place forever. This will never be your home, no matter how much you wish."

Something snapped inside me. "No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. During my little adventure in the Labyrinth, I felt like I belonged for the first time in my life. After I left, I couldn't find any relief. That's why I picked up the violin because with the music I felt in my heart reminded me of the place and the beings in it, even the Gob... even Jareth. My music captivated so many because it was not of their world but of this one. I have brought human-made fae songs to Earth!" I couldn't believe I was having a revelation right now. The image of my father scoffed. "And you! You are nothing but a test!"

I swung my spear at the image and yelped with glee when that too went up in mist. "What now, Shadow? What's next?"

"So much more, little one." The dark voice hissed.

I gathered myself and kept walking. "Just try your best." I whispered.

The Shadow laughed. "I'll do more than that, Champion of the Labyrinth. Come, join me for a nice sit."

All around me the nice hall transformed into a fire-lit room complete with red velvet chairs in front of the warmth of the flames. From a shadow in the room, stepped out a nice looking elderly man dressed in stone gray tunic and breeches. He held out his hand to one of the chairs and took his seat in the other one. I cautiously sat down and eyed the man.

"Now, how would you like a bit of food. I bet you're hungry after going through my little tests." The man smiled as if it was just a joke to him.

"I'm not hungry, Shadow."

The man gazed at me with red Serpent eyes. "Of course you're not. Well, what do I owe the to the company of the Labyrinth Champion?"

"I'm here to end your reign upon this land." I said with more bravely than I felt.

"Oh? Well, I'll give you the chance to strike me first, seeing as no one has made it as far as you. After your first chance, I can't promise to take it easy on you." He laughed triumphantly as if he felt that he had already won.

Angered, I held my spear in both hands and jumped from my seat to the other one, hitting stone. The chairs had changed into stalagmites and my spear was stuck in one. I tugged but couldn't get it out. Another laugh sounded from behind me. I turned and saw the man shift into a coiled gray Serpent, larger than Aethanvan, but more transparent as if he were a ghost.

"Who are you?" I asked, inching away from my spear.

_'I was the first ruler of the Grassy Sea and now...'_ The Serpent uncoiled, keeping his eyes on mine. '_Now I'm the haunter of this little place. I felt as if I was missing something and ended up staying here. Not alive, but not dead. Apparently, my noble selfless deed wasn't enough to pass my spirit on to the next Realm. So I decided to raid this land of it's best crops and animals to tend to my own undead needs.'_

"Did you ever find out what you were missing?" I said trying to think of a plan to stay alive.

_'No. Besides, I barely remember my life alive. It was then, though when I left this place I chanced to meet this dark fae saying that he could relinquish this unfinished feeling within me if I could only suck the life out of this realm and give it to him.'_

"You can't do that!" I screamed. "Your family lives here, you know. Because of you, your family was able to live. Maybe what you feel like you're missing is love. Maybe what you miss is the feeling of being loved by your family. I promise you that you are remembered with every loving thought by your family, but you must pass on to feel that love." I reasoned, secretly hoping that that would work.

_'I never thought about that.'_ The Serpent floated about the cave formations, bending and twisting with the patterns of them. _'But I think that I'll stick with the fae's offer. It was nice meeting you, Champion of the Labyrinth. Too bad you have to die.'_

I felt the point of a broken stalagmite in my back and inwardly grinned as I felt the runes on my arms give the ave formation otherworldly power. "I'm not going to die, Your Grace. It's you... oh wait! You're already dead!"

The Serpent hissed in anger and poised to strike. I watched and waited for the right moment to move. As if time had slowed down for me again, I saw the Serpent race forward. I moved with ease to one side, jumped on my spear, and freed it from it's mineral prison. The Serpent ran right into the natural weapon I found, but pulled itself up, showing a hole in his head where the stalagmite had hit him. He hissed some more and slithered forward. His head was within snapping distance of me, so I took the spear and slammed it on his nose. He yipped, pulling back growling. I smiled, to my demise.

I became distracted when he stuck at my arm, causing the bone and skin to break, allowing my blood to run freely. I thanked the High Court that it was my bad arm and that I couldn't feel the pain yet. This time he gave a toothy smile and brought his red eye to my face.

_'No one dead or alive has ever beaten me, little one. Give up now.'_

"Never." I held the spear tightly with my good arm, followed this strange feeling building up inside of me, and let it go with as much force as I could unleash. The tip of the spear dug deep into the Serpent's eye, probably striking the center of the specter.

There must have been poison left on the spear because a smokey hiss sounded from within the mighty beast. I gave the spear a final twist and pulled it out. A vein spurted out a small fountain of purple blood as the ghost creature died and turned into a mist. I exhaled slowly and saw that the entire hole around was going away, too.

Soon, I stood in the middle of the burnt circle and noticed that under the near full moon, the runes on my arms were glowing brightly and pulsing with my heartbeat. I had done it.

I had completed a prophecy. _No,_ my reasonable side was thinking. _Remember what Aethanvan said? 'One then wanders into the Shadow that lurks within the realm, and win over a prize, but loses something dear.'_ My heart jumped, making the runes spark.

_Where's Toby?_


	13. Changes

I raced to the small band at the edge of the circle, hoping to whoever would listen to my silent pleas, that Toby was okay. The circle was larger now, and the edge seemed so far away. My heart started racing faster and my speed increased. I began to feel a familiar tingle in my body and soon it felt like I wasn't touching the ground at all as my thought were intent on Toby's well being.

My destination came up faster than I expected and I tumbled somehow and landed among the tall green grasses, rolling right into something very hard. Still dizzy, I look up at what I had hit. It was grayish and looked nothing like Toby, though I knew it was human shaped. My vision cleared, but I didn't like what I saw. The little statue now looked down at me with a funny expression on his face. I tried to talk, but all that came out of my mouth was a squawk. I looked around myself, but couldn't see beyond the blades of grass around me. I hobbled to my feet and ended up being a little taller than the statue.

"Milady? What happened in there?"

I squawked again, trying to answer.

_'Lady Sarah, I think you should try speaking to us with your thoughts.'_

I stared at the _really_ tall Serpent with wonder and thought to him, _'Where's my brother? Where is he?'_

_'Your brother fell asleep shortly after you entered the Shadow's lair.'_ Aethanvan turned his body around so that I saw a hand limping over his back.

I sighed and looked down at the ground, smiling, though I couldn't feel it on my face. Then, I saw the talons where my feet should have been. I gasped (if I could have called that gasping).

_'What has happened to me? Why are you guys so large all of a sudden? What's wrong with me?'_

"Milady, if I may, it seemed that you've turned into an avian appearance that you should easily be able to control should you calm down and focus. With enough meditation over your feelings you should be able to change back into your human form." The statue smiled as if it was always so natural for him to talk.

_'What? Are you saying that I'm a bird right now?'_

"To be specific, a type of Underground raven. Very nice body shape, I must say. This form must take after your human appearance seeing as your appealing curves are evident now."

I looked at the silent Serpent. _'Is this true, that I'm not human right now?'_

The Serpent lowered his head. _'It is, milady. I think what happened is that the prophecy has come true. You've lost something very _very dear_ to you; your humanity. I don't think you'd be able to get back to Aboveground now.'_

My speeding heart skipped a beat and it hurt worse than when I was human. _'I'm not human anymore?'_ I asked to no one in particular.

_'Yes, milady. I no longer sense the presence of a human, not accounting for your brother. You are a fae. Only the fae can shift into one animal without the act of magic. It comes naturally for them, probably because the fae that inhabited Aboveground were found out by the humans and were being hunted, so they cast on themselves to forever be able to blend in with their environment and the humans wouldn't know. Now, many centuries later, all fae could shift.'_ Aethanvan gave a sort of laugh. _'Call me insane, but a few days before the Shadow started burning everything in certain places and stealing more life than at first, I saw a fae run through to another neighboring kingdom, though he was in the shape of a silver four-legged creature. I was too far away to know what kind of animal he was.'_

As I listened to Aethanvan, I felt the tingling again and noticed that the world was getting smaller. When he finished, I was standing on my human... fae feet. I also began to feel a powerful burn in my wounded arm. I looked at it, seeing the runes crowding around the wounds and speed up the skin regeneration process. I still had blood on my arm, but this new blood running from my cuts were silvery. It mixed with the red blood, creating swirls along my arm. I stared in awe, but knew deep in my heart that I _was_ no longer human.

I sighed heavily. "Come on, you guys. I want to get cleaned off ASAP." I got looks of confusion from the Underground inhabitants. "As soon as possible, please?"

_'Of course, milady. Hop on.'_

I clambered up the Serpent's arm, holding the statue in my good arm, and settled behind Toby. He smiled in his sleep as if he was happy with my change.

Soon, after a well needed bath and being tended to by the Grassy Sea medics, I settled in the bed next to Toby. I was glad that there were some smaller rooms for guests that were not Serpents. Feeling the last two days of fatigue in my bones melt away as I snuggled in the sheets made me wish I was back in the Labyrinth. I laughed to myself.

_I had that nice room and never had a chance to even nap in it when I decided to leave. Maybe I should go back. Wait... what? What are you thinking, Sarah? That's it, you've gone over the deep end. Go to sleep._

Following my own orders, my eyes felt very heavy and my heart rate slowed.

.*.*.

_Good_, I thought to myself as the dream crystal entered Sarah's room shortly after she fell asleep. I absorbed the spying crystal and waited for the tug. When it came, I was transported into the dream, replacing one of the silhouettes. Around me was an image of a peaceful courtyard, complete with a small fountain for ambiance. Everything here was made of polished slabs of snow stone that came straight from the longest and tallest Underground mountain range. With this special stone and a half moon present, everything had a slight aura of light accompanied by lurking shadows to keep one in the light.

I didn't have to wait long before the other silhouette was replaced by none other than Sarah. She looked around for a moment or two, taking in this scene laid out for her. She was smiling until her emerald eyes landed on me.

"What are you going to do first, Jareth? Bring out a Cleaner with newly sharpened blades and no way out or a Pit of Death with a group of stakes at the bottom?" She spoke with _a lot_ of fear in her eyes, though she didn't show in her stance.

I thought back to when I brought her and her brother to my castle. She had slightly woken up. I was expecting her to start screaming then when all she did was tell me not to hurt her. _What she suggested must have been what she meant. I have to see if I can take a look at these strange dreams that have been plaguing her mind after I talk to her tonight._

"Well?" Her voice brought me back. "What are you going to do to me this time?"

"Just talk to you, my dear." I watched a mask of surprise slip on her face.

"Talk? No torturing at all?"

I shook my head. "No, my dear. This night fares important of all nights. I must urge you to come back to the Goblin Castle. If anything has made your stay uncomfortable, I would deal with it. If someone has said or done anything ill of you, I would bog them and send them to an oubliette for the rest of their lives.

"Ha." She said sharply, sitting at the only snow stone bench. "I'd take up that offer for the bog, but that'd mean stench for you for the rest of _your_ life."

I faltered. "Why me, Sarah?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if you don't know. But then again you are only a dream, so I'll tell you. I've only recently found out that you're willing to get rid of me because I prove as a threat to you. You said and I quote, 'She's bothered me before, but now she's done the worst possible way to take what I can't give.' I have tried to take away your pride when I rejected your offer in the Escher room and then I just had to make that wish and practically give myself to you." She sighed. "After I talked the real Jareth in that... Mirror's Keep, I knew that I had to leave the castle before he could extract his revenge on me. He sounded so angry at me."

_That explains why she tried to avoid me, but I was so _sure_ that I was more careful with my words._ I looked at Sarah's depressed body. _Apparently, not careful enough. I have my work cut out for me now._ I walked over to Sarah and sat down next to her.

"In the mirror room, I was talking about a fae woman who wants me to love her as she loves me, but the thing is, mind you, that she doesn't love me at all. She just loves my land, since I have more than other kingdoms. She's now claiming battle with me." Sarah looked at me while I talked. It was the first time she's ever looked at me without turning away once. "When it comes to you, Sarah dear, I'm not angry at you for completing the Labyrinth. I'm actually pleased because I built it for a reason."

"What's the reason, Jareth?" She sounded so innocent then like a child.

"I'll tell you later when I know you're ready for the answer."

"Okay." She started to get up.

I grabbed onto her hand, keeping her down. "Knowing that I mean you no harm, will you come back to the castle?"

She rested her other hand on mine. "I only wish, Jareth. I also wish that all of this was true, all of what you just told me, but it's not to be. I don't even know why I should dream anymore. I can't go back home now anyway." She started to sniffle.

"Why, Sarah, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I... When I defeated the Shadow, the prophecy said that the slayer would lose something. I lost my humanity, Jareth. I can't go Aboveground anymore. Now I'm forced to forever wander the Underground searching for a place to call home. I was happy at the Goblin Realm, but it was you, Jareth, that drove me away. I mean... the real you." Tears and stifled sobs were starting to come.

I held her hand, hoping that it would be enough for her to grasp while she cried. At least until she curled up against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, although her scent was strong and mesmerizing.

She began talking amidst her sobs. "I... miss my... violin so much. I miss.. running through the... Labyrinth... with my friends... helping me out. But most of all... I miss feeling... so excited around you... when you were trying to slow... me down during my run."

I smiled at that memory. In the catacombs, I could have sworn that I would have kissed Sarah when she was standing so strong before me. It later became a wonder to me how I had just passed by and sent the Cleaners after her. The other time I thought I would have kissed her was before she began her run. I had only slightly leaned over her shoulder when I caught her lovely aroma. I actually wanted to just give her her brother and spare her of the Labyrinth, but something kept me doing what I have done for other runners.

"Jareth?" Sarah interrupted my thoughts and memories again.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Kiss me, please?" Her wet green eyes and soft cheeks glowed under the moonlight.

"Why would you want me to?"

"Because you usually do before I wake up and I like it. Please, I'm beginning to feel so far away from you." She lifted a hand to my neck, pulling me down to her.

I let her control me. If she thought I was a dream, I don't want to get too involved when she's not ready for the truth, but when I felt her lips on mine, my world came falling down. If her subconscious mind was able to do this to me, I wondered what her actual body would do. I let myself dive deeper into the kiss. Her nimble hands kept me close to her even though she was running short on breath.

A soft growl came from beyond the shadows, snapping me back to my thoughts. I broke the kiss, much to Sarah's protest. I looked around us sensing someone I did not want to encounter. From the other side of the fountain came that damned silver wolf.

"Sylvanius, what brings you here?"

_'The fact that you're near my future, Jareth. I suggest you get away from her before I'll have to do something rash.'_

"Jareth!" Sarah saw the wolf and held me tighter. "I thought my nightmares about that thing was over."

_'Nightmare? My dear, I'm no nightmare. I'm the sweetest dream you'll ever have.'_

"I think it's time for you to leave, Sylvanius." I hissed.

_'Oh? And leave you two lovebirds alone? I think not.'_ He leaned down against the ground and leaped, sailing over the fountain. He landed neatly next to Sarah and grabbed a hold of her clothes. I tried to unclasp his jaws, but he had yanked Sarah out of my loosened hold and pinned her on the ground.

_'You'll never win again, Jareth. I will claim her and use her fae powers for my needs.'_ The wolf's head looked at Sarah, who was scared stiff. '_And I'll possibly use her for the bedroom as well. What do you think?'_

Anger flared up inside of me. "You mongrel!" I began to leap for him.

He laughed oddly in his wolf form. '_So much to learn, Jareth.'_ The wolf leaned over Sarah and ripped out her throat.

.*.*.

I woke up in a cold sweat with the morning sun peeping through the open skylight. I heard someone breathing heavily, practically gasping. No one else was in the room but Toby and I, though Toby was still asleep.

_Calm down, Sarah. It was just a dream._ Even though I tried to convince myself that it _was_ just a dream, I had a sore throat and swollen lips. _It was just a dream_, I repeated to myself as I slipped out of bed and stepped under the light of the waking sun, stretching his arms out toward the shadows created by the moon. I breathed in, wanting to feel the warm rays kiss my skin.

My heart started to flutter again. This time I knew exactly what was happening and let myself sink into the feeling. Up I went, through the skylight and into the sky, keeping myself in a steady rhythm as I climbed higher and higher. There was a slight cloud cover, but that didn't stop me from meeting the sun's happy face. He seemed glad of my transformation. Joyousness spilled over the brim of my heart.

I flew, trying to get more control of my new form, testing out some tricks I'd seen Aboveground birds do, and drilling wispy holes into the clouds. If this form could express human-like emotions, I'd be grinning happily that had just been approved by a cute guy to the prom, or... something like that.

_Wow._ I thought sadly to myself. _I never even went to prom. That dance was every girls dream to go to with their high school sweetheart by their side. But then, I never was like the other girls. Maybe,_ I started contemplating, _because I was born here, it automatically singled me out among the humans, making me odd by their standards._

Then, I laughed, scoffed really. _Just because I was born here didn't make me a fae on the dot... I hope._ I started to remember my dreams about the history of the Underground. There was one dream showing my the life of a human, much like me, I realized. His mother was taken away to the Underground while she was in labor with him. Hours later, he was born with eyes a lot like Jareth's, but his eyes were the color of a fully grown rose. I remember the mother asking what was to happen to her child.

The king that took them away answered her. He said that the child was to grow as a fae prince. The mother asked if her son was human and the king said no. He told her that the magic in the air of the Underground is very concentrated and for every child from the Aboveground who has ever been birthed in the Underground was transformed as soon as they took their first breath.

The mother was starting to fade away. She asked the king an 'if' question.

"If I become better and am able to go back home with my child, would he still have the power and looks of a fae?"

"Nay, lady. The fae adapt to their surroundings. Over a course of time, your son would look human and have no special abilities, unless, of course, he returns to the Underground. Then, he would slowly, but surely gain his fae likenesses. Of course, that also depends on how old he is when he comes back. The older, the slower."

The mother was now gasping for breath, but she asked one more question. "What's his name, Goblin King?"

"He is... Oberon."

I remembered the mother smiling before she closed her eyes forever and me crying when I woke. Dying after giving birth to not just any child, but her child was worth shedding tears for.

If that dream was true, which it probably was, I was always a fae. So if that was that, what had I really lost when I slayed the Serpent ghost. I headed back to my room in hopes to get there before Toby woke up. I barrel rolled through the skylight and landed clumsily on the rug covered floor. I regained my balance and started to control my thoughts and emotions. The tingling feeling returned, starting in my talons and rushing it's way to my head.

Once again, I was at my usual height and still in the clothes I had on before I changed. I smoothed out my ruffled clothes and turned, facing really mismatched blue and gray eyes with wild blonde hair framing his face. Toby was watching the whole time.


	14. Encounter of the Inner Fae

"Toby, I can explain." I said quickly and quietly when I looked at his emotionless face.

"What's there to explain, Sarah? You're like the Goblin King now or at least you gained the transformation power he has." He slipped out of bed and walked over to me. "What happened in the Shadow's lair?"

"Things, Tobes. Things. Three tests proving... something to the Shadow before I slayed him, but Tobes, you have to know: I am like the Goblin King. I'm not human. I never was."

"I know, Sarah. I can sense it."

"You don't... wait. What?"

He hugged me tightly. "I can sense it, Sarah. I don't know how or why, but I can. It's like I had some kind of wall that kept me from being able to know this, but it crumbled into pieces before my feet sometime ago." He buried his head in my stomach.

_You would lose something dear._ A memory repeated itself in my head. What was dear to me? Home, wherever it is...was. My humanity, but I never had that so that couldn't be it. Toby looked up at me with his blue eyes. One pupil was extremely smaller than the other. I gasped, realizing what that meant. Toby's humanity was unconsciously important to me and it was gone. Now both of us wouldn't be able to go back to Aboveground. Upset, I encircled Toby in my arms and softly cried.

"What is it, Sar?" Muffled Toby.

"You're fae like I am, Tobes. When I killed the Shadow, I lost your being human. I'm so sorry."

"I'm a fae?" I nodded. Toby leaped out of my arms. "Yay! Can I do cool stuff like the stories said the fae could do?"

"I don't know, Tobes." I felt empty now. Toby was glad while I wasn't when I knew that deep down I should be. I had just come back from my most wonderful morning and yet, I wasn't happy. Would I ever be? "But for now, tell no one and if people ask... well... act like a boy."

"No duh, Sarah. I think I can pull that off easily." He said bounding on the bed, standing upon it as if it were a pedestal. Then, he started jumping on it. "Hail the noble, the mighty, the great Lord Toby!" He laughed while he jumped.

During his little act, I heard _and_ sensed something coming from down the hall.

"Someone's coming!" Toby and I said at the same time.

Someone pounded on the door. "Milady! Master! Please come out as soon as you can. We seem to be having some problems!" The voice belonged to the chess piece.

Toby and I stood still as if we were under a spell. Something was going on. I broke the trance first by picking Toby up from the bed and set him on the ground near the wardrobe. He fished out his clothes he wore when we left the Goblin Castle. Good thing the servants here cleaned them as well as mine. We broke own personal records getting dressed swiftly and tore open the door. There, waiting, was the chess piece.

"Oh, milady! It's horrible. That mad woman attacking the Goblin Castle is _here_ demanding your presence. She said that she'd burn the Grassy Sea to dust if you didn't come. Hurry! Hurry, follow me!" The little statue rushed ahead, Toby and I following him down the ginormous halls until we got to Aethanvan's throne room. The Serpent was coiled in his royal chair staring with full red eyes at a woman standing not ten feet away from him.

From what I could see with her back to me, she was a red head with attitude screaming from her stance as the Serpent thought/spoke to her. I could also tell that even though her long wild hair was pulled back and pleated, it pushed against it's restraints. Her shape was one that the human women would result to anorexia to get that perfect looking hourglass figure. Politely covering her was a loose fitting dress that looked as if it were on fire.

She spoke. "I swear on the High King that if I do not see the Shadow Champion immediately, I will crisp you into nothing more than a burnt piece of a lizard."

_How dare you?_ I screamed at her, glad that she couldn't hear my thoughts. _You can't just insult a Lord who can easily kill you on the spot!_ "I'm afraid that the Labyrinth Champion is standing behind you, instead." I said, starting to despise this woman.

She spun around revealing a perfect oval face, slightly pointed ears, a sweet nose, firm grinning lips, and blazing sienna eyes. "Oh. I thought you were going to be someone more... how shall I put this... intimidating."

"I can be when I want to and now is not one of those times because I'd like to keep my sensibility while in the presence of rude beings." For some reason, she was starting to anger me.

Her already flaming eyes became supernovas then. "Do you not know who you are talking to?"

"Should I know?" Acid slipped into my voice.

"Humph! Yes, you should, for I am Jareth's beloved, but when I was supposed to have him, you interfered a number of years ago when you wished your brother away. I had him under the perfect dream until your wish snapped him out of it."

"So? You can take him back. I'm not anything to him." Why did my heart jump sadly when I said that?

She laughed or kind of cackled. "You don't have any idea? Well, that is typical for a human raised fae to be so ignorant." She threw her head back, slightly smiling. "My dear Champion, the Goblin King is in love with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. If he's in love with me, I'm my own grandma."

_'Milady, I'd think it wise not to talk to Duchess Yerelda like that. This might sound ridiculous to you, but even I'm wary of her.'_

I looked at the Serpent behind the woman. He really did seem cautious of the fae Duchess. She was smiling... evilly.

"You're host is right, Champion. I have a power that frightens great beasts like him. Would you like me to show you what it is?" I didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes." She then looked at Toby hiding behind me with hawk-like eyes.

I watched her for a bit, then felt that Toby was moving away from me and toward the fae. His eyes were blank and that was what I feared.

"Toby!"

Yerelda glanced at me. "It's no use, Champion. My power has him as obedient as a slave." She looked at Toby again. "Come, my pet, and give your sister a hug." She knelt down, holding her arms out for Toby, who walked right in, hugging her back.

"Toby, _I'm_ your sister. You've got to snap out of it, Tobes. Remember, think, say something." I understood why even Aethanvan was weary around this fae. I became surprised that Jareth had been able to withstand her mind control.

_That woman! I swear, she acts like she owns the world._ I was starting to tremble, seeing her simply breathe on my brother. I felt a bit lightheaded as I held my ground. Something had to be done. I studied the room around me, hoping to find some way to get rid of her. There was nothing on the walls or near the lord. There was nothing on the ground either, just us beings here.

A small light caught my eyes. On my arms were the runes glowing with power. I peeked up at the woman, keeping my head still save for my lips that upturned in a sly smile. I felt for the energy coming from the markings and channeled it to my hands, where something solid formed. It's smooth surface fit perfectly in each of my hands.

"I see what you can do. It's amazing, I admit, but it's probably not enough for Jareth. It's too weak for him, right?" As I was talking, Yerelda let go of Toby and straightened herself, glaring at me. "Is that why you can't get him under your control?"

Her face went blank for a moment, then fury twisted it's perfect features as she leaped forward. Had she been human, she would have never made that jump to me, but she wasn't human; she was indeed fae and she was coming closer. The world slowed down for me again. I could see with clear procession her clawed hands reaching out for my neck. With calm ease, I threw what I had in one hand.

What I saw leave my hand was something close to what I saw Jareth offer me before I started my run; a crystal ball. It flew in the air and collided with Yerelda. After a flash of light, Yerelda stood before me in a bubble large enough to keep her contained. She realized what happened a started screaming. Sadly, the bubble wasn't soundproof.

"Shut up, Duchess!" I said with a voice I would use on Toby. "You're not in a good position to be losing your sanity." I held up the second ball threateningly. She quieted and flinched.

"This is what I get for checking up on the Shadow." She mumbled.

"Why did you have to see him?"

She faltered. "A reason I know of." I held up the ball. "Alright! I was sent by the Shadow's dealer to see if he was ready to hand over another batch of life energies."

_'The Shadow made a deal with someone? Who?'_ Aethanvan glided over to my side, staring at the woman.

"I can't tell you that!" She said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Aethanvan bared his fangs. _'Who is it?'_

"It's Sylvanius! Please spare me. I only wanted to marry Jareth because he was wealthy with land and the fact that he's next in line for the High Throne, but the other king wanted me to kill Jareth so he could get the Throne. I didn't want it to go like this. I didn't want to have to marry the man I love and then kill him on our honeymoon. I just wanted the High Queen title. He told me that I had to create a battle to dwindle Jareth's army and weaken the Goblin Kingdom so that Sylvanius could make it to the High Kingdom."

_'Sylvanius? I knew that we haven't seen the last of him.'_

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

_'He was notorious of trying to kill the High King and Queen for gain of the Underground and for trying to start wars Aboveground to distract the High Court's army. We thought that after the Underground's last battle he was done for, but Jareth and I agreed that he wasn't gone. Now I see that we were really right. Sylvanius is back and he's probably gaining help from the most deadly and helpful creatures to gain unthinkable power.'_

"That explains the deal the Shadow had made with some fae. That fae was probably Sylvanius."

_'We have to warn Jareth that the upcoming battle he was preparing for is a small plan in a huge plot for control of the Underground. Let him know that he's welcome in my kingdom for now.'_

I knew who to call for. "Chess piece!"

The throne room's threshold was crossed by the little statue, huffing and puffing to me. "Yes, milady?"

"Send the Goblin King this message: The battle led by Duchess Yerelda is a trick to attempt to destroy your kingdom and yourself. Don't fight. Run, hide in the Grassy Sea. Sylvanius is planning to use the Duchess to kill you so he can become next in line for the High King position. When you find sanctuary, search for a way to get a hold of Sylvanius' plans and who or what is involved. Lord Aethanvan is willing to help you and drop trespassing charges. Be here soon." I let go of a mental wall in my mind. I don't know why I added that last part. Probably because I wanted the message to sound true had he not believe the first part.

The statue nodded and ran off to the Goblin Realm. I turned back to Aethanvan. "It shouldn't take him too long to get to Jareth, so you might want to prepare a place for him and all his subjects. I hope you realize what you're going to harbor."

_'I'm willing to take that chance to prevent Sylvanius from the High Throne. Besides I think it's time to befriend my neighbor once again.'_ The Serpent Lord smiled tooth-fully, then as he had seen a ghost, his face warped into a look of worry. _'Milady, behind you!'_

I turned, throwing the second crystal ball at the threat behind me as the world slowed down again. Another bubble formed around someone I never thought would turn on me; my brother. His mindless blue and gray eyes just stared at me. He was still under Yerelda's control. I glared at the fae in the first bubble with much hate sharpening my vision. She was simply smirking from her prison.

"Leave him be, Duchess." I said through my teeth.

She giggled. "I think not, Champion. Your brother would be a great deal of bargaining."

I growled inhumanly, an effect of being fully fae most likely. "What do you want, Yerelda?"

"My freedom for your brother's. Let me go and you'll get your precious sibling back free of my power."

_'Of all of it?'_ Aethanvan asked suspiciously.

Yerelda paused, thinking. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because," I snarled, "If you don't, I'll kill you in order to release Toby."

"Alright!" The duchess squeaked. "I'll let your brother free of my mind control if you free me."

"I don't think so. You release him first, then I'll let you go."

She nodded and focused on the graveyard still brother of mine. Slowly, his expressionless face softened and started to look frightened.

"Sarah?" He said through the transparent wall.

I walked up to Toby, placing my hand on the bubble's surface. "It's okay, Tobes. You're alright." I felt and got rid of the energy keeping Toby from me.

He stumbled forward into my arms. "I'm not alright, Sarah. The darkness... it was scary. I could see and hear everyone, but I couldn't do anything. That darkness kept my mind still." He started crying. "I wish we were back at the Goblin Castle."

Someone cleared their throat. "Alright," I said impatiently to the fae woman, producing one more crystal. "Here's your freedom." I made her bubble vanish and threw the ball at her. "Catch." I said as an afterthought.

As soon as she touched the ball, she disappeared in a puff of magic.

_'Where did she go?'_

"I don't know. As I made the crystal I was thinking of a dark dank place like an oubliette, but somewhere far from the Goblin Realm. Hopefully, that little scanty spy won't be found by Sylvanius for a while. Well," I looked at Toby trying to calm down after his strange experience. "As soon as you're feeling better, Tobes, we'll continue on our way, okay?"

The little boy nodded, sniffling quietly.

_'You're leaving.'_ Aethanvan didn't sound surprised.

"We must, Lord Aethanvan. Our place, our home isn't here. Anyway, I don't want to be in the same place as Jareth."

_'I understand, Lady Sarah. I hope that you'll find what you both are looking for.'_

"So do I." I hugged Toby as tightly as I could without hurting him.

I stepped out of our bedroom finding the Serpent coiled in the air at the other side of the hallway. "Hi, milord."

_'How is your brother?'_

"He's doing fine. Still a little shook up about the darkness, but I was able to calm him down with the violin your servant provided for me. Oh, by the by, I was wondering what the point of drinking your blood was about."

Aethanvan uncoiled and glided close to me, his great majestic head easily the size of my body. _'The point was to see if you were the Chosen One.'_

"I mean what did it do to me?" I amended.

_'Well, my dear, a Serpent's blood changes a person physically and powerfully. Earlier this day, you had trapped the duchess. Only a select number of fae can at least intimidate others for them to do their bidding, but rare others like you can completely overpower anyone. I haven't heard from the rare others. There might be a possibility that they're all gone. The last one I heard of, though was the High King and that was before he came to the throne and the High War.'_

"So, I've gained stronger power because of your blood?" I said uncertainly.

_'Indeed, milady, but also have you taken a look at yourself before you went off into the Shadow's lair?'_ I shook my head. _'When you collapsed after drinking, the transformation began. Everything about you sharpened like a Serpent fang. Even looking at you made me wonder if my prized eyes would be sliced into little chunks. After you came back from the Shadow's lair, though, you look as if you had been made directly from the magic itself. Have you seen yourself since you woke up this morning?'_ I shook my head again. _'Take a look, please?'_

Aethanvan pointed his feathery, fluffy tail to a hall mirror a few yards away from the bedroom door. I strolled over, staring unbelieving at who I was staring at. I knew it was me, that hadn't changed. It was the fact that every slight curve and color (or lack thereof) I had as a supposed human was accentuated. My already shiny green eyes were now dazzling emerald stars stolen straight from the heavens. My black hair, once semi-long and dull, was now reaching the small of my back and shone with a soft glisten as if I had stood under a slight rainfall.

_This is me. The true me._ I knew that I had felt better than ever after the goblet of blood and the face off with the Shadow, though, something was still nagging at my hard heart. I pushed it aside and walked back to the lord. "I never knew that this much would change."

_'You're still you and that's what matters to your brother, to me, and to Jareth.'_

"Why Jareth?"

_'You heard the duchess. He loves you.'_

"Right, like I'm going to believe that bitch."

_'You should, fae raised in the Underground can't lie, only twist words.'_


	15. The Major Move

"Maybe you didn't hear her right." I offered.

_'Maybe _you_ didn't hear right. She said that the Goblin King is in love with you.'_

I vigorously shook my head. "No. That's not... possible. It can't be." I remembered last night's dream. It seemed more real than my others and those felt like I was actually there. The dream Jareth's kiss was more exciting than my other dreams of him, which made me suspicious. If he was on my head, was kept him from staying out at other times.

"It's not true! He'd never love me." My heart dropped in my chest.

"Sarah? I'm ready, now." Toby was leaning out of the doorway with a grin on his face.

I grinned back. "Good job, Tobes. Let's go." I held out my hand for his. He came out, flying/swimming again with our traveling packs on his back. I took mine and passed by Aethanvan.

_'Lady Sarah, please, at least promise me that if anything goes wrong, you'd come back here or go to Jareth's side.'_

I studied the Serpent's horned asp-like head. "I will, I promise."

.*.*.

I had listened to the little garden statue's message from Sarah. She had found out the return for that silver ass when I had spent years trying to figure it out. I looked into a crystal to see Toby flying around Sarah's head in the Grassy Sea's Market Place. Now that the Shadow was gone, business there was booming apparently.

She was smiling at the sight of her brother dancing in the air and still managing to trip. Gladly, he didn't fall to the ground. If Sarah was there, then I couldn't wait to gather the citizens of the Labyrinth and leave, though I still wished I could stay and protect my home, but now with the fact that I don't have much of a really reliable army against the duchess' _and_ the ass' army. Her creatures were misfit exiles from all realms of the Underground and his were of those from the dark side of the magic that made the Underground.

"Soon," I said to myself in my study. "Soon, I shall see you again, Sarah, and I _will_ fix my mistakes." I, then, began to alert the citizens of the Goblin Realm to pack up and leave post haste.

.*.*.

This new land grew in front of me. Toby and I stood on the edge of the Grassy Sea, overlooking the vast mountainous land growing ever real. Where the Grassy Sea was warm, the base of the closest mountain range was not. Snow began to fall and pile on the grass bordering the two kingdoms. Between the snow capped mountains, I could see different types of mountain as if the Underground creator took all kinds of mountains from different parts of the Aboveground and placed them in this once area, much like how it was in the Grassy Sea. A burst of wind then made my teeth chatter about in my head. Toby was also not liking this place.

"Come on, Tobes." I gently pushed my hand on his shoulder, making him turn around and follow the edge to another kingdom.

"'Ello there!" A voice called.

Toby jumped when the person spoke. "What was that?"

I just placed my hand over his mouth. "Hello?" I called.

"'Ello! Thinkin' about comin' into th' region without cloaks?"

I frantically searched for the speaker. "Actually, when we felt the freezing bite of the wind, we decided to find another kingdom."

"Oh? Usually people who come 'ere want t' see th' Foreseers and order 'em t' tell of th' comin' future. Why don't ya come anyway, maybe they'll tell ya your future without a price if ya could pass a test."

I smiled nervously. "I've had my fill with tests when I had to complete the Labyrinth and defeat the Shadow." I motioned Toby to start moving father away from the border, until our backs faced the mountainous kingdom.

"Oh, alright. Too bad, too. They told me that they predicted th' Underground unified under th' Labyrinth Champion, who in turn 'ad undertook every task she came across."

I groaned inwardly. _Why do I even bother to uphold my title as Champion?_ "Come on, Tobes." I said again, pushing him back to the edge of the kingdoms. "Alright, we're coming, but we'd freeze before we could get anywhere."

"Nonsense! I 'ave one or two cloaks ya can 'ave. Here." A pile of snow began to move. Attached to it were two colorful cloaks, one smaller than the other. The pile of snow was actually a creature with icy blue-purple eyes and frost green lips twisted in a smile that Ludo would make. In fact, the creature had the same build as Ludo.

"'Ere ya are." He draped the larger royal forest green cloak on my shoulders. I barely took notice because this creature looked like a yeti version of Ludo and spoke with great intelligence. Well... greater intelligence. I took little note of him draping the red and black cloak on Toby.

"What are you?" I asked absentmindedly.

The creature looked at me in turn. "What do ya mean, lady?"

"Your kind. I know someone who looks likes you, but he has reddish fur and lives in the Labyrinth."

"Oh! Ya must be talkin' 'bout my cuz, Ludo. What 'bout him? He's doin' well in that place, right"

"Greatly. He had helped me after I got him out of a tree."

"Yeah." The creature said sadly. "Us, Nature Callers, are subject to that. I'm only sad t' hear my little cuz havin' been caught while he's still so young. Ya know, Ludo being two and all, he still doesn't know the full extent to his rock powers. All he knows is that he can call small stone to fairly large boulders to aid him. Well, anyway. Let's get ya to the Foreseers, shall we?"

I nodded, holding Toby close to shield him from the blistering cold. He started to shiver. Worried, I sang a little tune to him before we followed the Nature Caller. When I finished the giddy tune, I felt warmer and so did Toby as he stopped clacking his teeth. The beast sauntered in front of us, leading us to beyond the base of the white blanketed mountain range. As I kept Toby within my cloak, I thought about the warm earthen walls of the Labyrinth and the hot Underground sun rays gleaming down on the brown living floor. I had hoped that the chess piece had made it to Jareth safely and that Jareth, himself, was doing well.

_Wait! Why are you worried about him?_ I asked myself.

_It doesn't hurt to worry about him. Didn't he say something along the lines of 'I'm sorry'?_

_No, it doesn't hurt, I guess._ I replied warily. _But, if I keep thinking like this, what would happen to me if I let down my guard around him, should he appear?_

_Follow your heart. It's helped you this far, hasn't it?_

I nodded in agreement before I stumbled on the back of Toby's boots. I sighed, even as the icy snow was packed on my face.

_This is going to be a long walk._

_.*.*._

All around me were the citizens of the Goblin Realm. Each had a feeling of fear and panic upon their faces. Even the former human children knew that something was up. The Labyrinth had been evacuated from top to bottom, from every oubliette to every worm hole. I was taking no chances of losing lives to those dumb-ass fae trying to use my throne to slip their way into the High Title.

"Dear dwellers of the Labyrinth and Castle, now is one of our times where we must choose to stay, fight, and live through a short battle or flee, gather the things we need, and live for another day. Now is the time where we have to think of all the little ones you have around you and spare them of the murderous atmosphere of death and violence. Now is the time to think selfishly and selflessly of your families, friends, and yourselves. I have asked you to gather what you are able to take for a travel between realms because we are living to see another day."

I looked at random pairs of eyes, pausing to allow them to let the seriousness of the situation to seep in. The faces of each creature had softened by a few notches, but worry still creased their already grotesque faces.

I continued. "We are going to the Grassy Sea Realm to stay as guests of the lord there. Mingle, shop, have fun, so long as you don't make a mess of things. Make friends and enjoy yourselves. We'll be home before you know it. General!"

The newly appointed fox and dog barked to attention.

"Rally up the troops and create a perimeter around the citizens as we attempt to walk out of the Labyrinth walls and stay that formation until we reach the border of the Sea. Understood?"

"Crystal clear, milord!" The knight yipped. The fox turned the dog around and left through the goblins to reach the army.

"Continue to check your belongings, my friends. When the army is ready, we'll head off in a neat and orderly fashion. Never fear and never panic. Stay close and until next time." With that, I turned on my heel and disappeared around a hedge corner, meeting Higgle... Hoggle.

"Sire, what of Sarah? 'As there bin anymore news?" The dwarf missed her beyond compare.

I knelt down and placed a hand on his large shoulder. "She's unleashed her inner fae, Hoggle." Hoggle stared at the ground as if he were disappointed. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Is tha' it?" He spoke timidly. I nodded. "Too bad." He finished.

"Why is that bad?" I had no idea what he was thinking about.

"It's too bad that she don't realize that she loves ya yet, Jareth. I want 'er to come home ta all o' us and be our honored queen. I want 'er ta be happy once more, but she thinks tha' ya want revenge and isn't capable o' loving her." He looked up into my eyes. Something others would be afraid of doing. "Ya need ta talk ta her face ta face and tell her everything, Jareth, or so help me..."

"Or what," I said softly. "You'll tip me into the Bog?" I smiled slightly, understanding what I _need_ to do the next time I meet Sarah. "I've been planning on doing so, Hoggle. Now, you'd better get with Ludo and help him arrange some rocks to help guard the Labyrinthine people."

The dwarf bowed and left where I had come in. I stood up, stretching my legs and walked into the hedge maze, finding after a while my destination; the entrance to the tunnels where I had set the Cleaners on Sarah. I stepped in through the black opening and stared blindly into the said black. I felt my way around until I came to a cavity where a stone face once sat. Throughout the hall were cavities for each False Alarm as getting ready to leave as well. I kept going, determined to find the place where I had began falling head over heels for the girl. I had always loved her, but when I caught a whiff of her natural scent on that hill, I wanted an excuse to see her again.

That excuse was to meet her in the tunnels. Honestly, I thought that the dwarf would have ran off, but he was showing signs of becoming a true friend to Sarah, something humans and I couldn't even ask for. No, I had... have to beg for forgiveness, which I will do if I have to, and prove that I will always be there for her. I want to be there for her in her time of need. I wish to help her grow into the person she was always meant to be; herself.

Here. I stopped where I had once sat, disguised as a beggar. Here was where I was able to scared the living wits out of the dwarf. Here was where I was able to observe my love in the dim golden light of the tunnels. Here was where I could have sworn I would have kissed her. Here was where I wanted to take her out of this game I had made and allow her to save her brother. I wanted to, but I couldn't let anyone just defeat the Labyrinth. I had to make sure that she was the one. Well... I always knew that she was the one when I had to fight that Dark King to claim her as a babe and when I first saw her. The goblin nurse came out of the human woman's bedroom with a bundle wrapped in a purple silk blanket.

She let me hold the newborn as I had to deal with all ages of children, but this child. This child- this girl- was not like the others I had to hold and comfort. I knew that she would grow up and live to be great, though little did I know that she would have had to suffer the separation of parents, the death of parents, and the life of a guardian of the rambunctious boy.

I leaned on the wall, imagining Sarah in front of me as she looks now. Slightly taller, long black hair, dazzling green eyes, arched eyebrows, flushed cheeks, soft lips... I began to daze about every slight aspect that had changed in only the seven years since she was here. I could see Sarah smile before me and beckon for me to come closer. I leaned forward, wanting to let her win, and smelled her scent. Sighing that nothing was really there, I quietly turned and left the tunnels. Once out in the open again, I ran to the Labyrinthine people and began to usher them through the twisting walls. If the duchess was soon to be here, then that wolf wouldn't be far behind. I helped the weak and elderly pass through an opening that led from where we stood into the open rolling hills on the outskirts of the Labyrinth. Soon, all forms of talking life had left the Goblin Realm behind and inched toward the Grassy Sea.

.*.*.

The heat of the sun was burning clear, but we could not feel it's glorious warmth. I must have done something that keeps us warm presently, but I didn't know what I did. Toby curled up closer to me as best as he could while we walked. In a few hours time, we had hiked steadily up the mountain range and was approaching a fairly large golden door.

"Where does that lead?" I asked the Nature Caller, who strolled easily through the thick snow.

"That, milady, is th' Door of the Foreseers. It's your test."

"How is it a test?" I questioned, ignoring the faint cracking sound my lips made.

The creature shrugged. "It changes every time there is a guest. See, th' Door is as alive as ya could get, so it likes to try t' come up with new tests t' use, but th' only beings that visit are mainly the fae who have proven that they are not the Chosen One. Th' odd thing is is that even if th' being that wants t' go through fails th' test, the Door will still allow it t' pass. As far as I know, no one has actually achieved th' Door Test, but then, I've only been alive for a good hundred years."

Toby stuck his head out from my cloak. "Another unfinished task, Sar. Are the people in the Underground stupid or something?"

I shook my head. "No, Tobes. They probably aren't used to not using magic to help sort out their problems. Anyone could have completed the Labyrinth by simply using magic, but that's not how the rules worked and I think it's the same when I had to go after the Shadow."

"Oh, like when you keep telling me that I have to learn how to fix my own math mistakes?"

I chuckled. "Yes, Toby. Something like that."

He grinned boyishly, obviously, and retreated to the heated cocoon I provided for him. "You can do it, Sar." His voice was muffled by the thick fabric of the cloak. Had I still been in the human shell I never would have heard him. The thought of not being human anymore still struck me odd.

_Will I ever get used to this feeling?_ I asked while this little group still advanced toward the Door. I was glad for one thing about the full transformation along with the consumption of the Serpent's blood; I could sense things better than anyone could wish for.


	16. Another Fowled Hope

It had come up faster than I wanted, the Door. It's golden sheen warmed me, but it was unnerving because of the very gaunt face etched upon the surface of the Door. The Nature Caller walked right up to it and knocked twice right below the face.

It's eyes slid open, revealing strange pupil-less white orbs that stared right through me. I felt exposed, but it was a pleasant feeling like how I feel when my dream Jareth would ask for my forgiveness before he would kiss me. I felt the urge to just go up to the Door and stay in it's humble presence.

The unseeing eyes looked about. "Good morrow, Zuda Icespeaker. I see you've brought guests. Do they wish to seek the words of the Foreseers?" The door sounded a bit bored. I didn't blame it though. Being stuck at the top of a frozen mountain and only being used to get to the Foreseers wouldn't be fun for me either.

"Not this time, friend." The Nature caller replied. "These two fae actually wanted t' pass by without a 'ello, so I made them follow me to seek a friendly stay with you and the twins." I wasn't surprised when he referred to Toby and me as Faes.

"Oh?" Interest seeped into the Door's voice. "Well, then either way, whether it's a visit or a demand for the Foreseer's talk of the future, you still have to pass my test."

Toby looked at me through an opening of my cloak. "You can do it, Sar! I know you can." He said in a hushed tone as if the cold took all of his energy.

I took a freezing breath and looked at the Door. "Proceed, Door."

A grin appeared on the Door's face. "I will ask you three riddles. Each one, no one has ever solved. If you can solve them, you will have proven the Snowy Mountains prophecy true and bring hope to it's citizens once more. If not, I will allow you entrance anyway to the Foreseers, but know that you will never be the Chosen One for the Chosen One will only know the answers to my riddles."

I was glad that there was no danger in this test, for now. "Go on and I will try my best to pass your test."

The grin grew wider. "What kind of key is holy?"

A holy key? A God key... priest? No. The Pope? A Pope key? No. I looked around seeing nothing to help me out among the white snow. I sighed inwardly. What else is considered holy? A saint key? Think, Sarah. A monk? A bishop? A... Wait, back up, Sar. A monk! A monk key! I smiled. Only an Abovegrounder would have guessed this, not an Undergrounder.

"A monk key." I said, feeling uncertain the moment the words left my lips.

"Correct." The Door informed. "What kind of key are you thankful for?"

_A key that I would be thankful of?_ The first thing that popped in my head was Thanksgiving, but how would an Underground door know about that Aboveground holiday? I thought a bit more, ignoring my logical part of my mind. _A key for Thanksgiving, I guess. Let's see... pumpkin pie? Cranberries? No... oh..._ I slapped myself mentally.

"Turkey." I answered the riddle with more emphasis.

"Correct." The Door said again.

Toby squirmed around a bit. "Good job so far, Sar. One more to go."

"Huh. No one could even get that one a few centuries back. I wonder why you brought that one back after all that time." Zuda said to the Door. If doors could shrug, this one would have made a mini avalanche.

"Final riddle, my dear. What key goes down the stairs alone or in pairs?"

My mentality froze with the cold air. What_ was that supposed to mean?_ I furiously searched my mind for an answer that seemed to fit right. I even noticed myself digging a hole in the snow with my foot and my fingers twisting themselves together as I thought. As I was destroying my head, I heard a little tune being hummed. I glanced down at Toby, who was the hummer. He noticed that I was staring at him.

"What," He asked innocently. "I'm just singing something from TV. That door reminded me of the commercial for those funny silver toys that looked like a weak spring." He began humming again. I don't know why, but I was trying to fit the words of the riddle into the tune that Toby was humming.

I shrieked with glee because the words fit. I looked straight at the Door and gave my answer. "A Slinky." I almost didn't get that one, but that was because I didn't watch a lot of TV back Aboveground. I began to laugh inside my head. _Of course no one could pass the test. The riddles were based off of Aboveground ideas, food, and puns. No one in the Underground would have known what the answers were._

"Correct!" The Door said excitedly. "You've passed, my dear. You have proven to not only be the Defeater of the Shadow and the Champion of the Labyrinth, but to be the Mistress of the Door as well. Congratulations, Sarah."

"How do you know my name?"

"News travels swiftly with the wind." The Door answered.

Zuda looked disappointingly at the Door. "The twins told you, didn't they?"

The once smiling Door looked ashamed. "Yes. I was trying to sound mystical, thank you very much."

"Why do you want to?" Toby asked, peeping out of my cloak again, looking at the Door. "You can talk while other doors can't. I'd say that you're mystical enough already." I agreed with my brother. A talking Door with a capital 'd' is definitely odd enough.

"Well, then." The Door turned into a golden rosy color. "Thank you, little Master. Since your related to the Mistress, you won't have to take my test."

"Hey, that's fine by me." Toby piped. "Can I get warm now?" He pranced around, almost pulling off my cloak.

The Door's face nodded and opened itself up, letting a wave of heat snake past the Door. Once the I had felt the heat, I began to wander toward the room beyond the Door with Toby still huddled next to me. Actually, it was a hallway crudely carved from the rock of the mountain. I followed it for a bit when Zuda called me.

"Just follow 'he hall and ya'll meet the Foreseers. I'd go with ya, but I have some other things t' tend t'. I'll meet ya when ya finish." He began to walk away as the Door closed. The face popped in from the other side.

"You might want to think of something to give the Foreseers since they very rarely receive guests like you. Everyone who comes demands and takes. Those like you, though, ask and give. I know you'll think of something, Mistress Williams." With that the face sunk into the gold, disappearing form view.

I peeked at Toby who was free from my cloak. "Do you think that this is going to happen no matter where we go?"

The boy simply nodded. "Who knew that this would happen?"

"These Foreseers for sure." I said, folding our cloaks over my arm.

"Yeah. Living in the Underground is going to be fun, though, cause of all this magic and talking things and the flying and the..."

"Tobes! I get it. It's amazing here. Calm down, will you? Now let's go. Jareth could be arriving at the Grassy Sea by now. I expected to be farther from the Sea at this point of time." I walked down the dimly lit hall making sure that Toby was in front of me at all times.

_At least these halls won't freak out on me like the Goblin Castle._ I sighed in relief, humming a little ditty. As I hummed, I could feel the ancient magic buried within the mountain and the others surrounding it. The magic was pure, untouched, unknown, until now, when I could feel it's mightiness run through the veins of the range. I wanted to tell Toby, but then again, something told me not to.

.*.*.

"Fall together, men! We're almost there!" The fox knight exclaimed at the front of the whole legion of Goblin Realm citizens.

"Stay together!" The large red furred Caller boomed from around the middle. Creatures nearby were stunned to hear such a thing. Some of the older goblins thought that Ludo's remark was the sound of a falling missile of Dark Magic and began to relive their war days.

Bringing up the back to keep stragglers and lazy bums in check, Hoggle called out. "Almost there, so don't slack off now!" Some of the creatures larger than Hoggle were afraid of him. Hoggle had proven, shortly after Sarah first left, that her beings friends with him didn't mean that he'd take being bullied anymore, even by me, his king, but I have no need to seem rude to him. When he had decided to help Sarah and go against my wishes, I knew that the dwarf would be a good friend. I'm only sort of sad to find that I couldn't see it sooner.

It doesn't matter anymore, though, because without him keeping me in check after Sarah had left, the entire Goblin Realm would have crumbled because of my broken heart. The first few weeks after Sarah's run, I locked myself in the Tower and made sure to never see anyone, but Lady Moon and Lord Sun as the days passed. They always talked to me, trying to tell me that the girl I loved left me because I did something wrong. I never listened to their words, just their voices. Then, Hoggle found a way into my Tower and talked sense into me. If there had been any goblins around I never would have come out. Finally, I took my place on my throne and found that in just a few weeks time everything was in shambles. Thankfully, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo helped me along the way.

"Sire!" A voice screamed.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked for the caller. It was Zem and she was pointing to the borders of the Goblin Realm and the Grassy Sea. A bit beyond that was an odd blue-green hill erupting strangely from the rest of the green blades of grass. It then began moving closer, rolling in and out of sight. Some of the children and weak creatures were starting to panic. The fox knight kept the army in their ranks which sealed the citizens inside a firm perimeter. The hill and stopped and began to grow in size.

A large snake-like head lifted free of the tall grass. _'King Jareth?'_

"Here, Lord! You wish to speak to me?" I stepped carefully through the crowd.

The Serpent nodded it's great head. _'I have a few thing to state. Make sure that your people keep their hosts homes cleaner than they left it or I'll no choice but to put them in the dungeons until you can go back home.'_

"I'll see that they understand."

_'Now, I welcome you and your people into the Grassy Sea.'_

With that, I gave a hand signal to the fox to move everyone forward into the green land. Everyone began to walk by me. I was about to take a step with them when a large fluffy tail moved in my path. I glared at the Serpent.

_'I need to talk to you about one other thing.'_ Aethanvan began to glide off to the side from my group. I followed, curious as to what he wanted to tell me. I just wanted to hurry up and get to the City to see if Sarah would be in the market or wandering in the halls. I stopped a few feet from the Serpent, who looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

_'Mi'lord, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here w...'_

"What? You pulled me to the side to wish me a good stay?"

_'I wasn't finished. I hope you'll enjoy your stay without the Lady and Master around.'_

"Oh." I managed to say. Then, it clicked. "Wait. You mean to tell me that Sarah isn't here along with her brother?" The Serpent nodded his head. Fury bubbled up inside of me. Sarah had slipped through my grasp yet again. I looked at the Serpent with determination set in my face. "I'll get my people settled, then you're going to tell me which direction she went."

_'Agreed, Jareth.'_

_.*.*._

The halls, instead of twisting left and right, rolled up and down. After walking down the third hill, the halls widened into a room held up by white marble columns. Surrounding the room were seats, benches, as if the room were an arena of some sort. The ground before me was healthy brown dirt leading smoothly to a small bright opening. Toby was gawking at the arena's vast size. I let him be as I took a few steps toward the opening.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A familiar voice called out.

I froze in my place. Toby, knowing better, slunk to my side in an instant.

"This entire place was carved by none other than human hands. They can create such beautiful things, but choose to destroy and act insanely dumb."

I may not have been human my whole life, but I lived among them long enough to live with the suffering and look for the inner peace. "They're not all bad."

"No, of course not." The disembodied voice rang. "There must be some intelligent life among them since they created a beauty like you."

My mouth fell open. _Who ever that is is seriously messing with the wrong woman._ I began to snarl, a new trait of being fae.

The voice laughed. "No need to so stiff, my dear. I only mean well. I wouldn't anger you if my life depended on it."

I scoffed. "You're making me angry by not showing yourself!"

"Oh, my dear lady, pardon me."

A figure stepped out of a sinister shadow near a gleaming column. The man had blonde hair cut semi-long and had somewhat nice blue eyes and a lean build. He was clothed in an odd outfit for the Underground, with a red shirt with a logo on it and blue breeches. In fact, he looked at lot like a human from this distance. Then, the man jumped from his seven foot high perch in the stands and landed neatly on his feet. As he strolled toward Toby and I, Toby began to prance about again.

"What is it, Tobes? Do you have to go to the restroom?"

My brother looked at me with a 'What?' face. "No, I don't like that man."

"How can you hate him when you haven't even met him before? Why do you think you don't like him?"

"I don't know, I just don't like him."

I turned back and saw that what I saw was right about the approaching man in a way. The man did look like human.

"Hello, Sarah, Toby. I have to say that it is an honor to be able to meet you without those humans around like in the theater."

I froze. I noticed that I've been doing that a lot lately, but I have my reasons. "Jarred?"

"Yes?" The man asked. Then he seemed as if he were thinking. "Well, here in the Underground I'm called by a different name." His form began to change.

His blonde hair grew out and turned into a soft silver color while his sky blue eyes melted into chocolate brown. His clothes morphed into something more regal looking and _very_ Underground as he grew a few inches taller. I dared say that he was about as tall as Jareth. I took notice that his ears were slightly pointed and his features sharpened. He shook his shoulders when the transformation was complete and bowed.

"This is my true body, Sarah dear. Here I am called King Sylvanius."


	17. Unwanted Kings

"King Sylvanius?" I asked.

"Indeed, Sarah." The Fae smiled.

"But what about Jarred. I've known him since middle school."

"Ah, that is a question I knew you'd ask. You see, beside another king, I am the only fae able to pass between the Grounds. One day, I saw you and wanted to know more about you, so for you I became so said 'Jarred Kingson' and was able to be with you as a human would have been." A sly smile slipped on Sylvanius' face. "You know, if I remember correctly, you and I are still 'going out'."

I looked at this man with new eyes. I had known him when he was acting as a human, but I never knew the real him. _Would I take the chance to get to know him? What was it that Toby had told me after the wolf ran off? That this king before me was trying to capture me?_ I glanced at the Fae in front of me. I have never even seen him as he is before in my life.

"What you say is true, I suppose, Jarr... Sylvanius, though I'm having a bit of a hard time of this new form of yours. It's also very odd that you know more about the Aboveground than others, so anything I would say to you would lose it's grooviness, wouldn't it?"

"You could still be peaceful and keep in touch with nature and you would still entrap me." He said that with a mock hippie voice and though it was slightly scary to hear that coming our of his mouth, I still managed to blush. "So, my dear, may I ask what you're doing here?"

Toby yanked on my arm, pulling me down a bit. He whispered quiet enough in my ear that the king wouldn't hear it. "Don't tell him anything important, Sar. I _really_ don't like him."

"Alright, I'll trust you, Tobes." I whispered back. I turned to Sylvanius. "We were just going to visit the Foreseers before we went back to the Goblin Realm."

"Oh? Why did you leave in the first place?"

"...because I wanted to see other realms before settling in." I hoped that little lie would work.

"I'm pleased to hear that, but haven't you heard the news?" He took a step closer to me as if he were approaching a friend, which is sort of true.

"What news?"

"The Goblin Realm had been evacuated due to some message about something or another."

"Really? Now where are we going to stay?" I asked 'stupidly' to Toby. He shrugged, playing along.

"You could join me at my manor as honored guests." He slipped a hand around my shoulders. "Of course with the fact that we're still dating, you could be considered something more than a guest."

My heart began flopping angrily in my ribcage. "What else could I be considered as?"

"A lover that other women would become jealous over and be envious of your ability to stun me." As he moved behind me, Toby acted like a magnet opposing the king and stood in front of me. "You see, before I left the Underground many women wanted to be mine, but I couldn't bear the idea of living the rest of my life with them. I rejected them all, but you. When you asked me who might have wanted to date you, I have for a long time and I accepted. Come to my manor and have all the respect you deserve as my lover, Sarah."

"We'll see what plays out with the Foreseers and what they want to tell me." I said, easily escaping from the fae's gentle, yet unnerving hands. I started to push Toby toward the glowing opening, but I heard the king following us. I groaned inwardly. _What trouble I'm in._

.*.*.

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo stood before me in the Serpent's throne room. I managed to pull them away from the rest of the group before they would start getting too wild. The Serpent coiled in his throne, contemplating about Sarah while I talked to my friends.

"I need you three be in charge of everyone. I know you can handle this. I won't be too long. I just need to find Sarah and Toby and bring them back before the duchess or the other king can get to them. If either of them get a hold of Toby or Sarah, they'll pay with their dear lives and more."

Didymus barked. "Thou should be able to find the maiden quickly because of the magic she takes from you."

I nodded, remembering when I first felt tired in centuries. Because Sarah had completed the Labyrinth, she gained the ability to use my specific magic since she said that I had no power over her. She had basically said that we were equals, so in order to be equals, my magic had to be depleted from me and given to Sarah.

"King friend be careful. Other king bad." The young Ludo advised as he shifted his feet around.

"I will, Ludo. I always am in these sort of times."

"Not always." Hoggle said bitterly. "Anyway, ya also might want ta take this." The dwarf handed me a sleek black case, worn with age. "It's Sarah's music playing device. I snatched it up before we had to close all outside ties from home to the Aboveground."

I morphed the case into a crystal and absorbed it into my magic so that nothing would happen to the delicate instrument. "Thank you, Hoggle. It's time for me to be off." I produced another crystal and focused on the most recent magic activity created by Sarah. Once I had her magic channel I allowed the energy to transport me. The feeling of being yanked through space and time was exhilarating, but it was nothing compared to flying about. I arrived in the middle of an unforgiving blizzard in a whole different realm. I couldn't tell which one, though. I wasn't sure how fast and far Sarah and Toby had gotten, now that they don't tire as easily as humans.

I wandered around after using a crystal to create a shield from the instantaneous freezing winds and brutal flurries. Sarah must have come here before the storm set in. I ventured into the whiteness of the world around me. I only hoped that I would make it to Sarah and Toby before anything happened to them.

.*.*.

The solemn footsteps behind me made me wonder if all male fae are this weird and standoffish. Toby hobbled in front of me trying to keep a good distance between him and Sylvanius. The opening we had gone through lead us down a network of turns and other doors that remained locked under our testing hands. Finally, there was an open threshold that seemed darker than the rest of the carved walls of the mountain. Toby was the first to step through.

"Wow." He stated. "This is so cool."

I followed him in seeing exactly what he saw. The room was obsidian black, yet it shone with a purple glimmer to it. I felt for the ancient magic here. I almost fainted at the force of the magic coursing past this place and no one seemed to notice it, not even the two figures standing idle at the end of the room. As we walked closer I could point out that there was an elaborate mirror hung between two twisting trees whose bark was tainted scarlet and their oddly shaped leaves toned orange. The trees towered over me making me feel as if I were a child again trying to waltz among the indifferent adults.

A wispy alto voice sang. "Welcome to our home, Champion, Slayer, Mistress, and Queen."

A baritone voice began to sing. "We have predicted your coming for a hundred years, young Queen."

"I'm sorry to disagree with you, but I'm no queen." I interrupted, even though I didn't want to. Their voices were so melodic and inspiring.

Both sang. "Not yet, but in time you'll find what was lost to you the first time you came for our advice."

"Excuse me, the first time? This is the first time I'm meeting you." I motioned my actions toward the trees, since they moved as the singing resounded.

The alto voice started. "In this life, dear one. In this life."

"But in your last, your visits were frequent." The baritone voice sang.

Then, I could have sworn that I had lost my mind when the barks of the trees began to roll around, grow, and morph into a more humane shape. As the bark pulled away from itself color flushed in, giving a look of literally olive skin. First, two pairs of hands pulled free followed by lengthy arms and a torso. On my left, the torso coming out was masculine while the other on the right was feminine. Then, long legs and heads came out. One each head was a collection of light blue hair strands carefully held back with tied leaves and red fabric covering their eyes. To me they looked like Justice in the Aboveground, with her scales in one hand, a sword in the other, and her blinded eyes veiled with white.

Despite their unseeing eyes, they looked directly at me although I was hoping for something else to look at, seeing the male wear only a loincloth made of a curtain of rubbed bark and leaves tied to a vine hanging around his hips and the female wore a similar skirt and orange leaves concealing her chest.

"What are you?" I asked hoping not to offend them for not knowing what kind of creatures they were.

They sang. "We are dryads, dear one. Because we were the only born twins of our race and the only ones who were blind at birth, we are the only ones to hold the ability to study what is to come. Step forward and seek into our looking glass for what awaits you soon."

They held out their hands and blindly beckoned me to step forward. I remembered Sylvanius and took Toby with me to the dryad twins. I grasped the males hand and Toby lightly took the female's. They lead us to the brilliant mirror that began to radiate gray light. I regarded the faint images playing about on the slick surface of the mirror as the Foreseers sang once more.

"Look about you now and notice that you're not content even though you try to fool yourself." On the mirror was an image of me working in school and in the music store with Mark Watlei with nothing but a faint smile on my lips. That smile was one I thought was a lot wider as I went throughout my day.

"Remember how your heart had jumped in merriment when you returned to the Underground and discovered a part of who you are." The mirror showed my sleeping form the morning I first woke in the Goblin Castle. I was grinning happily as I somehow knew where I was.

"Now glance at yourself when you have found what you seek and helped fix what remains to be mended." The mirror revealed me in a glorious colorful dress with Toby by my side in a little squire's outfit. He was jumping around as I was standing at a wide window fiddling with something on my hand. The mirror closed up on my hand and unconcealed a golden ring with a simple cut diamond creating rainbows about my figure. Beyond the window was a labyrinth no longer so brown looking and a land on the far side of the greater walls thriving with live and colors.

"You have seen what we have to give. Now it is your choice to see if what you saw is what you want for your future. Make your decisions wisely and live on and strong, Queen Sarah." The twins sang while backing up into their trees. Soon, they disappeared into their substantial forms. I released a breath and turned to face the dark fae king.

"What did you see, Sarah dear?" He inquired.

"Some odd pictures from my past and fuzzy shadows of the future." I lied easily, glad that I wasn't raised in the Underground, otherwise I never would have been able to lie at all.

"Interesting. You'll have to tell me what you were able to see when we get to my manor. I fear that we are overstaying our welcome." He revolved on one heel and commenced walking back into the little hall. I was about to follow when the Door's words came back to me. _'__You might want to think of something to give the Foreseers.' What could I give?_ I asked myself. _If I had my violin I could be able to give them a little concert. Maybe..._ I recalled that I was a fae and decided to give something a try.

I placed Toby a few feet away from me and let the energy from the fading runes on my arms and from the mountain surf through me. I thought in perfect detail what I wanted and felt a smooth item form in my hand. I looked happily at the crystal and released the trapped magic with it. In a heartbeat, the crystal was replaced with a violin that a human musician would die for. I lifted the bow that formed in my other hand and began to slide it across the taut strings.

Toby grinned happily. I wasn't the only one who missed my playing. I stepped closer to the trees and allowed the mountain's magic to move my fingers on the neck of the violin and give life to my hand holding the bow. This magic wanted to speak badly and was glad that I was giving permission to control something. The notes vibrated the carved room and gave a rhythmic sway to the trees as if they were dancing. The trunks twisted tighter and loosened while the branches bobbed up and down shaking the leafs to the beat I was following. Toby began dancing as he always does when he hears my work. Sometimes he danced as if he were a male ballerina or a young gentleman waltzing or tangoing with a beautiful girl his age. I could feel the music coming to an end. As the last note stopped, the orchestral effect echoed perfectly, giving a well rounded ending.

"Thank you, young Queen, for the gift you have bestowed upon us. It always was a pleasure to hear you perform your wondrous pieces. After you died, though, the Underground's taste in music suffered, but now that you're back, you'll not only save the realms from danger, but you'll also help revolutionize the Underground." The Foreseers sang.

"Thank you for the glimpse of my future." I said.

"It was our pleasure, young Queen. May the High Court cherish you both."

I smiled, made the violin go away, and gathered Toby together to head out.

I had just finished leading Toby back to the arena when I came face to face with Sylvanius holding a sharp looking black thing, He threw it into the ground where it stood straight up and released a dark purple gas enclosing him, Toby, and me. I could feel that we were being transported somewhere I didn't think I wanted to be at.

.*.*.

"'Ello there!" A deep voice sliced though the roar of the blizzard.

"Good morrow!" I yelled. "Could you tell me what realm I'm?"

A large figure came closer to me. "You're strolling through Promontory, sir. Come and I'll take you to a shelter." The figure finally came close enough for me to see that it was a Nature Caller. I followed him, glad to at least know where I was. If Sarah was here, then she might be meeting with the Foreseer twins in the Inner City. My day beginning to brighten, figuratively.

I had just come up to the Door when I no longer felt Sarah's magic. She slipped by me once again.


	18. Hope of Dreams

I had just gotten by the door, as it already knew me from my last visit a few centuries back, when I could feel the remnants of Sarah's magic signature lead me to the Arena. I raced through, ignoring the creatures coming out from their homes. In this mountain, if someone new was coming through, everyone had to hide in their homes until word was given out that all was safe. Even the Arena began filling up with an upcoming wedding, I believed as I ducked under a woven floral netting. I could just see the entrance to the Foreseers.

I raced in the small hallway with every ounce of my will, hoping that what I was feeling wasn't true, but I was proved right. There was no trace of her or Toby. There was a magic signature, though, that still remained very lightly in the Foreseer's room and at the realization of _him_ having been here, my heart sank.

_I was too late. Now what'll I do? His home is always moving from place to place and it always seems to set off false magic trails. Now that he has her like he wanted ever since the prophecies began appearing, he could do all kinds of horrible things to her or worse yet to Toby._ When I fought with him that day in the Aboveground, I had tapped into his mind and could see some of the things he had planned for Sarah when she grew older. His plan was to use her great magical energy to overthrow the High King and claim the Throne, but the other thing was for her to become his concubine.

I growled in frustration. I needed to find a way go get to Sylvanius' manor before he could begin his dark transformations to Sarah and Toby. I stormed away until I heard the melodic voices of the twins.

"It may seem too late, great king, but in fact you have just enough time to get to her." The woman stretched her branches as she sang.

Her brother followed her. "But only just. You must depend on the fact that she is even more powerful than the High King and just as stubborn."

"Although, great king," they sang together. "...she needs more than just a distant memory of you to survive. You need to offer her your love once more and let her heart decide. A hint to help you along your way; dreams always follow the dreamer."

The mirror swirled foggy colors on it surface as it beckoned me to approach. I wearily stepped up and consoled the mirror. It created a circle in it's fog, showing me Toby hung slack against a mossy wall in a dark room by iron chains around his wrists and Sarah gowned in crimson, silver, and the night sky. Her eyes were completely shiny gray and expressionless. She just stood there in front of Sylvanius, allowing the rat to whisper sweet nothings and soft threats in her ear.

Anger had already been boiling inside of me, but now it was a lava of pure hate ready to blow open a hole in my heart and drain it's contents on the nearest living thing. Right now, I thirsted for the sound of screaming and the smell of freshly spilled blood. I decided to save it for Sylvanius when I would met him once again.

_I will fight him and not be merciful this time around. I'll kill before I'd give him a chance to strike back._ Grinning with a plethora of intimidation, I left the entire mountain in a puff of magic dust to begin the search for the traveling manor and the rat that owns it.

.*.*.

I no long felt dizzy from the unexpected move, although Toby was still walking around like a drunk. Surrounding us was an amour room full with dark creatures. The magic coming from them was unsettling and grotesque which matched what they looked like. I landed my eyes on the Fae king in front of me.

I spoke between my teeth. "I didn't ask for you to take me to your home, Sylvanius. I didn't even accept your request. Why did you take us against our will?"

"Because, my dear Sarah," he smirked, walking up to me, and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I never needed to wait for your answer. You were going to agree anyway."

I began to see red. "You thought that?" He nodded. "Would you still have taken us, even if I didn't want to come?"

"Hmm... yes and do you know why, Sarah? Because you are to be mine without a second thought as was told to me by my adviser. With you by my side, Sarah, we could achieve the highest honor in all of the Underground and be feared, loved, and obeyed by all. The thing is, my dear, in order to get what we want, I need your once-in-a-lifetime power to aid me in the war against the High Army." He held me close in his arms, leaning his silver haired head on my mine. "And in order for me to use your power, I have to marry you. We're still going out after all. Isn't a proposal the next step up?" He kissed my hair affectionately. I tried to slip out of his grasp on me.

"I don't think so, Sylvanius. I don't like the fact that we have only been 'going out' for not even a month and you want to marry me." I finally jumped away from him. "If you're the kind of guy that marries a woman for her ability to be better than you and you want to control her, I don't think that Toby and I should stay here any longer." I turned to grab Toby's hand. "Come on, Tobes. Let's find a way out of here."

"You'd never be able to get out of here alive if you even attempt to escape." His voice rang behind me. "Won't you even give a chance to prove to you that I love you for more than just your power? I could be anything that you want as long as you say that you love me as well."

I scoffed and turned to him. "Love doesn't come that easily, Sylvanius. You have to able to look deep into a person and see that that person is truly yours. You have to be compatible in wits and personality, otherwise the whole relationship would just collapse. I know for a fact that it is important to be the other half of the person you wish to love because my parents had divorced because they thought they were in true love when they weren't. You may think you love me, but I can see right through you. Let us leave since I know that I can never love you back." I spun on my heel and started heading for an open door.

"Nicely said, Sar." Toby whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"You're making a fatal mistake, Sarah. I know about your dreams, my dear. The ones that you never tell a soul save your brother at times." I paused, listening, but not turning. "Yes, I know about them. I'm the one that created them and gave them as a gift to you. I told you that I can be anything you want me to be, but this time have more than just an image of me."

I spat through my teeth. "You are not an image of Jareth, Sylvanius. He's more of a king than you are and ever hope to be."

"Oh, but I can always get what I want while he couldn't even get the love of his eternal life." He had come up behind me. I stared at the dark citizens secretly making bets amongst each other and staring intently at me and the dark fae king. The rude stares at the dream ballroom was nothing compared to this odd feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach. It started off small, but as time passed, it stretched it's mighty arms and enveloped my whole belly.

"Sarah, won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Sighing, I turned. That must have been the biggest mistake I've made in my whole life. No longer was there a silver haired fae, but the man I knew I loved, but didn't want to become broken when he decided to kill me. Jareth stood there proudly in his white tunic and black breeches. His golden mane was ruffled as if he had just gotten out of bed and his slender hands were wrapped in black gloves. I felt the urge to slump into his arms and cry.

_Don't, Sarah. It's a trick. It's still Sylvanius. Remember that and you'll make it out of here. Just turn and walk away and never look back._ I looked at the image of Jareth down my nose, turned once more, and left, keeping Toby with me.

Sylvanius called out to me, but I didn't pay attention. I walked down the dark halls, passing by a few windows and saw that the manor was moving across the land. I slightly leaned over a sill and noticed that the manor had legs like a centipede only longer. We could jump out of a window, but it's depend on if we would survive the fall and impact on the ground, seeing as it a good fifty feet from us.

Toby leaned in next to me. "Whoa! Is this what we're on? Cool." He spat into the air and watched his wad splat on one of the ever moving legs, then he smiled goofy at me. I grunted in disgust, rolled my eyes, and restarted his walking. I kept close to him. I didn't trust these halls. They smelled of hunger, thirst, and pain. It shocked me that I could even detect the difference between those three things now that I was fully fae. New abilities that I can do, but never knew it kept coming up. I wondered how this experience was for Toby. I watched him, studied him, to see if he could feel the change as subtle as me, but I couldn't find a sign. Yet.

The hall we were walking in lead to an open door shadowed with the dull darkness. Toby stopped a few yards from it. I came up to stand next to him. It was quiet and still beyond the door. Too quiet and way too still. I shivered in my thin tunic despite the warm cloaks still hanging from my arm. A sound arose from behind us. I turned and saw shadows dance along the walls. The shadows were holding weapons. Toby must have seen them as well.

His boyish face upturned into a frown and twitched with upcoming panic. I, too, could feel panic take seed inside of me. The sound was the laughter and snarls from the owners of the shadows. Toby began to quiver in fear, which gave me the reason to pull him against me and back up into the open doorway, letting the darkness consume us. The shadows became more defined as the creatures came into view. They were the same kind of monsters we had met in the armory. The deformed multicolored heads ranged from bruised looking to barfed on faces. Different lengths and type of horns protruded from some of their backs, each one looking as sharp as the next. Where the eyes should have been were black holes and where a nose was supposed to lay were two slits oozing deep toxic green mucus. What lay in their mouths, though, was what I feared the most, not their weapons.

Something told me that their dull looking teeth were just their mouths at rest for now. Somehow, I knew that if these monsters became battle hungry, that their mouths would become a nightmare of gleaming white fangs dripping a poison that had no antidote. I held my brother to me, keeping his eyes from looking at the horrors that laid just on the other side of the door, but that was where they stopped. They pushed each other around like spectators trying to get a glimpse of a high school fight. Then, as if the vice principle had come up from his office, a echo of laughter shook the very room I stood in. All at once, the snarls ceased, but the staring hadn't. The small hairs on the back of my neck rose up in fear. Never have I had a real reason to feel fear back Aboveground, but now with a hint of danger enveloping me, I had a basis for comparison.

"A fly caught nakedly in my web, my dear. That is what you are." The laughter continued.

Anger rose and tasted bile in my mouth. "Show yourself, you coward! If a spider is what you are, then come and try to take this life. I'll only slip out of your sticky web and live to see another day!"

"You might but your beloved brother won't make it." The disembodied voice said.

My eyes grew in true panic. "What do you mean?"

No answer came. I could still feel Toby within the circle of my arms. He heard what Sylvanius had said and began crying. I comforted him as best as I could when I heard another sound. It was a faint sound as if something was being dragged on a slick floor. It sounded from another side of me, then on another until the sound was all around me. Light wisps of breaths was also hiding among the darkness.

"Get back!" I yelled. Snickers rolled around the darkness.

"My dear, you shouldn't resist. Eventually, you both will be mine. Get him." The voice said coldly.

The creatures hiding in the dark sprang forward. Some held my arms, trying to open my arms while others were surrounding Toby, who held onto me with dear life. The long freezing fingers dug themselves into my flesh when I tried to fight against the multiple bodies. I could sense that Toby was fighting a losing battle as well as me. Our grips on each other was breaking. Soon, all too soon, he was wrenched away, screaming my name at the top of his lungs as the creatures took him away. I tried to follow but the monsters held me still until his cries were no longer heard.

"Toby." I said weakly into the dark. The hands receded from my trembling form. Once free, my legs didn't seem to want to stand up anymore. I fell like a rag doll onto my knees and felt the pang of tears wrapped it's fingers around my head.

"It's all for the better, my dear." The voice said, no longer echoing, but right in front of me. "Come and see what I have in store for your brother should you choose to appeal or not to my wishes."

I sensed Sylvanius' hand stretched out for me to take. Instead, I bit down on his hand until I tasted something strange fill my mouth. I let go and wiped my mouth. I could see that on my hand was a glimmer of silver liquid star. I giggled, knowing what I had done. Even in the black distorted shadows, I could see a faint glint of Sylvanius' eyes. I outright laughed until I felt a sharp sting strike my cheek. The blow had also caused a split on my skin. Gingerly, I touched my blood running out and took a look at it. Silver liquid licked at my palm.

"You'll never win me over, Sylvanius." I bravely whispered, licking at his blood mixed with my new life force. The taste of dark magic was absolutely present.

He growled. "I think not." With that, I felt a brief blow to my head before a pleasant darkness overcame my whole body.

.*.*.

My magic was starting to fail on me. The sudden transportations from place to place was wearing out my magic. I was determined to find Sarah and Toby. If my magic completely ran out, fine. I'd walk, knowing that I'd still be making progress. I ended up landing back at my Labyrinth, trying to follow a trail that had just now proved false. Shock ran its course through my veins with I saw of my home. The Labyrinth's walls were still standing, barely. From where the gate used to be was a pile of rubble and crushed metal that lead to another destroyed wall to another and on and on until it reached the Goblin Castle. Furious, I found the secret trapdoor that led from these hills to the common goblin mess hall of the castle.

I slowly slid the dish cabinet to the side to explore the area on the other side. No one was there, but the mess hall was... well... a mess as if a mighty storm had burst in and left nothing in its original place. I spread my magic reserve to scan the grand dining room and the halls for life. I found a little one, but it left as quickly as it came. Curious, I emerged out of the hidden tunnel and followed the small life form. Nothing really seemed familiar because of the trash piled along the walls and scattered about the floor. The small life lead me to my Throne Room. The door was almost closed and I could hear someone inside. I crept up to the door and peeked in.

Yerelda was pacing around in front of a light rose pink sparkling Connection Cloud. "I'm glad that you found and retrieved the Labyrinth Champion and her brat brother, but what about Jareth? Have you found him?"

"I sensed him when I was in the Mountain City. That's why I left with them as soon as they came out of the Foreseer's room." Sylvanius spoke.

"You said that when you found him you would send him to me so that I could marry him." Yerelda complained.

"I didn't send him to you then because I know that you love him and that you wouldn't do as I planned for you to do. Remember what I told you?" Hissed the dark fae.

The duchess sighed, her shoulders hung very deeply. "Yes."

"What is it, enlighten me."

"That I was to make him forget the Champion, marry him, and murder him on our honeymoon." She said solemnly.

"Good, but I still don't believe that you'd kill him so I have a little something of yours to make sure that you'll do as I say. Say hello."

Yerelda gasped and began crying. "I swear, if you hurt her, you'll pay with your life." I knew at that moment that Sylvanius had her prized fairy friend. I recalled that centuries ago, that that certain fairy had saved Yerelda from certain death in my Labyrinth. Later, the fairy asked me if she could leave with the fae duchess to help her get over the near death experience. Since then, the fairy had become friends with the fae woman.

Sylvanius resumed talking. "I'll have no reason to harm her if you go according to my plan. Should you not, though, well..." A small yelp of pain rang through the Cloud. Yerelda burst into harder tears, begging the fae king to stop. "Watch what you do when I send the whelp of a king to you. I must leave now, Yerelda, for my prisoner and his lovely sister are to awaken soon. Too bad you won't be here to watch the Champion become my queen."

Shock ran through the duchess. "You said I was to be your queen!"

"I told you that I needed a queen to rule by my side. Apparently, you thought the queen was going to be you." He laughed sharply. "You're too weak for me. Sarah is all I need to overpower the High King and his wretched army. Good morrow, Yerelda." The Cloud dissipated, leaving the broken duchess alone.

"All my dreams..." She whispered as she slumped in my throne.

I left as quickly as I could, knowing that when the fiery fae was sad she became equally short tempered. Once I was back at the hills, I remembered the duchess saying something about her dreams.

_The Foreseers said something about dreams. What was it? Dreams always follow the dreamer. I wonder..._ I broke off my thoughts and used up a bit of my magic to produce a dream crystal. In it was a dream that I had had in my years of solitude, only this time, I made it from Sarah's point of view. I let go of the ball and watched it go to Sarah with haste in it's speed. That meant that the soon to be dreamer was quite a distance away. I followed, hoping that the Foreseers didn't make their first mistake.


	19. Sylvanius' Plan

I watched the woman stir in her sleep.

The gentle relaxed features of her lovely heart-shaped face showed me that her subconscious self from the dreams I had sent her for years had done her wrong. She was so much more beautiful than what she saw in a mirror. I wanted her to see that, to see how she has made me hide as a human long enough to study her, to show her that I'm what she needs to live in the Underground.

I smiled, knowing that it was only a matter of time before I could completely seduce her willingly into my bed. Only a matter of time, especially with her brother held hostage just a few yards from her sleeping form. The boy was still knocked out as he hung from the iron shackles drilled deep into the stone wall of my dungeon. I made sure that there was a sufficient amount of iron on him to keep him powerless, but not harm him. If his sister was as powerful as she is, which surpasses even my dark powers, then he could easily try to escape.

I inwardly laughed. _Not that I'm taking any chances. I will use the boy as leverage to gain all of Sarah._ I fiddled with the small bandage on my hand as I continued watching the woman.

.*.*.  
`'`'`

So many distorted murmurs crept around me while I explored the darkness keeping me warm even though I could feel the bite of frost waiting for a weakness to crash down on. I prodded the black shadows around me searching for something. I had found a wall and trailed my fingers along it. Coming from my fingers and feet was a soft yellow luminescence, giving me more light the more I walked. The yellow stuff became brighter and chased away most of the shadows now. I could see that I was in a golden grand hall with so thirteen royal colors and emblems hanging about. None of them I recognized, so I kept walking, hoping to see something familiar.

Then, just down the hall was the Grassy Sea crest hung next to the Goblin Realm crest. I ran my hand along the beautiful artwork on both, feeling it's own magic jump out to me. I noticed that the runes were no longer on my arms. They must have done their duty and vanished. Had they still been there, they would have absorbed the magic and kept it as it's own. I grinned, but knew that I hadn't found what I was looking for. I started down the hall again, though it didn't take long to spot something else of interest.

The blonde mane stuck out in all directions, teasing me to examine each lock of hair with care. His body was facing away from me even though he didn't move. Excited, I sprinted to his side, his name unspoken on my lips. He half turned with such a smirk on his glorious face. I finally made it to him and studied him as if I were going to take a test about him. His sharp teeth gleamed in the golden hall lights as his lips parted into a song.

The melody was familiar, but it wasn't one that I heard him sing while I was in the Labyrinth. The song he was singing was from one my own compositions, _The Last Breath*_. He had added his own words to it.

"_I have seen your fear and your hate within you,  
but all through your life I've seen your ability to love.  
And I know you've suffered many times,  
but know that I'll always be with you even when you take my last breath away._

_Please just remember that I've waited so long for you to come  
and though you find me as the thief, I'll always know that you  
are one too, when you stole my heart and my love for yourself.  
Please realize that as you stand above my death bed you take my last breath away._

_My last breath is yours to keep.  
My last breath is for you to have.  
My last breath should keep you safe until I can come back._

_Your last breath shouldn't be wasted.  
Your last breath shouldn't be locked up.  
Your last breath is always free to do as it wills._

_Our last breath should be taken together.  
Our last breath would fly with the wind.  
Our last breath can hold the sky for our growing children._

_Our first touch is all I think about.  
Our first kiss was a dream come true.  
Our first night holds my memory awake as you lay by me at night._

_Can you see how much I love you now and forever?  
Will you mend my ripped heart, broken from our last encounter?  
Could you just try to understand where I come from, or will you  
leave me again not knowing what you feel deep inside?_

_The fairies have danced with you as I have and  
revealed what your heart wanted, but you  
turned it all down and lived a dreary life for the  
sake of your brother.  
Even when you left I loved you more strongly everyday._

_My last breath is yours to keep.  
My last breath is for you to have.  
My last breath should keep you safe until I can come back._

_Your last breath shouldn't be wasted.  
Your last breath shouldn't be locked up.  
Your last breath is always free to do as it wills._

_Our last breath should be taken together.  
Our first touch is all I think about.  
Our last breath would fly with the wind.  
Our first kiss was a dream come true._

_It's our last time together, so let's make it our best last night."_

By the time he had finished, salty tears had run it's course on both of our faces. No longer did I have a fear that Jareth would kill me. I realized that he was only doing what I asked of him before and during my run. It was unfair of me to ask so much from him and never give back, but now was a chance to give back. I laid my hands on his shaking shoulders and leaned into him, slowly taking in his true self that was hidden by his clever mask and my teenage stubbornness all those years ago.

With a deliberately slow sigh, I closed my eyes and felt the beautiful contact of our lips. This kiss was so true. His lips soon molded against mine, taking everything I gave him tenfold. I kept giving, glad that I was able to award him for his lovely charade. I broke the kiss for a much needed breath and glanced at my lover and gasped.

The silver locks fell in front of his sharp face and shocking brown eyes. His lips were swollen and pleasantly bruised. I choked on a scream. Without wasting another moment looking at the dreaded fae king, I turned and ran back from where I came from. Then another image of Jareth appeared in front of me. Shocked, I turned to see Sylvanius walking leisurely toward me, shifting into a Jareth's form and multiplied all around me. Soon, hundreds upon thousands of Jareth's were bombarding me and slowly changing into the horrible monsters I remembered seeing before this dream. I tried to wind my way through the monsters, but they were grabbing at the thin dress I had on, tearing it to pieces with their long wild talons.

Then, as suddenly as they appeared, they formed a large circle around my near naked form curled in a ball. Sylvanius walked through them and stared down at me. "You have enjoyed my other dreams, Sarah, why not enjoy this one as well? You seem to love me when I look like your little king but act so much more deadly and irresistible. Come, my dear, and I'll treat you how you deserve to be treated, like a queen that you once were."

His words were hypnotic. I found myself standing up, letting the strips of torn fabric hang about my figure, and glided to the Dark One's arms. Whatever I did, I couldn't seem to step away. He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and locked his eyes hungrily at my lips and lovely curves down along my chest. I felt him gaze, but couldn't get away even after he laid his smirking mouth on my quivering lips. Finally, the golden hallway had melted away along with the creatures and the Dark King.

`'`'`

My eyelids felt full of lead, but I forced them open when I felt what I was laying on: icy stone. I jumped up unto my feet and lost my balance. A pair of arms gripped me. I knew who had me. I slipped out of his reach and faced him with fury in my eyes. He just stood there as if he were expecting something more from me, but I knew his game and kept silent, biting my tongue to still it. I must have cut myself with my teeth because the runes on my arms were glowing and was fading fast. They must have healed whatever happened to my head when I was knocked out. I studied the fading writing until they were completely gone. That was the last of it. It was, I now figured out, a spell to give strength to what it was put on. My body must have known that I would have needed it was pulled the spell unto me, but now it was gone and I felt weak and powerless.

Blinking away the unformed tears, I gathered my voice. "Let my brother and me go."

He smiled evilly. "I think not for I'm waiting for you to become my queen so I can rule as the High King."

"I'm not going to help you. Not now. Not ever. Now let us go." I spat the last part through my teeth.

"You'll say differently when you see what's behind you." He pointed his head to what he was talking about. I turned and nearly died. My sweet little brother was asleep and hanging by his wrists in metal shackles. I rushed forward and touched the metal and yelped out in pain. The metal wasn't just any metal, but indeed iron. Now that I'm not in a human form anymore, I have to be careful with iron, but how could Toby stand it so well? I feared for his life now more than ever. I turned on Sylvanius.

"Let him go!"

"Not until you give me an answer."

"I'd rather die than surrender to you!"

A smirk flitted across his face. "A death _can_ be arranged." He snapped his fingers. Out from the shadows of the barely lit dungeon came the dark monsters, each one with a weapon of torture. My heart raced when they began to crowd around Toby. I backed up into him, putting myself between the monsters and him. I growled inhumanly at the creatures, feeling a strange power unravel in me. One really ugly monster came forth from the circle with a gross grin on it's face. I don't know what came over me, but I sprang on it using this strange new power I had. I glanced at my fingers, still sparking from the burst of magic. I smiled and saw the remains of the horrible creature with it's skin decaying and burning before me and the other monsters.

I felt glad that I could protect Toby even though I felt odd when my power left me and a different taste of magic replaced what I used. "No one come near me or they'll get it."

Another snap of Sylvanius' fingers made the dark monsters melt back into their shadows. "I have to say, Sarah, that you never cease to surprise me, but you're still amazingly ignorant of what you're still caught in. This is my realm, Sarah, and you are in it. This is where my power resides and you're in the middle of it. _This_ is the one place you have no hope of escaping, alive that is." He stalked me up against a wall. "This," he said quietly, "...is your new home and source for power. Did you feel the dark magic enter your veins when you killed one of the Othersiders? The more you use your light magic, Sarah, the dark magic replaces it. You'll become like me in a matter of time, should you attempt to kill most of the Othersiders."

I _did_ felt odd after I killed that _thing_. I remembered what Lord Aethanvan told me. _The fae raised in the Underground can't lie. Only twist words._ I felt sick then. I had used a huge amount of my good power and now... now the darkness that I'm starting to fear so much is inside of me. I glared into the fae's brown eyes as he hovered too close for comfort in front of me. I hated him. I hated him with a passion. I purely hated him and actually wanted to see his body getting licked by lovely flames. I knew, at that thought, that I was smirking at him.

He gave a light winning laugh. "I see that you are liking the idea of becoming like me. Will you like the idea of becoming my bride and rule the Underground by my side?" He cradled a hand on my cheek.

I leaned into it, still smirking. "Sylvanius, I'll never become anything like you." With that, I quickly turned my head and bit his hand again. He growled like the wolf he was and swiped at my face. I felt a warm liquid idle down my cheek, but I was still smiling. The king favored his hand close to his chest. With his other hand he waved it around in the air and produced a floating mirror.

"You should see that you are already on your way to be a Dark One." He turned the mirror until it faced me. On the mirror's surface was someone who didn't look anything like me at all.

My once black long hair was still dark, but when I turned it right, it shone like a raven's feathers and it was fairly shorter. My physical features were much thinner and longer as is I had been stretched and haven't eaten in a while. I was glad that my clothes remained the same, not including the fact that it was caked in dirt and red and silver blood. And speaking of blood, on my cheek were five flaps of skin pouring out a good amount of silver blood, though the healing process was already working. The flaps of skin reconnected to the rest of my face and weaved new skin cells to bind them together. No scars were left. I was still smiling and it made me look as if I were planning something diabolical. Each one of my teeth were fairly pointed and my eyebrows were thin and long, matching my body and were arched like a Saturday Morning Cartoon villain.

Furious at what I saw, I walked right up to the mirror and punched it. I laughed as the shards flew back and hit Sylvanius full on his face, giving him lovely cuts. I skipped back to Toby who had woken up.

"Sarah?" He said faintly.

I shushed him. The iron was eating at his energy. "I'm here, Tobes. I won't leave you. I'll find us a way to get out of here, I promise. Now go back to sleep, honey. You'll need the rest."

He looked at me, seeing the changes I went through, but said nothing as he nodded and closed his eyes. I lifted his limp head to rest on his raised shoulder. Behind me, I could hear the king growling in pain the entire time I was talking to my brother. I grinned as I finally got Toby's head to stay.

"You'll pay for this!" Sylvanius yelled, finally able to talk.

"I might. Let's see... do you take cash or credit?" I said, half turning my head to him.

Again, he growled. I was getting tired of that, but I shrugged it off. Then, I felt a presence behind me. The king's bloody arms wrapped themselves around me and his lips lowered to my ear. "Make all the jokes you want, I'll have you." He snapped and brought forth the Othersiders from the shadows. "Escort, the Lady Williams to her chambers and stand guard of her door. No one gets in and no one gets out." He let go of me and pushed me into the group of monsters, who looked nervous suddenly.

_Good_, I thought. _They should be scared now that they know what I can do to them._ I let myself be shuffled out of the dungeon, keeping in mind that Toby had to come out soon. I looked back at my brother. He looked so pale and sickly in contrast to the dark stone walls. I looked at Sylvanius and for some reason, grinned wickedly. Finally, I stepped out of the way of the dungeon doors.

.*.*.

The crystal sudden zoomed forward and left me alone as I crossed the border between the Stormy Empire and the Oceanic Limits. I cursed myself for not putting a spell on the crystal to keep it with me. Now I had to wait for a whole day before I could produce another dream crystal for Sarah. I sighed and continued to go forward into the cool waters of one of the Undergrounds major oceans. The ruler here was a friend of mine.

_Hopefully, he could provide a ride for me to get the the other end of his land._ Hope was all I could do. I performed a spell on myself to be able to breathe underwater and dove into the icy water. I swam for as far as I could go until my limbs became tired. I'd have used my magic to poof myself into Atlantis, but my magic was still depleted. I laughed, randomly remembering the Aboveground myth of the Lost City.

It was the home of an amazingly smart civilization that thrived better with their technology then humans nowadays. Then, one day, the city had sunk into the ocean. In truth, what happened was that there were too many people wanting to steal the secrets to the Atlantis power, so the fae ruler decided to give his people the ability to live underwater before he 'sank' his city. What he had done was transport the entire city to an Underground ocean and died with the lack of power to even live. His son had taken over and ruled his realm with peace and always honored his father for his sacrifice. Over a few centuries ago, I had befriended the Duke during the time of the High War and lost contact when a strong presence prevented any input or output of magic messages.

I rested for a bit, hanging onto a coral pink reef and didn't have to search for the city anymore. It's royalty found me. Duke Benk Greatgouge and his family were swimming toward me as if they knew that I was coming. He was the first to reach me and bowed.

"Welcome to my region, King Jareth. Come, we'll aid you to our city and help you with your needs." The dark skinned man looked back at me with a gentle smile on his face. His family caught up and bowed or curtsied. I looked at Benk and his family with a pang of jealousy. He had met lovely Nomi before I befriended Benk, but hadn't married her yet. After the High War, he proposed and lived happily with her. The dark woman was indeed a beauty, but she wasn't like my Sarah. Nomi's personality was that of an average elf, which was good, but withdrawn while Sarah was full of fire and compelling.

I bowed back to them and allowed them to help me to their city since they were in their element and I wasn't. Being dragged quickly behind the water-based fae through the blue water was an interesting experience, but I wasn't looking forward to it again. I wondered how their legs could handle having to kick the water everyday, from sun up to sun down. _To each his own_, I thought as I let myself relax in the rushing water, thinking about Sarah until I couldn't pay attention to anything else but her and what she could be doing to her brother and herself safe.


	20. Changing

I paced around in the well lit room. I was surprised to see that this cursed mobile realm had a bright room was here among the other dark rooms and halls. I could hear through the thin walls the murmuring of the Othersiders. They were scared of me and all I did was kill just one of them, but I knew that they'd get over it and become bold. I wanted to be able to get out of here with my brother before then. I couldn't chance them a possibility to bring harm to Toby or me. I had to keep up this act of command and demand.

_If only I had become an actress._ I chuckled softly to myself. _Oh, mom._ I sighed deeply._ Daddy. Karen. You all left me alone. Why did you have to go?_ I plopped on the small bed, tears burning my eyes. "Why?" I choked, looking up through the ceiling to the invisible sky beyond. "Why? Couldn't you all have stayed a little longer? Just a little? I'm so alone. Toby and I are so lonely. We miss you. Why did you have to go?" I felt something rip in me.

"WHY?" I screamed, startling the Othersiders. More calmly I continued. "It's been so hard and I've tried not to show my pain, but... what good has that done me? In the end... I made a wish and... and... and I ended up back where I feared to be. What good has come out of this? I'm the Champion of the Labyrinth, so what? I'm the Slayer of the Shadow, what's the big deal? I'm the Mistress of the Door, what the hell? I'm all of these things but what good has that done me?" I curled my knees to my chest.

"Nothing good has come, I tell you. Toby and I will most likely die by the hand of an insane fae. And not just any fae, a fae _King_! I defeated one, but why can't I keep out of trouble with this king. Tobes and I got kidnapped and threatened by him." I rested my head on my knees. "I'm so cold. It's the dark magic. With every heartbeat of mine, I feel the poison infect my veins. What am I to do?" I keep talking quietly to myself until sleep came up on me. I saw a crystal appear in my room, but I never took any notice.

`'`'

I dreamt that I was back in the Goblin Castle and was running freely through the halls without a care, knowing that someone was following me. I laughed, feeling so amazingly warm and light as if I could fly. I paused at a hall corner, taking a split second to see my pursuer. It was Jareth jogging after me with a beautiful smile on his face like just the sight of me made him joyful. I sped down the hall, throwing myself at the grand door to open it. I kept my balance somehow and skipped a small flight of stairs to hop into the low circle of the Throne Room. There, I stayed keeping a look out for the stalker.

He didn't appear. Suddenly upset, I hung my head and turned, almost bumping into the man I loved. I paused. I loved the dream Jareth, but never did I know that the whole time it was Sylvanius trying to woo me. He caused me pain, then pleasure. This dream was all pleasant, but it could be another way for him to try to win me over.

I forced my dream body to stand still and will myself to wake up. It was hard, though, because this dream Jareth was perfect. I wanted to stay and bundle up in his arms. To feel his smooth body against mine was a dream come true, but not this one. Not this time.

Groggily, I lifted my stiff neck from my kneecaps. Never will I allow myself to dream again. They proved to be too dangerous. Even I have to keep from sleeping, so be it. I took in the environment around me, remembering how I got here. The wish, the meeting, the leaving, the slaying, the transforming, the kidnapping, the threats. Too much in only a matter of a half of a month. I felt drained. I toppled over and rested my body until a knock sounded from the only door in the bright room.

.*.*.

"I don't understand." I repeated to Benk. "I get how you knew I was coming and all, but how did you know where Sylvanius' dwelling place is when it's constantly moving and confusing those who try to follow it?"

"I told you," the dark man stated. "My men hid a tracking device on the wolf's home. Somehow the device had winded up here like the other things that appear here from time to time." He waved a hand to the odd pile far behind Atlantis. In it were ships of metal and flying metal birds and other such odd things.

I remembered an area during one of my travels to the Aboveground that was called the Bermuda Triangle. The humans feared and almost worship it. The alchemists, scientists they're called, always send things to scan the area for supernatural things that cause the rumors of the disappearances items.

"And so, your men figured out how to use it and placed it on the walking contraption without getting sensed?"

"Of course not." Benk answered. "I've lost some men to the dark creatures or the dark magic. Usually, my men are so much better in battle, but something reawakened just recently in this region and still brings terror to my people. It won't stay away and keeps chanting something about stealing life and completing a deal. I've even used my oracles to talk to the other oracles of the other twelve realms and, Jareth, in each one, a dark thing has appeared. Not suddenly and at the same time, thank the High Court, but still. I've tracked down the approximate times they've appeared. It started after the High War in the High Kingdom itself, then the evil beings fanned out from there. Each one claimed something about a deal made to a king. I've deducted that it's not the High King or you. As soon as I found out who was causing these monsters to awaken, I sent him a gift he doesn't know about yet."

"Well, Sarah had defeated the Shadow of the Grassy Sea. It's a wonder she didn't run into the Promontory Mountain Dweller." I let out a breath, but saw my old friend shake his head.

"That's not all, Jareth. I've learned that he plans to kill all the fae and anything else that opposes him, so that he may start the fae population again, using the Labyrinth Champion to help him. Should he succeed in wooing the Champion, all is lost. Your realm is the second best in the Underground and only those powerful enough can defeat your realm. Jareth, I fear that the Champion's power will turn dark. I'm sure you already know, but she's even more powerful than your father. You must find her." Benk kicked his legs to keep from falling too close to the ground.

"I'll need a fast form of travel and a way to get to the tracker." I concluded, kicking furiously at the water.

Benk smiled. "Already done, my friend." The dark man placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. From behind an underwater rock formation came Nomi with a harness rein in her hands. Clasped into the harness was a creature about the size of a female desert Dragon from the Fervent Jurisdiction. The triangular body glided through the water effortlessly. A spear-like tail twirled behind the magnificent creature.

"I want you to meet Manta Ray. He is a Sting Tail and is willing to guide you to the tracker. We had put a spell on him to follow the tracker's signals, so you'd get to the wolf in no time. Now hurry for there is little time to spare. You must save the Champion and her brother before it is too late." Benk helped me into the strange saddle and locked forearms with me. "May the High Court give you strength, my friend. Until next time, good morrow."

I nodded and urged the Sting Tail forward. He zoomed through the water as if it were simply air. Occasionally, he'd flap his odd wings and rush forward. The ocean floor whizzed by, faster than I could comprehend. In my heart I knew that it was only a matter of time, but I had a looming figure of doubt hover about me like a personal thundercloud waiting to unleash all that it has. I tried my best to ignore it.

.*.*.

I fussed in my captors hold. The Othersiders smelled worse than they looked. They were worse than the Bog of Stench. Either way, I was caught and couldn't get free. I pushed against their arms, but to no avail. I was too weak and tired, yet I managed to smile wickedly to Sylvanius. He was pacing like the wolf he was, watching me, the prey. In his hand was a blade curved and had very dark spell upon it. I was afraid.

Yet, I smiled. Something was boiling up inside of me, giving me strength. All I knew was that whatever was inside of me was Dark Magic and that I had to try everything to not unleash it. I was in war with myself.

"Have you changed your mind about anything, Sarah?" Sylvanius asked coolly.

"Yes, I have. I have decided that you're not evil. You're frigging insane and bloody crazy! Someone should have killed you in your little baby bed and spare all of us this trouble." The Othersiders were sniggering at my comment. The fae king glared coldly at them.

"If you still feel that way than I'll find a way to change your mind for you. In Vainglory, the forest home of the most beautiful fae in all the Underground, the Blood Leeches have a way to turn any stubborn thing into a mindless pet. It was shown in that one movie, Dracula or something. Before the final borders between the Grounds were made, the humans called them vampires. See this?" He held up the blade. "This is a gift from a friend in Vainglory. Let's just say that he's no weak Dracula." He loomed closer to me. "This little blade will enable me to overpower your mind and order you to do what I wish."

I just smiled. "Like you'll be able to control me. I'm too strong minded."

"Which reminds me." Sylvanius said. "If by a chance that you don't become a mindless slave, I'll kill your brother In a heartbeat."

I laughed, scaring the Othersiders pinning me to the wall. "You can't even hurt a fly."

"So be it." He snapped his fingers. Some struggle was heard before more Othersiders appeared with a little bundle that they threw on the ground. One Othersider knelt down next to the blindfolded Toby and held a rapier at my brother's neck. I glared at the king, the smile still unconsciously planted on my face. He nodded to the dark monster, not seeing me. The creature slid the sword along Toby's neck, making a perfect line of silver. It was a precious metal necklace idling down his neck and into his shirt. I screamed, accidentally letting go of my mental wall keeping the dark magic back.

Smoke cleared, showing a massacre of almost all of the Othersiders behind Toby. Odd purple blood oozed down the walls and limbs were scattered here and there. A head rolled past my brother and stopped at Sylvanius' feet. The face was of pure shock and pain.

I felt odd again. I cursed myself for letting my power go, but I also enjoyed this new feeling blossoming inside of me. It started in my toes and inched to each strand of hair on my head. I laughed as this feeling tickled my fae senses. I felt wonderful, but hungry as well. I saw a black aura around Sylvanius and was drawn to it. I pushed against the Othersiders, easily sending them into a flight. Sylvanius was shocked and tried not to show it as he remained where he was. I slunk to him, testing his lovely aura. I laid my hands on it and felt his power fill into me.

He notice, sadly, and pushed me away. I held myself up with dignity until I saw what he had pushed me away with; the blade. I glanced at my stomach and saw an endearing injury through my already ruined tunic. I smirked and looked at the fae studying the blade. Then, he brought the knife to his mouth and licked my blood off of it. My vision blurred and my limbs felt heavy then.

"Not bad tasting. I think I now see why the Blood Leeches do what they do. It's delectable. The spell should be getting to you by now, so you should come here."

I didn't want to go near him again, but my body didn't want to listen. It moved although I was able to slow myself down to a snail's pace. I fought with all my mental concentration and knew that I was fighting a losing battle. I graced in front of Sylvanius and looked up at him and his black aura.

"Come, Sarah, and complete the process of becoming mine." He said smoothly as he took a small blade from the depths of his high necked cape and sliced himself on his good hand, the one I have yet to bite.

His silver blood flowed easily from the self made wound and beckoned me. My body leaned toward the outstretched hand, my nose nearly brushing against his palm. His blood was, sad to say, odorless and seemed lifeless to me, but I couldn't help but try to get closer to it. I fought with myself. I was not to become a slave of this deranged fae. I couldn't, wouldn't, not if I could help it. I could feel beads of sweat form on my hands that reached for his bloody hand.

_Come, Sar! You are the Champion! Try harder! You made a wrong turn, so what? Turn around and find another way out. There's always another way whether or not it's a trap to somewhere worse. At least you tried! Try, Sarah!_

My hands grabbed the fae's hand and brought it close to my opening lips. My sharp teeth ached from this odd hunger. I smiled at this new feeling and knew that it was indeed pleasurable, but it seemed to lack something. The fae looked down at me with a triumphant grin, his brown eyes sparkling with glee. An odd noise made me glace to the source for a split second. A boy was sprawled out on the floor, bound and blindfolded and looking very weak.

_Toby._

I looked back at the hand and opened my mouth, seeing the silver blood drip unto the floor. My teeth hovered over Sylvanius' palm and I did something I never thought I'd do in my life. I grasped the hand in mine and held it still while I sank my sharp fae teeth deep into the king, swallowed the blood that flowed into my mouth, and ripped off part off his hand with nothing but my jaw's strength.

Laughing, I thought that I broke the spell holding me to his will and hopped toward my brother, holding up his limp body, watching the fae king yowl and curse my existence. He held what was left of his hand in his other bandaged one and glared at me. Then, as suddenly as I made my bite, his face had changed. It upturned into a triumphant grin again and released a laugh cold enough for absolute zero.

"Now it's only a matter of time." He laughed and left, sweeping his white cape around the frame of the door.

_Good riddance._ I thought as I examined the trail of silver following the king. I knew that I as going to confront him again. That was inevitable. I shook that condescending feeling aside and lifted Toby from the cold floor. His head leaned against my arm as if there was no life left in him. I forced myself not to think about anything negative, not when I feel so close to finding a way out of this mess. I laid him on the small bed and covered him with our winter cloaks. I knelt down and held my brother's hand, praying silently to whoever would listen to me. I fell asleep and felt a change begin within me.

.*.*.

It seemed all too soon when I saw the coastline grow larger, though I just continued letting the Sting Tail zoom through the water. Then, as the coast became more clear, I started to loose my nerve. I slightly kicked at Manta Ray, but it kept going, moving even faster if that wasn't my imagination. Manta Ray allowed himself to float close to the surface and occasionally jump out and back in the water. I noticed that his jumps were becoming higher and longer distanced until he dived in the water once more and zipped out of the ocean and soared right over the coast, showing no signs of descending back to the ground.

I let out a relived breath and saw in the distance, looking about the size of a long tick, was something hurtling along the horizon in the same realm as I. I urged the Sting Tail to hurry hoping to make it as excited as I. At least I could see where I'm headed now, but I still feared that I might have made it too late. I mentally shook myself.

_Don't you dare start thinking like this. It was written by the stars and blood that you'd be with your Champion so have faith. You need it now more than ever._

As I rode closer to the traveling realm I could spot peculiar things about the thing. It's many legs were rusting over, yet still in good working condition. The massive walls protected what looked like a castle made entirely of copper or bronze. The brownish hues of the metal also seemed a bit odd as it blended in area around it. At the front, the bow I guess it could be called, was shaped like a wolf's head with it long mouth open creating an easy access to a landing runway for sky creatures I assumed. Where the eyes were supposed to be were red tinted glass windows, glinting irately in the bright desert sun. Bringing up the end was something that looked somewhat like a Aboveground rattlesnake tail.

It was an odd combination of creatures to make up a dark realm, but it was the fact that those certain animals were used to strike fear into those who would glance upon. I had to admit to myself that it was intimidating though I wouldn't let that stop me from getting to little Toby and lovely Sarah and killing that damned wolf like the animal he is. I had to get to them no matter the cost. Setting my heart on my goal, I leaned into the Sting Tail and sped toward the realm, casting a spell of undetectability around us.

"I'll make it. I know I will. I've got to."


	21. End of the Beginning

I woke. I didn't feel anything special. I just woke up from a strange dream.

I looked around and saw my sister. Her head was resting on the small bed I was in while the rest of her body was slumped on the floor. I sat up to see her better and noticed that my dream wasn't a dream at all.

Sarah had really changed and it scared me. I couldn't do a thing to stop her transformation. Here I was, a little boy unable to even to help his own sister. I could see inside of her, too, but I didn't like what I saw. Dark colors swirled about her and pulsed with her heartbeat. I began crying. I didn't want to because boys shouldn't cry and yet I couldn't stop. I drew my knees up to my chin and let the tears flow.

My crying stirred Sarah from her slumber. I stopped and watched her. Had she still been herself, I would have gladly gotten my sketch pad and frantically drawn a very beautiful moment of my sister's life; waking up to a good morning with the sun shining brilliantly through her raven black hair, showing that she was once a chocolate headed girl. I kind of grinned remembering that in Sarah's mom's part of family all their hair grew in darker until it was black before turning gray.

She lifted her head, blinking a few times before realizing where she was and who was with her. "Toby?" She hesitantly asked.

I nodded my head. "Hey, sis."

Her face started to twist in sobs. I leaped forward and hugged her with all my might. "It's okay, Sar. It's okay."

"No it's not, Tobes." She managed to say in between gasps for air. "I'm changing into what Sylvanius is. I should have listened to you and left while we still could." She limped in my little arms like a worn out puppy cuddling up after a long playful day, only this day wasn't fun for us at all.

"It doesn't matter, Sar. As long as you know who I am after this change all will still be well." At that moment I felt like I was the older sibling, comforting Sarah as best as I could.

"What if I don't remember you? I'm scared for that, Tobes." She sniffled. "If anything were to happen after this transformation, you'd get out of this place without me, understood? Not matter what! If I forget you, leave, but don't use your powers otherwise you'd end up like me." She looked up at me then slid out of my arms and wrapped me in her arms. "If I change for the worse, I want you to find Jareth, Toby. Do you understand me? Find him and live with him. I should have realized from the beginning, but I never did; he is more trustworthy than I thought. He'll take care of you like you were his own son."

Sarah started laughing. "He'll make you the Goblin Prince and train you for his title when you're ready. You'd get to handle a sword like a knight and learn the history of the Underground and live in the very place you belong." She sighed deeply, leaning her head on mine. "When I change, please promise me that you'd find him and leave me here."

I squirmed around until I could look at Sarah's face. "But I don't want to leave you! I can't leave you here?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for me. The change is starting to effect me. Promise me, Toby."

"But I can't leave you! Don't make me do this, Sar! I want to stay with you and protect you!"

Sarah shook her head. "Promise me, Toby, please? Consider this my death wish. Live with Jareth and learn how to fight so that if the time comes, you can slay me should I become a bother." She stopped and turned her head toward the door. "Someone's coming. Quickly, Toby! Promise me!"

"No! I won't do it! I'm going to stay with you!" I had heard the footsteps too but I didn't care.

Sarah took my shoulders in her hands facing me with a matronly look on her face. "Toby, you have to know when to quit and now is a good time to learn. It's too late for me. Promise me."

Tears formed in my eyes. I angrily blinked them away. "Fine! I promise that I'll find Jareth and leave you here, but know that I'll be back to save you."

She slightly smiled. "That's all I needed to here. Us fae are bound to our words. Good boy, Tobes." She gave me a hug right when the door flew open.

Sylvanius was standing in the door's threshold smirking into the scene before him. Behind him where more of those scary monsters that were tormenting me. Sarah had let go of me and stood between the fae king and me. Sylvanius moved into the room and glided toward my sister.

"Well, Sarah, you're becoming quite a beauty. Are you ready to become my queen?"

Sarah turned her head toward the fae and spat on the ground. "Not willingly, Sylvanius."

He just smiled. "Then I guess I'll have to wait a bit longer. Until then, why don't we play a game with your brother."

I sat up in fear upon hearing that. I knew that I didn't _ever_ want to play a game with that evil fae. I looked at Sarah hoping for some help. She slunk to my aid, standing in front of the man and threatening him so softly that I couldn't hear what she was saying. He laughed as she stepped back.

"I'd love to see you try, Sarah, but you won't even remember to do that in a few more minutes cause you'll be all mine."

Sarah hissed and took a protective stance before the king, easily telling him that he was not to harm me. The king really looked surprised for a moment, but regained himself and just stood there waiting for something. He didn't have to wait for long.

Sarah doubled over, groaning in pain. I sprang up out of the bed and fell on my knees next to her on the floor. I'd be getting bruises, but I didn't care. All I cared about what keeping my sister. She was clutching at her chest as if there was something inside of her trying to get out. I talked to her, trying to keep her sane and with me. Her mouth was trying to form words.

"Remember... your... promise... Tobes. Never... forget." Fresh tears rolled down from her clouded eyes. "I... love... you... little... brother."

I sniffed. "I love you, too, Sar." I hugged her once more before the change was completed. I slipped back into the bed and watched the rest of the transformation. Her crying screams climaxed then stopped. From where I was, I could see Sarah's fallen posture shift and her muscles work to stand her up. All I could see was her back. Her head moved around, surveying the room.

"Sarah, my dear." Sylvanius said.

Her head jerked to the speaker. "Yes?" Her voice sounded completely different. It used to be kind and wise sounding. Now it seemed cold and indifferent.

"Are you prepared to become my queen?" He held out his hand to my sister and waited.

She must have been looking at his hand for there was no movement for a bit. Then she spoke. "Of course, my love." She reached out her hand to take his.

I hated the smug look Sylvanius had on his face just then. "Sarah!" I called.

She turned abruptly and looked at me with eyes as black as a shadow. "What do you want, mutt?" Her face twisted as if she smelled something bad.

"Don't you know me? I'm your brother." I said willing her to remember, but it was no use.

"Why would I be related to a little runt like you? You're not even enough of a being to feed one Othersider." She turned away to face the fae king. "Can we go somewhere else, my love? The air is bad in here." She leaned up against the king.

"Anything for you, my dear." He held onto her and lead her out of the room, followed by the monsters, leaving me alone in the room.

_She's forgotten all about me._ I stifled some sobs. _Now I have to get out of here before that fae realizes that he left me alone._ I slipped out of the bed and gathered my cloak. I looked around for anything else I could get. There was one other door in the room. I tried it and found tons of dresses. _Ew._ I thought and closed the door.

"I wish it had clothes for me in there." Oddly enough, I heard something shift on the other side of the door. I opened it and found a good selection of clean shirts, pants, and shoes. I grabbed the closest outfit closest to me and redressed in those clothes. Feeling better, I put on my cloak and hopped out of the room in hopes to find the kitchens before I could find a way out of this realm. As soon as I left the room, the gnawing feeling of loneliness crashed upon me.

_This is what Sarah was always trying to keep me from feeling._ I now truly understood why she did what she did back Aboveground.

.*.*.

The Sting Tail had kept a good speed, but something had pulled at my heart telling me what I feared to be the worst. I tried to find Sarah's magical frequency, but the metal walls of the realm prevented me to even spot the energy of a large creature, much less a fae. I cursed myself for not being stronger like my father. I sometimes worried if I'd ever be able to fill his shoes when it would be time for me to rule as the High King.

The feeling never ceased to tug at me and my crystal heart. I prayed to the High Court that Sarah and Toby were fine. Manta Ray shifted about in question.

"I hope that it's nothing, Manta Ray. Go faster if you can."

The Sting Tail moved as if it were nodding and sprang forward with a new burst of speed. The landing pad in the wolf's mouth loomed ever so presently. I guided Manta Ray around carefully to see if there was anything on the pad that would cause me hassle. Thankfully, it was deserted. Sadly, that worried me even more. The Sting Tail landed in the shadows and let me down off of it's smooth gray back. I pet it's head and left toward the doors leading farther into the dark realm.

The first hall I entered in were overrun with the realm's drivers and helpers. As I passed them, I overheard a gruff male voice talk. "Why couldn't we have just stopped the thing and go to the coronation? Right afterwards we could get it started again."

"Oh sure," said a softer sarcastic male voice sniped. "And let those trying to follow us get a head start? Might as well drop the protective shield and false magic and light this hunk of metal like a party decoration."

"I'm sorry, sir. I just really wanted to see our queen. Rumor has it that she's the most beautiful and powerful of all known fae in Underground history." The deep voice grunted. "Wish there were female Othersiders aboard besides the warriors and infirmary nurses. Ugh, they are so ugly."

"Yes and the other women here are not even Othersiders. They came from the Duchess. I feel sorry for that female fae. I heard from Signet that she was sad when she saw that our king had her precious fairy pet. I'm glad our king already had his heart set on that human-raised fae. Who knew that humans could help harbor and grow such powerful beings?"

"Yeah. So what are the coordinates set on?"

The softer voice sighed. "We're going to the Hidden Country to stock up on supplies before we can go over to the High Court and attack it. We also need to wait for the whereabouts of that queer king that stands in our king's way."

"Right. The sooner we get to battle, the better I feel."

The conversation became uninteresting then, so I ducked around the hall until I met a dead silent tunnel. I followed it and found a heavy metal door. I pushed on it and found that I was outside again. Before me was an empty marketplace and castle courtyard. All the cottages were clams closed tight from danger that lurks like a mean thundercloud. I easily walked through the area as if I were back in my Labyrinth and nothing bad had happened.

I sighed at that thought. _But bad things have happened and I have to do my best to right them._

I continued my stroll, taking to mind that not even small rodents or other unsightly creatures skittered about. The only sound around was my own breathing and footsteps. The wind never moved about either. The large wall prevented that. Those were the main reason why I jumped when a small creature fell right in my path. I produced a crystal and was about to throw it when I found the blonde hair falling in the creature's face.

"Jareth?" The little boy barely said. I nodded and then was attacked by a hug. "I'm so glad I found you. Let's get out of here, please. I don't like this place. It's like a haunted ghost town." He pulled at my hand, trying to move me somewhere.

"Wait a moment, Toby. Where's Sarah?" I looked at Toby's eyes and saw a wash of sorrow eat at the blue depths of them. "Toby, where is Sarah?"

"In the castle's throne room." The boy sniffled.

"Fine. I should be able to find her."

"But..." Toby started struggling for breath as his sniffles got worse. "She's with Sylvanius and agreed to marry him and help him in his conquest for the Underground."

My fears were true. "Where did you come from before you came out here?"

"The throne room."

"Take me there, Toby. I need to see her with my own eyes."

The boy nodded and walked back where he came from, occasionally glancing backwards like I was going to fade away like the sun before the rain falls during a bad storm. He turned a corner of a market stand and disappeared. I started to worry until his head popped out of of a small square door in the wall of the castle. Impressed, I got down on my knees and squeezed through the small opening. It was odd having to do something I won't dream of doing, but if it lead me to Sarah, then so be it. I watched Toby easily crawl in front of me and then all of a sudden halt in his tracks.

I was about to ask why when I heard a obnoxiously loud clang of grinding metal and golden light poured in. The din of hundreds, maybe even thousands of beings flooded into the small echoing tunnel. Toby hopped out and waited for me. I clambered out of the hidden passageway and discovered that we were standing on a balcony above a vast arena-like room. Below us were millions upon millions of bodies cramped in, each being joyfully yelling and pushing. Each set of eyes were set on what was at the other end of the room.

Toby began to whimper. He rubbed at his eyes and turned to face away from what was making him upset. On the other side of the room were two massive silver thrones. One was more decorated and heavily built than the other and was being occupied by the damned wolf man. In the other was a woman who was shockingly thin and long limb-ed. Her outfit was black leather that was a second skin on her as it shined in the firelight from the many torches blazing profusely. She had straight black hair and coal black eyes. She sat in her chair with an atmosphere of great power and lust for... something evil.

"Silence!" Sylvanius barked. The room quieted in an instant. "Now that everyone in my realm is here and accounted for, I would honor myself with the pleasure to introduce to you my queen-to-be. We will wed the night before we attack the High Kingdom palace so that right after we have our first night together..." The creep of a fae smiled, "Our powers will be stronger than that of the High King and his subjects put together."

I hissed in wrath. I wouldn't allow that fae to attempt to kill the High King and me. The wolf continued as he held out his hand to the woman. "Thanks to this lovely woman, I will be King of the Underground. Give your thanks and respect to our soon-to-be Queen Sarah!"

The entire congregation lowered themselves to the floor and mumbled words that sounded something like prayers. Toby chocked back a sob, shaking with crumbling control over his weeping body. I just stared at what was supposed to be Sarah. What had happened to her?

_I'll kill him._ The thoughts came sweetly into my mind as I bared my teeth. _If he's hurt her, I'll kill him slowly and deliberately painful._

I studied the area below and calculated my jump when a hand grabbed onto my arm. I pivoted on my heel to see Toby red eyed and silently pleading me. He knew what I wanted to do. Only a fae would have known. I looked at his mismatched eyes and saw his most recent memory of Sarah. He had promised her something and watched his sister change before his very eyes.

"Please, Jareth? I don't want to be alone. I promised Sarah that I'd find you and leave her here if she forgot about me. She had forgotten me, Jareth. Forgotten us. We have to leave her here."

I knelt down taking the boy in my hands. "We're not leaving without her. I'll get her back."

Toby shook his head. "Sarah told me before she changed that we can come back when we're stronger and ready for Sylvanius. I don't want to leave her behind as much as you don't, but I can't go back on my word. It was her last wish, Jareth." Toby spoke softly. "It was her last wish as a good fae and I won't ignore it."

I sighed, defeated. "Alright, Toby. We'll go, but we will be back for her."

"That's all I needed to hear. Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you brother?"

I paused. This boy had no other sibling to look up to. "Yes you can."

Toby smiled sadly. "Thanks, big brother."

"When we get back to the Grassy Sea I'll teach you a thing or two that big brothers like me would help you with like wielding a sword and magic practices. Until we get there, though, lets get out of here."

Toby nodded and sank to his hands and knees to enter into the tunnel again. I turned back to Sylvanius and Sarah. They were locked deeply in a malapropos kiss. I'd be back for Sarah as soon as I can, but one could only try at this point of time.

**Well, that's the end.  
The sequel is called **Angel of my Heart** for those who wish to continue reading the adventures of the Labyrinth characters  
**Note: Below is the list of those who were kind enough to read along and review. Kudos to you all and thank you. I hope you all will join me in the sequel.

+Senshi-Girl  
+Dire Heart  
+Stelina Miko Kitsune  
+Dark Angel Millania  
+Achren of Llyr  
+watergoddesskasey  
+Golden Years  
+KittenKakt  
+TarjaRocksMyWinterStorm  
+tisk task  
+Ms Jareth  
+thedoctor999L  
+It'sOnlyForever  
+DestinChild  
+Skylinger  
+Princess of the Fae  
+Emily  
+Lilena  
+IrishIris  
+lindzcheshire


	22. Note: Important

For those who still have an alert to this:

I have redone this story. I have fixed major and minor mistakes, but I have also added/taken away events to/from the plot and overall story.  
If you wish to reread in order to see what I have changed, that would be wise because the information that I added will contribute to the sequel and as much as I love reviews and questions, the story could be able to explain for itself.

Thank you and may your creativity keep your own Muses awake and alive,  
_London Bai_


End file.
